Evocacion El Legado de los Black
by Deimos Eris
Summary: La Noble y Ancestral Familia Black a llegado a su fin con la muerte del ultimo varón del linaje de los Black o tal vez no... Toujours Pur "Siempre Puros"
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Sirius esquivaba la luz roja que Bellatrix le había lanzado al mismo tiempo que se reía de ella.

**Sirius— **"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" —Le grito a su prima, provocando que su voz resonara por la cavernosa sala.

El segundo disparo de luz que ella le lanzo acertó justo en su pecho. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos. Harry soltó a Neville para después correr escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima. Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco. Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar. Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada… Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo… Pero Sirius no aparecía.

**—**"¡SIRIUS!" gritaba Harry. —"¡SIRIUS!"

En la vieja calle de Grimmauld Place. Entre los números 11 y 13 se encontraba un viejo edificio con algunas ventanas rotas, tapiadas con viejos maderos señas del abandono del inmueble el cual pasaba totalmente desapercibido para los ojos muggles e incluso para los magos. Ese lugar era precisamente donde se encontraba ubicada la residencia Black. Lo que una vez fuera una de las más elegantes residencias de Inglaterra, perteneciente a una familia que durante siglos se mantuvo en la cúspide como uno de los linajes más insignes y nobles de la sociedad mágica.

En la actualidad solo quedaban pequeños vestigios de lo que una vez fue. En gran parte gracias al moho, la humedad y el polvo los cuales se encargaron de hacer más daño que el mismo tiempo.

Al interior el edificio era oscuro, frio y deprimente. En el viejo salón de estar, se encontraba un antiguo y roído tapiz en el cual se encontraba plasmado el árbol genealógico de "La noble y ancestral familia Black" en el cual se fulguraban los rostros de generaciones de magos ilustres de "Sangre Pura". Donde aún predominaba su lema familiar que aun resaltaba en lo que alguna vez fue un soberbio tapiz que alguna vez mostrara toda la gloria de la descendencia de los Black.

**"****Toujours pur"**

**(Siempre Puros)**

La insigne familia Black entro en decadencia en los últimos tiempos. Situación que fue comentada a voces entre la sociedad mágica, algunos decían que fue debido a la pérdida de las viejas costumbres entre las antiguas familias conllevando con ello la disminución de los sangre pura, hasta llevarlos al borde de la extinción.

Otros decían que fueron los enemigos que una familia tan ilustre levanta en el camino conllevando con ello terribles consecuencias. Por lo que se rumoreo que alguno de sus incontables enemigos pudo haberles lanzado alguna antigua maldición provocando con ello la muerte prematura de algunos de ellos. Otros comentaban que fue la propia familia la que provoco su propia caída, con el exilio al que condenaron a los que nacían como squibs, destino que compartieron los traidores de la sangre y los renegados que traicionaban a la familia.

Si fue una maldición ancestral o la propia familia la que provoco su decadencia nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Solo había una verdad indiscutible y esta fue que aun con todo esto la estirpe de los Black sobrevivió a todos los improperios por generaciones o así fue hasta el día en que se extinguió la línea masculina con la muerte de Sirius Black. Con la pérdida del último varón vivo el linaje Black fue condenado a desaparecer en el olvido.

Justo en el momento en que Sirius desaparecía del mundo mágico. En el muro donde el árbol genealógico de los Black se encontraba. Se abrió una pequeña fisura al pie del árbol genealógico dejando escapar una extraña luz de color rojo que comenzó a filtrarse. Esta comenzó a extenderse por el tapiz dibujando un extraño símbolo que comenzó a iluminarse con debilidad para después volverse tan intensa que ilumino cada rincón de la casa Black. Al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar como algo golpeaba contra el muro con tal fuerza provocando que este se extendiera como si fuera un lienzo siendo empujado por algo desde atrás del muro mientras el extraño símbolo de luz roja se extendía aún más por el tapiz. El sonido de los golpes se hacía cada vez fuerte al igual que la luz de color rojo provocando que los habitantes de los cuadros huyeran para refugiarse. El suelo comenzó a temblar hasta sus cimientos, mientras el extraño símbolo comenzó a fracturarse hasta que exploto provocando que las ventanas y los espejos estallaran mientras que la casa volvía a sumergirse en la oscuridad total.

Al mismo instante que esto sucedía. En otra parte de Londres en el interior de una habitación sumergida en la oscuridad. La silueta de una mujer se despertó súbitamente de la cama con su cuerpo empapado de un sudor frio. — ¡SIRIUS! — Grito llevándose instintivamente una mano a su corazón mientras un par de lágrimas caían sobre su pecho.


	2. Capitulo 1 Heridas y Cicatrices

**Capítulo 1. Heridas y Cicatrices**

Harry se encontraba abrazando a Ginny en el lago negro. Ella se apartó un poco y lo miro a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa que al pelinegro le fascinaba. Él sabe lo que esa sonrisa significaba y esto provoco que sonriera con anticipación. La pelirroja le sonríe de vuelta y se acerca a sus labios, haciendo contacto con los suyos. El la toma de la cintura y la atrae más hacia su cuerpo. Ella comprende al instante que él desea tanto como ella profundizar ese beso, por lo que abre suavemente sus labios dándole acceso a su boca. El corazón de ambos late rítmicamente con fuerza. No necesitan palabras, se aman profundamente lo saben. El beso es largo y profundo pero sin prisas, ya que saben que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Voldemort está muerto y al fin el mundo mágico poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Por lo que ahora pueden disfrutar de su relación plenamente. Ambos se separan cuando el aire es necesario, se miran a los ojos y sonríen mientras se toman de las manos y caminan alrededor del lago de regreso al colegio.

Es un perfecto día de verano. El sol en lo alto del cielo refleja sus rayos en el lago y los destellos de estos hacen parecer casi un ser irreal a la pelirroja ante los ojos de Harry. Si bien ella desde hacía tiempo era una de las chicas más populares y bonitas del colegio. Para él era mucho más que eso, ya que no solo era bella, también era la persona que estaba dispuesta a todo por estar con él, por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Harry miro de reojo a su novia quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando el lago. Y se sintió profundamente agradecido de tenerla a su lado. El había perdido demasiado… a sus padres, su padrino y algunos amigos. Al menos ahora no estaba solo, ahora tenía buenos amigos que eran su familia y sobre todo ahora la tenía a ella, quien era capaz de apartar su tristeza con solo una sonrisa.

**Ginny—** Se detuvo un instante para mirarlo detenidamente mientras sostenía su mano. Sonrió de una forma dulce antes de depositar un breve beso en los cálidos labios del chico que amaba para después separarse ligeramente de sus brazos. – ¿Sabes que te amo? . —Pregunto haciendo que el sonriera.

**Harry—** Yo… — No pudo terminar la frase por que ella puso un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole continuar.

**Ginny—** Solo, déjame terminar… Harry desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti. Te amé entonces, te amo ahora y te amare siempre. Quiero que siempre lo recuerdes. —Termino de decir mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Harry.

Harry de repente sintió que algo no estaba bien al ver la profunda mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su novia. Mirada que muy pocas veces había visto. Ella no era la clase de chica que simplemente se ponía triste de un momento a otro. Y repentinamente se sintió asustado. Su primera reacción fue llevar sus labios a los de ella depositando un suave beso impidiéndole continuar. Ya que tenía la sensación de que si la dejaba terminar algo malo pasaría. La abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo miedo de que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento de entre sus brazos.

Repentinamente el aire se tornó frio. El cielo se oscureció debido a la aparición de unas nubes de profundo color negro y el viento empezó a soplar con una fuerza sobrecogedora provocando que las copas de los árboles se mecieran como campanillas de viento. Mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a precipitarse por el suelo.

Una fría ráfaga de viento golpeo el rostro de Harry provocando que cerrara sus ojos color esmeralda. Fue solo un instante. Sin embargo cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba en el comedor de Hogwarts ante el cuerpo caído de Voldemort. Miro a su alrededor desconcertado mientras algunos lo miraban con perplejidad otros con alegría. Tan pronto como los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que su señor había caído comenzaron a huir. Algunos otros se encontraban terminando los duelos de vida o muerte que se estaban desarrollando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algunos de los vencedores se apresuraron a darles caza a los mortifagos que huían y otros ayudaban a los heridos.

El corazón de Harry latía violentamente. Algo en la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos parecía completamente irreal. Eso no podía ser real, sentía como si todo a su alrededor se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta. Pensó que tenía que estar soñando. Eso no podía estar pasando ¿O sí? entonces la duda lo asalto ¿Y si lo del lago solo fue solo una ilusión o un sueño? ¿Qué si solamente fue una jugada de su imaginación el verse a futuro con ella? ¿Y si era una premonición? Inmediatamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se encontraba Ginny? Algo no estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía un hueco en el estómago.

Los gemelos corrieron a socorrer a Tonks y Lupin quienes estaban mal heridos. Acompañados de una mujer algo mayor que se apresuró a revisar a Lupin y Tonks.

Harry distinguió inmediatamente el cabello rojizo de los Weasley e inmediatamente se aproximó hacia ellos, estos lo abrazaron con alegría mientras él se sintió aliviado de verlos a salvo. Miro las horribles heridas que tenían tanto Nymphadora como Remus y pensó lo peor. Los gemelos al darse cuenta de la palidez de Harry se apresuraron a hablar.

**Fred—** Están vivos…

**George—** Los van a llevar a San Mungo…

**Fred—** La medimaga se va encargar de transportarlos con cuidado.

**George—** Estarán bien…— Dijo mientras veían a la mujer empezar a disponer todo para la transportación.

Harry se dio la oportunidad de darse un pequeño respiro al saber que tanto su mentor como su mujer estaban con vida. Sin embargo la sensación de pérdida no desapareció. Había algo que no estaba bien. Se apartó de ellos sin decir una palabra, los gemelos lo miraron confundidos al no ver alivio en su rostro, sino preocupación.

A unos metros el pelinegro se encontró con Hermione y Ron.

**Harry—** ¿Dónde está Ginny?

**Hermione—** La última vez que la vi estaba con los gemelos…

**Harry—** No esta con ellos…

**Ron—** ¿No esta con mi madre? — Pregunto al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista y miraba alrededor del comedor buscando a su madre.

En ese momento Harry recordó que la señora Weasley se había enfrentado a Bellatrix. Ella había intentado matar a Ginny sin embargo la matriarca de los Weasley intervino justo a tiempo.

Al pensar lo cerca que la pelirroja estuvo de la muerte se estremeció. Miro a su alrededor y pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Lestrange a unos metros de ellos. Aún permanecía en el suelo con la expresión de desprecio, mirada desorbitada y desquiciada, esa horrible sonrisa de satisfacción que ponía cada vez que se animaba con la idea de lastimar a alguien permanecía congelada en su rostro. Un escalofrió lo invadió al pensar que parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera levantarse y atacar a todos los presentes, pero inmediatamente sacudió esa idea de su cabeza y se enfocó de nuevo en el tema que lo tenía intranquilo.

Ginny no debía estar muy lejos, seguramente estaría con su madre ayudando a alguien. Trato de tranquilizarse con ese pensamiento. Sin embargo esa horrible sensación en su estómago no hacía más que crecer hasta hacerlo sentir enfermo. Busco con la mirada en el comedor una vez más. Fue entonces que vio a la señora Weasley reuniéndose con Fleur y Bill, quienes fueron recibidos con un abrazo de Molly. Charlie, Percy y el señor Weasley aparecieron solo unos segundos después para ser recibidos de la misma manera que Fleur y Bill. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a reunirse con ellos. Ron le dio una palmada a Harry para que se acercaran a su familia este asintió mientras caminaba Ron, Hermione y Harry fueron abrazados por la señora Weasley en cuanto los vio llegar. El pelinegro se sintió confortado por unos segundos en los brazos de aquella mujer. Después de unos minutos o tal vez más, la señora Weasley se apartó de ellos y antes de que pudieran decir nada ella hablo.

**Molly—** ¿Han visto a Ginny?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco ante la pregunta de la señora Weasley. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la sensación de vacío se acentuó en él. Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza mientras la señora Weasley comenzaba a mirar con preocupación alrededor del comedor.

El pelinegro trato de tranquilizarse pensando en que tal vez estaría con Neville y Luna. Ya que la amistad de los tres se había estrechado en los últimos meses. Por lo que sin esperar a que la señora Weasley o sus amigos dijeran algo más, salió a toda prisa en busca de la pelirroja. Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que no debía estar muy lejos. Tal vez después se sentiría estúpido al encontrarla platicando con Luna o Neville. Sin embargo quería estar completamente seguro de que ella se encontraba bien. La maldita sensación de pesadez no lo abandonaba. Tal vez era un temor irracional, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así.

**Harry—** ¿Han visto a Ginny? –Le pregunto a un par de chicas de Gryffindor que se encontraban ayudando a Poppy Pomfrey con los heridos. Ellas negaron con la cabeza. — ¿Han visto a Neville o Luna?

**Hanna—** Yo vi ha Neville salir por la puerta persiguiendo a algunos mortifagos con algunos otros.

**Harry—** Se giró para encontrarse con Hanna Abbott ayudado a Ernie a sostenerse ya que tenía una horrible herida en la pierna. — ¿Viste si Ginny iba con él?

**Hanna—** Lo siento, no me fije bien. Algunos estudiantes y aurores fueron tras los mortifagos, así que tal vez allá salido con ellos…

Harry le dio un escueto gracias y salió corriendo en la dirección que le indico Hanna. Al salir por la puerta se detuvo un momento para ver a su alrededor buscando alguna señal que indicara por donde se habían ido. A sus oídos llegaron algunas voces y gritos que provenían del bosque negro. Inmediatamente salió corriendo en esa dirección con varita en mano. Encontró algunos cuerpos de morfifagos caídos y otros siendo capturados por algunos aurores. A lo lejos se desataban algunos duelos aislados por lo que se dirigió al mismo lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Su corazón golpeaba violentamente, mientras escuchaba a Hermione y Ron gritando atrás de él, pero no se detuvo.

**Ron/Hermione—** ¡HARRY! ¡ESPERANOS!

Llego hasta un claro en el cual estaban algunos los aurores y estudiantes luchando contra algunos mortifagos. Al llegar algunos aurores se encontraban terminando de hacer caer a los últimos tres mortifagos que permanecían en pie de lucha. Su corazón dio un vuelco al no encontrar ninguna señal de Neville, Luna o Ginny.

Hermione y Ron llegaron al lado del pelinegro.

**Hermione—** Harry… ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto casi sin aliento.

**Harry—** Se giró y vio la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña. — Tengo que encontrar a Neville y a Luna… tal vez Ginny este con ellos.

**Ron y Hermione—** Asintieron aun sin entender que estaba pasando.

Los tres caminaron de regreso al castillo mientras que la castaña y el pelirrojo trataban de tranquilizarlo. Harry sentía que algo dentro de él estaba a punto de romperse. Sintió alivio cuando pudo ver a Luna y Neville sentados en una banca del comedor. Ella se encontraba curando a Neville con su varita. El alivio se fue tan rápido como llego, al ver que Ginny no se encontraba con ellos. Por un momento sus pies se negaron a moverse de su sitio. Parecía haber sufrido algún hechizo que le impedía moverse. Se obligó a caminar hasta ellos. Sentía como si sus zapatos estuvieran hechos de cemento, cada paso se volvía más y más pesado. En su interior sintió que en cuanto hablara con ellos, confirmaría lo que su corazón estaba diciendo desde que finalizara la batalla. Tenía miedo de escuchar las palabras que confirmaran sus peores temores pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Llego hasta ellos y Neville sonrió al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba ahí, pero esta se desvaneció al ver la cara pálida y la mirada llena de preocupación del Harry, Luna levanto su mirada y la poso en sus ojos verdes.

**Harry—** ¿Han visto a Ginny?

**Luna—** Negó con la cabeza suavemente… — No… — Lo miro como si quisiera decir algo más pero se quedó en silencio.

**Neville—** La vi en el gran comedor cuando Bellatrix cayó, pero no recuerdo haberla visto después de eso… tal vez salió detrás de nosotros cuando perseguíamos a los mortifagos… no estoy seguro.

**Luna—** ¿Sucede algo?

Buscaron a Ginny en cada parte del castillo e incluso en el bosque negro. Pero sin importar cuánto buscaron no encontraron ningún rastro de ella.


	3. Capítulo 2: Heridas y cicatrices II

**Capítulo 2: Heridas y cicatrices II**

El infame Michael McGrey uno de los más fieles servidores de Lord Voldemort, tomo el control total del ministerio ante la desaparición del Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, bajo su mando se cometieron toda clase atrocidades en beneficio del señor oscuro, McGrey pereció en la batalla de Hogwarts a manos de un auror llamado Malcom Banks. Después de la cruenta contienda que llevo a el mundo mágico (igual que la vida de todos los que participaron ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente) cambiaran por completo. El ministerio de magia hizo una "caza de brujas" aún más cruel contra los seguidores de Lord Voldemort de la que se había llevado acabo después de la primera caída de este. Esto se hizo bajo las órdenes del nuevo ministro de magia interino Malcom Banks, cargo que tomo de forma ventajosa, debido a la muerte del ministro de la magia Rufus Scrimgeour quien murió torturado a manos de los mortifagos y también por dar muerte al usurpador McGrey impuesto por el que no debe ser nombrado. Fue así que no solo los mortifagos sino también todo practicante de artes oscuras y seres oscuros, fueron perseguidos en cada rincón del mundo mágico, dándoles caza como a animales y llevados a juicio ante el ministerio, en algunos casos solo bastaba con un testimonio o ser sospechoso para condenar a alguien sin necesitar alguna prueba concluyente, situación que fue aprovechada por algunos para deshacerse de sus enemigos o rivales Malcom Banks quien daba como justificación de sus actos que con castigos tan ejemplares ningún otro mago osara seguir los pasos de Voldemort. Entonces fue como un nuevo estado se erigió en el mundo mágico, lo que al principio sirvió para calmar los temores de la sociedad mágica se terminó convirtiendo en un régimen autoritario; lo que se suponía que debía ser un renacimiento de la comunidad mágica se convirtió en una dictadura llena de todo tipo de atropellos cometidos por las autoridades mágicas amparados por el nuevo lema del ministro interino "Hacer todo lo necesario para preservar la paz". El cambio en tan solo un año fue abrumador debido al sistema impuesto por Banks, la sociedad mágica se encontraba totalmente intimidada y solo unos cuantos tuvieron el valor de enfrentarse a Malcom Banks entre ellos Neville Longbottom quien en secreto fue arrestado por oponerse al nuevo régimen y llevado a Azkaban en medio de la noche para evitar que la multitud se levantara para evitar que uno de los grandes héroes de la última guerra mágica fuera apresado como un criminal, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para librarlo el chico fue encerrado. Al mismo tiempo con la ausencia del trio de oro, el mundo mágico fue apagando los intentos de los ciudadanos por levantarse contra tan temible régimen.

A su regreso al mundo mágico Harry y Ron se encontraron con la desagradable realidad fue entonces que Harry, con ayuda de su mejor amigo y la familia de este convocaron a los miembros de la orden del fénix una vez más, para defenderse de estos atropellos y la sociedad mágica que al enterarse del regreso del niño que vivió se unió al movimiento sin pensarlo dos veces, dispuestos a enfrentar el régimen totalitario se levantaron, pero antes de que si quiera pudieran empezar la oposición, Malcom Banks murió de un ataque al corazón en su cama, con la muerte del primer ministro, el puesto quedo vacante y la sociedad eligió a un nuevo primer ministro de manera democrática eligiendo como primer ministro aun miembro de la orden del fénix, Kingsley Shackelbot, un hombre que demostró honor y valía en las dos grandes guerras contra Voldemort y quien después de recuperarse de una maldición en San Mungo fue el primero en acudir al llamado de la orden contra el nuevo régimen impuesto por Banks.

El primer mandato como primer ministro de Kingsley fue liberar a todos los presos políticos y personas que fueron encarceladas injustamente, fue así que por primera vez el mundo mágico comenzó a levantarse después de atravesar por una época oscura.


	4. Capítulo 3: Después de la guerra

**Capítulo 3: Después de la guerra **

**Un mes después de la guerra… **

**Hermione-** abrazo a Harry que este le devolvía el abrazo con cariño. –En cuanto mi madre este mejor regresare ayudarte a encontrar a Ginny… -Dijo en un susurro apenas audible que el pelinegro respondió con un leve sentimiento de cabeza.

**Harry-** Se separó de la castaña después de unos minutos, la verdad es que estaba necesitando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejarla ir en esos momentos que tanto la necesitaba, pero no podía apartarla del lado de su madre quien se encontraba enferma y sola en otro país, por lo que opto por dibujar una suave sonrisa y decir. –Ten un buen viaje y no te olvides de escribir en cuanto llegues a tu destino.

**Hermione-** Asintió con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo que se encontraba con un aspecto taciturno, mella que había dejado al extravió de la pelirroja, aun a pesar de eso justamente en ese momento se encontraba despidiéndola con su mejor sonrisa mientras se comportaba como un hermano mayor preocupado por su bienestar, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dejar a su amigo en ese momento, pero su madre la necesitaba y no podía simplemente ignorarla después de una separación tan larga, además de que había otra razón por la que necesitaba marcharse, sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada al pasillo esperando encontrarse con Ron, pero este ni siquiera bajo a despedirla, hizo un acopio de sus fuerzas para evitar llorar por la decepción y el dolor que este hecho le causaba y dirigió su vista a los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley.

**Molly-** La abrazo con cariño. –Espero que tu madre se recupere pronto–Dijo mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

**Hermione-** solo pudo responder con un. –Gracias. –Conmovida por las palabras de su mejor amiga, no encontró otra palabra que pudiera aliviar lo que esa mujer estaría sintiendo desde lo que había pasado, por lo que solo acertó a abrazarla una vez más esperando darle un poco del consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento y rezando internamente por que encontraran a Ginny rápidamente.

**Molly-** a Arthur le hubiera gustado acompañarte pero debido a como están las cosas con el ministerio y lo de… -No pudo terminar, la frase por lo que opto cambiar el tema. - Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Después de unos minutos Hermione se separó de Molly y vio a los Gemelos frente a ella sonriéndole, ambos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

**George-** En cuanto tu madre este mejor te mandaremos algunos de los nuevos artilugios Weasley, para que se los muestres.

**Fred-** No sin antes haberlos probado en nuestro conejillo de indias. –Termino de decir no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia arriba.

**Hermione-** No pudo evitar sonreír ya que estaba segura de que en ese momento estaban pensando en experimentar con Ron, sin duda ellos sabían que su hermano y ella habían discutido y se lo harían pagar al pelirrojo. –Voy a extrañarlos.

**George y Fred-** Nosotros también nos extrañaríamos si fueras tu… -Terminaron de decir con una sonrisa a lo que la castaña respondió con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione tomo el pequeño bolso que aseguro en sus hombros mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu entre sus manos, antes de lanzarlo en el fuego de la chimenea miro a todos por última vez, posando sus ojos en los ojos esmeralda de su amigo este le sonrió mientras ella lanzaba los polvos en la chimenea y decía su destino con voz clara al mismo que entraba al fuego de color verde y desaparecía por esta.

**Meses después de la caída de Voldemort… **

Draco Malfoy miro al extraño frente a él, un chico alto, famélico y de aspecto taciturno, su piel pálida como el papel, profundas ojeras obscuras bajo sus ojos de color gris carentes de cualquier emoción, los huesos de sus costillas se marcaban prominentemente estaba convertido en un esqueleto y su cabello rubio largo pegado a su cráneo por el agua, cubriendo solo las partes necesarias se encontraba una toalla de color negro que hacia resaltar aún más la palidez de su piel, los ojos del blondo se dirigieron a la marca obscura en su antebrazo izquierdo, giro su antebrazo y pudo ver perfectamente la marca tenebrosa, el solo verla provoco que su estómago se revolviera, por lo que aparto sus ojos de ella y volvió su atención a su reflejo en el espejo el cual ahora resultaba un completo extraño, no quedaba ningún rastro de su porte y orgullo, nada de lo que una vez fue, ante sus ojos se había convertido en un despojo humano, incapaz de negarlo aparto la mirada del espejo al mismo que toma otra toalla y se la lleva a la cabeza para secar su cabello aun mojado.

El blondo hizo un movimiento de varita provocando que la maleta se cerrara, miro alrededor una vez más, la enorme cama tendida con sabanas de seda de color negro, el techo alto, las paredes de color verde y el tapiz con el escudo de la familia Malfoy sobre la cabecera de la cama, los enormes ventanales que daban vista a los jardines de la entrada, cubiertos de pesadas cortinas de color obscuro obstruyendo la vista, más allá su escritorio y algunos sillones de piel donde se sentaban sus "amigos" cuando lo visitaban y en el centro la puerta de entrada a su habitación, la cual se abrió de repente dejando ver a una elegante y hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y negro que lo observaba desde esta, sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que en los ojos de su madre predominaba una emoción, tristeza, a pesar de tratar de esconderse en su eterna mascara de indiferencia, no podía ocultarlo al menos de él, ella había cambiado desde la muerte de su padre, era como si su máscara se hubiera agrietado poco a poco y cada vez era más difícil para ella ocultarse tras ella.

**Narcissa-** ¿Estás listo? –Pregunto cuando llego frente a él, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, un acto que muy pocas veces había llevado acabo, al menos en presencia de Lucius.

**Draco-** Asintió mientras miraba el rostro de su madre. –Si.

Narcissa sonrió dulcemente y eso derritió el corazón del blondo aunque esta nueva sensación lo abrumaba algunas veces ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver esta nueva faceta en su madre, sin duda ella era una mujer diferente desde que su padre había muerto, por primera vez podía demostrarle abiertamente cariño aunque era algo completamente nuevo para ambos o al menos para él.

**Narcissa-** Es lo mejor. –Expreso, adelantándose a las palabras de su hijo.

Draco se detuvo a pensarlo por unos segundos y concordó con ella, su vida había dado un giro en los últimos años, pero los últimos fueron los peores viéndose envuelto en un sin número de cosas que lo llevaron a caer a un profundo abismo, lugar del que aún estaba luchando por salir, después de que se sumergiera en ese mundo tan demencial que aún lo hacía sentirse enfermo y asustado, hacia tan solo un par de horas que lo liberaron de Azkaban, lugar en el que Banks lo mando encerrar sin siquiera un juicio, lo único que necesitaron como prueba fue la marca en su brazo para declararlo culpable y condenarlo, el rubio pensó que se pudriría en ese maldito lugar el resto de su vida pero afortunadamente después de la inesperada muerte del bastardo de Banks, Kingsley tomo el cargo y permitió que le hicieran un juicio justo donde después de analizar su caso le permitieron salir de ese asqueroso agujero, pensó que al fin podría ordenar su vida pero se encontró con que el ministerio confiscó todos sus bienes, tenían que dejar la mansión cuanto antes y en ese momento solo tenían autorizado sacar lo más indispensable aparte de que no tenían ni un solo galeón partido por la mitad, no podrían tocar nada hasta que los tribunales lo autorizaran y eso tal vez llevaría años ya que debido al caos en que se sumergió el mundo mágico con los atropellos cometidos por Banks los juicios mágicos estaban dando prioridad en sacar a personas inocentes de Azkaban y hacer justicia a las víctimas del anterior régimen por lo que ellos tendrían que esperar para que analizaran su caso, no tenían a donde ir ya que al mismo tiempo todas sus "amistades" habían desaparecido tan pronto como su fortuna lo había hecho, mientras que la sociedad mágica los trataba como parias sociales. Su vida estaba completamente arruinada gracias a su padre, el solo recordar al hombre que marco toda su vida provoco un escalofrió en su ya maltrecho cuerpo, pero alejo ese pensamiento tan pronto como vino ya que aún tenía miedo de que Lucius apareciera en cualquier momento por la puerta, no tenían nada ni nadie por quien quedarse, la única persona a la que le importaba estaba de pie frente a él, así que dirigió sus ojos grises a su madre.

**Draco-** Estoy listo.

**Meses después… **

Harry se encontraba sentado en una roca frente a una fogata extendiendo sus manos intentado calentarlas sin mucho éxito, mientras su aliento se hacía visible gracias al frio. La luz del día comenzaba a apagarse rápidamente en el bosque cubierto de una capa de nieve, mientras el pelinegro se acercaba más al fuego intentando calentar sus entumecidos músculos, mientras sus dientes rechinaban de frio, después de unos minutos el calor comenzó a propagarse desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta las puntas de sus pies, la luz del cielo se extinguió por completo dejándolo solo iluminado por la luz del fuego, una vez que pudo volver a mover sus manos antes congeladas tomo su varita que permanecía oculta en su capa y con un leve movimiento hizo frotar unos leños hasta la fogata y los añadió a esta ya que no quería separarse de su la única fuente de calor que tenía, el fuego se fue intensificando poco a poco irradiando más luz y calor. Harry tomo un pequeño bolso de viaje que llevaba en su espalda y metió su mano que desapareció por completo en este mientras la revolvía buscando algo hasta que palpo justamente lo que estaba buscando, tiro de el para sacarlo y lo arrojo a unos metros de él, algo parecido a una lona gris, dejo su bolso a un lado al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita y hacia un moviente con esta mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en un instante su pequeña casa de campaña estaba armada mientras él tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente y comía un poco de pan de calabaza. Una vez que termino de comer se dirigió a la casa de campaña, no sin antes asegurarse de apagar la fogata, el interior era amplio y cálido, contaba con una amplia cama tendida con unos cobertores, también contaba con un baño con ducha y pequeña estancia con una mesa.

-Harry… Harry… Despierta…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos unos minutos mientras agudizaba su oído en la oscuridad, espero unos minutos y no escucho nada, medito un momento en la situación llegando a la conclusión en que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando volver a dormir.

-Harry…

Abrió los ojos al instante reconoció la voz aunque era como un susurro apenas audible, se levantó de la cama y se puso sus botas al instante y el abrigo, pero la voz volvió a apagarse, el pelinegro se acercó a la entrada de la casa de campaña mientras tomaba su varita con firmeza, espero y espero pero lo único que pudo percibir fue el vaivén de un viento suave, por lo que cuando se giró para regresar a la cama un fuerte grito hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-¡HARRY!

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa de campaña a la oscuridad del bosque.

**Harry-** Lumus. –Susurro y al instante una tenue luz empezó a emanar de su varita, entorno su vista al redor del bosque tratando de averiguar de qué dirección había venido el grito.

-¡HARRY!

**Harry-** ¡GINNY! –Grito al reconocer la voz de la pelirroja. -¡¿Dónde estás?¡

-¡Harry!...

Esta vez el pelinegro pudo identificar de dónde provenía el grito y salió corriendo en esa dirección, cada vez que se acercaba a la voz esta se hacía más y más fuerte, fue entonces que un grito desgarrador inundo el bosque e hizo que el corazón del pelinegro se detuviera por un momento, obligo a sus piernas a ir más rápido parecía que estaban torturando a la pelirroja de todas las formas posibles ya no lo llamaba simplemente emitía gritos cargados de dolor y miedo, el pelinegro acelero el paso cuando de repente sintió como algo lo tomaba del pie y lo jalo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer y estrellarse contra el suelo congelado, algo golpeo su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro mientras sentía como algo cálido resbalaba por su frente busco a tientas por el suelo esperando encontrar su varita pero no la encontraba mientras los gritos de Ginny se iban apagando, mientras el tanteaba la nieve desesperado por encontrar su varita y ayudar a la pelirroja.

-Es demasiado tarde. – Dijo una voz sepulcral a la espalda del pelinegro. –Nunca la encontraras, porque ella ya no se encuentra en este mundo. –Afirmo con malicia en la voz.

**Harry-** ¡Ginny! –Despertó bañado en un sudor frio.

Neville y Ron se levantaron de sus camas y acercaron rápidamente a la cama del pelinegro, mientras lo miraban alarmados.

**Ron-** ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? –Pregunto tratando de mostrase tranquilo, la verdad es que desde que el pelinegro le conto sobre ella, el mismo término soñando con ello algunas veces y eran horribles.

**Harry-** Afirmo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras veía a sus amigos. –Perdonen por despertarlos.

**Neville-** No te preocupes por eso… -Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

**Ron–** Además ya está por amanecer y tenemos que partir.

Harry miro a ambos chicos, habían cambiado mucho si bien Ron era más alto que el desde hace un par de años ahora con la perdida de Ginny maduro un poco aunque en esencia seguía siendo el mismo, su mejor amigo abandono el mundo mágico con el objetivo de buscar a Ginny junto a él, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no pudieron encontrar ni una pista que los condujera a ella. Era como si la pelirroja se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el continuaba buscando una respuesta, algo que explicara qué es lo que sucedió ese día pero seguía sin tener ninguna explicación y eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado, triste e irritable y una mezcla de sentimientos más que lo hubieran conducido a la locura de no ser por el apoyo incondicional de Ron y Neville, una sonrisa genuina apareció en sus labios al pensar en sus amigos, la misma que se desvaneció poco a poco cuando una vez más el recuerdo de ella apareció en su mente, tenía que admitir que en el fondo de su corazón seguía guardando la secreta esperanza de que ella estuviera en algún lugar buscando la manera de regresar a su familia y a él. Si bien Ron era su mejor amigo desde siempre ahora Neville también era considerado como tal, el chico que antaño fuera apocado y tímido ahora era completamente diferente alto con un semblante amistoso y rebosante confianza en sí mismo, quien desde el principio se mostró solidario en su búsqueda de Ginny a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, aunque no pudo acompañarlos, pero era comprensible ya que su abuela enfermo poco después de la batalla en Hogwarts y era toda la familia que le quedaba al chico, sin duda Harry lo comprendió ya que no podía pedirle que abandonara a la única persona que cuido de él cuándo perdió a sus padres y fuera con ellos en una búsqueda infructuosa, afortunadamente su abuela se recuperó rápidamente y Neville estaba decidido a alcanzarlos con el apoyo de su abuela pero entonces sucedió lo de "la caza de bujas" de Banks y el chico decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tales atrocidades, era un chico valiente y comprendió porqué el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en Gryffindor sin duda era afortunado de tener buenos amigos a su lado apoyándolo, ya que sin ellos era probable que hubiera caído devastado con la perdida de Ginny.

Harry estaba por decir algo cuando una lechuza entro por una de las ventanas de la cabaña en donde se estaban quedando, se posó en la cabecera de la cama del pelinegro, Ron reconoció la lechuza al instante y tomo la carta que esta traía, la abrió leyendo el contenido con detenimiento alzo la mirada y la poso en Harry.

**Ron-** Mi padre me pide que regresemos.


	5. Capitulo 4 La Madriguera

**Capítulo 4: La madriguera**

**Días después…**

La extraña estructura con varios pisos agregados aparentemente al azar uno encima de otro, como piezas de lego a punto de caerse sobresalía en un claro del bosque como una pintura de arte abstracto. Neville, Ron y Harry contemplaron el lugar por un largo momento, a Neville no dejaba de sorprenderle la estructura de la casa que daba la apariencia de estaba a punto por derrumbarse en cualquier momento realmente era muy sólida gracias a la magia de los señores Weasley, muchas veces escucho de la peculiar casa del pelirrojo pero era la primera vez que podía contemplarla, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, pensando en lo que su abuela diría si viera el lugar, al mismo tiempo que admitía que a él le hubiera encantado vivir en una casa tan singular. Por su parte el pelirrojo se encontraba dividido por sus sentimientos, estar en su casa después de un largo tiempo de ausencia era extraño pero también lo inundo el sentimiento de añoranza recordando a su madre preparando la cena en la cocina, a su padre aparecer cada noche por la puerta de esta con algún artefacto muggle mientras sonreía como un niño con juguete nuevo, a Percy leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista en su habitación, las constantes explosiones en la habitación los gemelos y a Ginny sonrojándose mientras se tropezaba con Harry en alguna de las estancias de la casa, el pelirrojo al pensar en su hermana hizo que la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro desapareciera poco a poco. Los pensamientos de Harry en ese lugar estaban inundados de grandes recuerdos, ese fue el segundo lugar que fue como un hogar para él, donde por primera vez lo hicieron sentirse bienvenido y querido, el Señor y la Señora Weasley eran para el como parte de su familia, en más de una ocasión se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de crecer con los Dursley, los Weasley o su padrino Sirius se hubieran hecho cargo de él, sin duda su vida habría sido muy diferente, pero no tenía caso pensar en eso, si bien sus primeros años de vida fueron un desastre, cuando cumplió once años su vida dio un cambio radical, descubrió que sus padres lo amaron e incluso su madre sacrifico su vida para protegerlo, conoció sus mejores amigos, Ron, Hermione y ahora Neville, descubrió que Sirius y Lupin eran los mejores amigos de su padre, que su padrino se hubiera hecho cargo de él de no ser arrestado, condenado y llevado a Azkaban, los Weasley lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, los gemelos se hicieron sus aliados incondicionales y ahora eran sus socios, Hagrid era un buen amigo, Albus Dumbledore siempre se mantuvo a su lado protegiéndolo y dándole un sabio consejo cuando lo necesitaba e incluso Severus Snape su profesor de pociones a su forma lo protegió hasta el día de su muerte, algunas noches se preguntaba como Snape pudo seguir adelante después de perder a la mujer que amo. Desde que Harry había perdido a Ginny, se sentía profundamente vacío y se preguntó muchas veces como es que Severus pudo vivir con la perdida de Lily. Porque si de algo no tenía la menor duda el pelinegro, era que Severus amo profundamente a su madre. –Los labios de Harry dibujaron una débil y triste sonrisa, al pensar que en ese preciso momento se encontraba viviendo en carne propia lo que Severus vivió por años, en ese momento tenía más en común con su antiguo profesor de lo que nunca habría imaginado, irónicamente la única persona que podría entender por lo que él estaba pasando, era Snape y ahora estaba muerto.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la casa que poco a poco quedaba sumida en la oscuridad por la llegada de la noche, la luz de adentro se colaba por una ventana hacia la oscuridad, ellos se quedaron de pie en la entrada sin decir nada, Ron estaba nervioso, mientras que Harry simplemente parecía estar en otro lugar en ese momento, mientras Neville los mira preguntándose si debería ser el que tocara la puerta, pero antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la señora Weasley frente a ellos.

**Molly- **¿Ron qué haces parado ahí afuera como un acechador? –Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia al pelirrojo- Se suponía que iban a llegar hace dos días, ¿Se puede saber dónde fuiste?, Tu padre y tus hermanos estaban a punto de ir a buscarlos–Dijo mientras pasaba a abrazar al niño que vivió y a Neville. –Harry, mira que delgado estas, Neville mira cómo has crecido, seguramente están hambrientos, vamos pasen la cena esta lista.

**Harry-** Le regalo una sonrisa a la señora Weasley, sin duda ella también se encontraba más delgada y un poco pálida, pero seguía siendo la misma mujer energética que conocía. –¿El Sr. Weasley está en casa? –Pregunto sorprendido ya que antes de que se marchara Hermione, el padre de Ron llegaba muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano ya que el ministerio estaba hecho un lio después de la muerte de McGrey por lo que casi no lo veían por la casa, más que en muy contadas ocasiones.

**Molly-** Si, al parecer las cosas en el Ministerio por fin están regularizándose por lo que Arthur a estado llegando a su hora habitual en estos días… Neville tu abuela ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana preguntando por ti.

**Neville-** ¿Mi abuela?

**Molly-** Si, amenazo con venir si no sabía nada de ti en un par de días e ir a buscarte… le dije que no era necesario ya que Arthur y los chicos irían a buscarlos sino llegaban mañana…

**Neville-** Sonrió divertido, conocía a su abuela muy bien y sin duda con el carácter de la señora Weasley abrían chocado en más de una ocasión, ni siquiera quería imaginarse como sería una discusión entre ambas mujeres. –Creo que lo mejor es que regrese a mi casa.

**Molly-** No, ya es tarde para que te marches, será mejor que se quedes esta noche solo mándale una lechuza a tu abuela para que sepa que regresaste… Merlín, esa mujer nunca cambiara. –Susurro lo último, en un tono irritado, mientras los chicos entraban pero Harry pudo escucharlo y sonrió divertido.

Al entrar los chicos fueron recibidos por El señor Weasley, Billy, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George todos les daban palmadas, saludos de mano o abrazos.

**Arthur-** ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje de regreso?

**Neville-** Bien

**Molly-** La cena esta lista, tomen asiento.

La cena estuvo deliciosa entre risas y conversaciones sobre cómo estaban yendo las cosas en el mundo mágico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía que la vida y la alegría volvía a la madriguera después de mucho tiempo, era reconfortante para todos estar ahí en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada a la madriguera, el clima cambio de cálido a frio, el cielo se tornó obscuro mientras una ligera llovizna silenciosa caía sobre el suelo cubriendo de agua todo a su paso formando pequeños riachuelos en los desniveles del bosque. Mientras Harry y Ron se encontraban mirando por la ventana las casi imperceptibles gotas. Neville se encontraba tomando sus cosas mientras los chicos lo acompañaban a la chimenea de la casa.

**Neville-** Iré con mi abuela a Escocia un par de días, para ir al funeral de mi tío abuelo Harfang. –Dijo ya que su abuela le mando una lechuza hablándole de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

**Ron-** Nos vemos pronto.

**Neville-** Cuenta con ello. –Dijo mientras chocaba las manos con el pelirrojo.

**Harry-** Si tu abuela o tú necesitan algo no dejes de avisarnos. –Expreso mientras le daba la mano al pelinegro.

**Neville-** Lo mismo digo. –Los veré luego. –Dijo mientras arrojaba polvos flu en la chimenea y desaparecía entre las llamas azules.

**Ron-** Va ser extraño no estar con Neville estos días.

**Harry-** Solo serán un par de días… -Dijo mientras interiormente admitía que esos días extrañaría la presencia del pelinegro, quien se había convertido más que en un amigo un hermano para él al igual que Ron.

La cena a comparación de la cena anterior fue callada, solo acompañada del sonido de la lluvia y los cubiertos, el ambiente se sentía tenso para todos, incluso el señor Weasley que era una persona relajada y despreocupada en ese momento parecía sombrío en ese momento, al igual que los gemelos estaban sorprendentemente callados lo que era aún más inusual, provocando que el ambiente se sintiera aún más asfixiante, algo estaba por suceder y todos los presentes podían sentirlo. Todos terminaron de cenar casi al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que Arthur se aclaró la garganta y todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a este.

**Arthur-** Harry… Ron… Molly y yo los hemos mandado a venir para hablar con ustedes… Ron, ya hemos hablado con tus hermanos y ellos están de acuerdo con esta decisión…

**Ron-** ¿Qué quieres decir Papa? ¿De qué decisión hablas?

**Arthur-** Nosotros hemos decidido que tú y Harry no pueden seguir buscando a tu hermana. –Dijo con voz firme.

Ron y Harry se quedaron helados al escuchar lo que Arthur les estaba diciendo en ese momento, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

**Ron-** …¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Papa? ¿Cómo pueden pedir que dejemos de buscar a Ginny?... –Su tono ante la última pregunta estaba cargado de reproche.

**Harry-** Se levantó de la mesa al asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, miro al Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley y con voz firme dijo. –Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.

**Ron-** También se levantó de la mesa y dijo. –Yo tampoco.

Antes de que si quiera pudieran hacer algo más la voz de la Sra. Weasley rompió el silencio.

**Molly-** Ron, ve a hablar con tu padre y tus hermanos en tu habitación. –Era una orden. –Yo necesito hablar con Harry a solas… y después hablare contigo. –Su voz no dejo a nadie más cuestionar las ordenes de la matriarca de la familia, por lo que todos salieron en silencio dejando a Harry y Molly solos en el comedor.

Harry se encontraba sentado frente a Molly, después de cenar, tenía el extraño presentimiento de adonde se dirigiría la conversación y simplemente no estaba preparado para eso.

**Molly-** Harry, cariño… -Su tono era dulce y a la vez triste, lo que hizo que el corazón del pelinegro le doliera. –Sé que no puedo obligarte a obedecerme, pero quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte… ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

**Harry-** Solo pudo asentir al ver que lo que Molly estaba a punto de decirle le dolería más a ella que a el…

**Molly-** Yo sé cuánto amas a Ginny… y que lo que Arthur y yo te estamos pidiendo es demasiado… pero ha pasado un año y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de su paradero, ni en el mundo mágico ni el muggle… Harry tú y Ron aún son muy jóvenes y tienen una vida por delante.

Harry- Estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la Sra. Weasley.

**Molly-** Sé cuánto la amas y la quieres… cuanto deseas encontrarla, pero estoy segura que ella no querría verlos a ti y a Ron vivir de esta manera… dejando sus vidas de lado, por ella… Estoy segura de que ella no querría esto… Harry, es momento de que pienses en tu futuro, ha llegado el momento en que tienes que dejarla ir… -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella estaba hablando con el cómo estaba seguro que su propia madre lo habría hecho de tener oportunidad, le tomo de la mano con cariño, lo miro a los ojos diciéndole que era hora de que comenzara a retomar su vida y que no se preocupara ya que ellos no dejarían de abandonar la búsqueda de Ginny, supo cuando un par de lágrimas se escaparon del rostro de la señora Weasley cuanto aun le dolía la desaparición de su hija y también cuan agradecida estaba con él por su empeño en buscarla pero sobre todo por los sentimientos que tenía por ella, le dijo que no podía permitir que siguiera viviendo de la forma que estaba haciéndolo desde que ella se fue, eso no estaba bien para alguien tan joven como el, por eso conteniendo el llanto ella le pidió que continuara con su vida que era el momento en que la dejara ir. El pelinegro no pudo resistirse a la súplica de la mujer frente a él, conociendo que el dolor que ella sentía por su ausencia era mucho más profundo que el suyo, ella era la persona que le dio la vida a la mujer que él amaba y supo que no podía negarse a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Hogwarts por primera vez en su historia permaneció cerrado por más de un año debido a la batalla que fue librada en su interior ya que después de tan sangrienta batalla fuera llevada en los terrenos del colegio tuvo sus consecuencias, el daño material era enorme pero no irreparable, el mayor perjuicio fue de otro tipo, las innumerables vidas que se arrebataron en aquel lugar de forma tan violenta y los incalculables hechizos de magia oscura ejercidos en ese lugar dejaron una profunda herida en el castillo… una huella que jamás podría ser borrada. La nueva directora Minerva McGonagall tuvo que trabajar en conjunto con los profesores para reparar el colegio, no podía permitir que los alumnos regresaran a un lugar que podía ser peligroso para ellos en lugar de un refugio, un hogar. Así que aunque sabía que esa clase de daño no tenía cura al menos podría hacerlo cicatrizar debidamente, por esa razón mando a los alumnos de Hogwarts a estudiar a otras escuelas fuera del país como Durmstrang o Beauxbatons mientras se hacían las debidas reparaciones al colegio para que los alumnos pudieran volver.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El pelinegro reacciono al sentir la sacudida en su hombro y abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de Ron frente a él.

**Harry-** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ron-** Hay que prepararnos, sino, no llegaremos a tomar el tren y si eso sucede mi madre me asesinara. –Comento con fastidio y miedo a la vez.

Harry sonrió al recordar el sermón que la señora Weasley les dio un par de días después de que regresaron a la madriguera y sobre su idea de abandonar la escuela como los gemelos, a pesar de que fue dulce en la forma de regañar al pelinegro con el pelirrojo no se contuvo, dejándole muy claro que no permitiría dejar la escuela o se atendría a las consecuencias, como siempre la madre de Ron se salió con la suya. La madre de su amigo que a pesar de su estatura, lo compensaba su fuerte temperamento, solo bastaba con una sola mirada para que pudiera controlar a todos los varones de la familia, sin duda era sorprendente. Harry sacudió el recuerdo de la conversación con la señora Weasley, se levantó de la cama se dirigió al baño necesitaba tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, el agua caliente le ayudo a despejarse ya que necesitaría de todo el acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su promesa y más aun de volver al colegio donde tenía tantos recuerdos. Ya cambiado se reunió con el pelirrojo en el comedor, su amigo había cambiado su cabello rojo ahora era más corto y sin duda ahora era más alto que el, los gemelos se encontraban en el comedor platicando sobre nuevos artilugios para la tienda mientras que Percy sonreía con la conversación, las asperezas que antaño tuvo el tercer hijo de los Weasley con su familia se habían limado en la batalla de Hogwarts, si bien aún había ocasiones que peleaban siempre se recolonizaban de un extraño modo con alguna broma, era extraño ver a Percy "El prefecto perfecto" jugarles bromas a los gemelos pero de alguna forma se sentía como si fuera natural para ellos, Bill y Charlie aparecieron por la puerta del comedor poco después.

La familia Weasley se había reunido en la madriguera ante el regreso de Ron y Harry para discutir sobre lo que harían con el caso de Ginny. Debido a que tanto los gemelos como Percy se habían ido a vivir por su cuenta, los gemelos vivían en un pequeño apartamento en la parte superior de Sortilegios Weasley, mientras que Percy se mudó a un edificio situado en Londres muggle muy cerca de una de las entradas mágicas que llevaba al ministerio, Charlie se encontraba de vacaciones, mientras que Bill trabajaba en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones y asesor, él se estaba quedando en la madriguera mientras que Fleur se encontraba en Francia cuidando a su madre quien contrajo fiebre roja y a también de su hermana Gabrielle, debido a que su padre se encontraba de viaje. Después de platicar por días sobre lo que harían, ninguno de ellos dio marcha atrás con el plan de seguir buscándola eso era algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo pero en lo que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo fue en quitarle esa responsabilidad a Harry y Ron sin importar cuanto discutieron ambos chicos. El pelinegro se sentó a la mesa mientras era recibido por los hermanos por una sonrisa.

**Fred-** Harry, estamos pensando en ya que el negocio va también….

**George-** Abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade ya que cerraron el Zonko…

**Fred-** ¿Qué te parece la idea socio? Hay que ir pensando en expandirnos.

**Harry-** ¿Están pensando en comprar el Zonko? Creo que no es necesario ya que tienen el servicio de envió por mensajería funcionando, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco sería una mala idea en cuanto tenga una oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade iré para ver si vale la pena invertir en el local.

**Ron-** Creo que sería un éxito con los estudiantes. –Comento el chico mientras se servía huevos en su plato.

**Percy-** Si hacen eso no dudo que los profesores tendrán muchas ganas de agradecérselo personalmente. –Comento sarcásticamente ganándose una risa divertida por parte de todos en la mesa.

**George-** Claro que lo agradecerán…

**Fred-** Sin duda nuestra salida de Hogwarts les debió dejar un vacío enorme a los profesores…

**George-** Que pretendemos llenar con Artilugios Weasley ya que dudamos que alguien más pueda ocupar nuestro lugar.

**Fred-** George y yo somos irremplazables…

**Charlie-** Igual que su ego…

**Bill-** Ese sí que es irremplazable. –Dijo chocando cinco con Charlie a la vez que sonreían.

**George-** No me lo puedo creer los veteranos están de vuelta en el juego.

**Fred-** Esto se pondrá interesante. –Dijo sonriéndole con malicia a sus hermanos mayores que les devolvieron la sonrisa aceptando el reto.

**Molly- **Sera mejor que no estén hablando en serio. –Dijo cuando entro por la puerta de la cocina, todos se giraron para ver a la menuda mujer con las manos en la cadera dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia. –Ya tuve suficiente con las bromas entre Percy y los gemelos estas semanas, la última termino con el baño convertido en una selva tropical mientras su padre se bañaba porque alguno ustedes. –Dijo señalando a los gemelos. -Pensó que Percy estaba adentro ¿Saben el susto que se llevó su padre cuando apareció la boa?

Los chicos tuvieron que evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del señor Weasley saliendo completamente desnudo siendo, mientras lanzaba un encantamiento para desaparecer una enorme boa de la ducha. Los gemelos no se atrevieron a mirar a su madre ya que sabían en cuanto sus ojos contactaran con los de ella estarían perdidos, mientras rogaban por una distracción para poder huir cuanto antes de su vista y al perecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando entro una lechuza por la ventana llevando una carta para Bill. La señora Weasley tomo la carta mientras le daba una recompensa a la lechuza y se la tendía a su hijo que se apresuró a leer con ansias.

**Molly-** ¿Es de Fleur?

**Bill-** Si, su madre se encuentra mejor, me dice que va ir a dejar a Gabrielle al colegio. –Comento con una sonrisa sin despegar los ojos de la carta en sus manos.

**Molly-** ¿Cuándo estará de regreso?

**Bill-** En un par de días ya que quiere esperar hasta que su padre este de regreso de su viaje de negocios.

**Charlie-** Por cierto ¿Dónde está Papa?

**Molly-** Tuvo que ir al ministerio, ya que están hasta el cuello con los juicios mágicos además están discutiendo sobre algunos otros asuntos relacionados con los seres mágicos y las reformas a las leyes mágicas que está haciendo el primer ministro.

El desayuno después de eso termino con tranquilidad mientras Harry repasaba mentalmente las cosas que llevaba. esperando que no se le olvidara nada al bajar con su baúl su vista, en su camino hacia la chimenea de los Weasley hizo una última pausa cuando su mirada se encontró con el reloj de la señora Weasley vio la manecilla de Ginny detenida en la parte que señalaba "Peligro mortal", el mismo lugar en el que había permanecido desde que ella desapareció congelada en el tiempo al igual que su corazón, sin apartar la mirada sintió que en ese momento comenzaba a faltarle aire, soltó un suspiro de frustración y estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo para continuar con la búsqueda de la pelirroja olvidando todo lo que había hablado con los Weasley o la madre de Ginny y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento sintió una palmada en su hombro se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron.

**Ron-** Vamos hermano, es hora de irnos. –Dijo seriamente mientras lo apartaba del reloj y lo conducía a la chimenea.

* * *

Deimos Eris:

Hola a tod s, son los primeros días de mes y estoy muy feliz el día de hoy, por dos razones el primero es que estoy de vacaciones (aunque sean solo unos días) y eso me ha dado tiempo para escribir y actualizar esta historia y publicar en mi blog y en todas partes,

El segundo motivo es que hoy es mi cumpleaños por lo que quise actualizar como un regalo para ustedes. :3 espero que lo disfrutaran.

Sé que los he tenido muy descuidados ya que compaginar la escuela y el trabajo se ha hecho difícil actualizar tan frecuentemente como quisiera, pero una cosa tengan por seguro y es que siempre termino lo que empiezo, por lo que no pienso abandonar esta historia, a menos que una fuerza mayor me lo impida.

También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo no solo de leer esta historia, sino también por agregarme a sus favoritos y muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de comentar, sin lugar a dudas sus comentarios son una gran motivación para mí y seguir escribiendo.

No se olviden de visitar mi blog, la dirección aparece en todas las portadas de mis historias.

Como siempre les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cualquier parte del mundo en donde se encuentren así como mis mejores deseos.

Judith Elizalde


	6. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Harry y Ron se encontraron con Molly y Arthur al salir de la chimenea de un viejo edifico de correos ubicado convenientemente al lado de la estación de trenes, ya que los trasladores estaban siendo regulados por el ministerio para que los magos no hieran mal uso de ellos y sin otra forma de transportarse ya que en el segundo año los chicos perdieron el auto del señor Weasley, optaron por hacerlo por la red flu. Con un liguero movimiento de varita la Señora Weasley les quito el polvo de la chimenea y se encaminaron hacia la estación, directamente a la plataforma 9 ¾ , mientras que los gemelos hablaban con Harry sobre negocios. La estación de King Cross se encontraba atestada de personas ya que la reapertura del colegio causo un sentimiento de empatía entre la comunidad mágica levantando por completo el ánimo de todos, debido a que el colegio se convirtió en un emblema de esperanza y orgullo no solo para todos los que participaron en la segunda guerra sino para todas las personas que fueron subyugadas con el segundo régimen de Lord Voldemort, la batalla librada en sus puertas y la caída definitiva del que no debía ser nombrado .Dentro del castillo contribuyeron a infundir esperanza y unidad dentro de la sociedad. Alumnos nuevos y alumnos antiguos se encontraban con sus viejos amigos mientras que otros se despedían de sus familias para abordar el tren.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de los señores Wesley y de los gemelos, no sin las recomendaciones de la señora Weasley sobre tomar en serio su último año dentro del colegio y que los gemelos los surtieran con unos cuantos artículos más de Sortilegios Weasley y tarjetas del negocio para que las entregaran a sus compañeros a espaldas de la su madre. El pelirrojo y el pelinegro ya se encontraban a bordo del tren mirando por las ventanas de su compartimiento alejándose de las personas que los miraban con admiración o susurraban a su paso, ambos se encontraban pensando en que es lo que ese año les traería a ambos, sería la primera vez que no Harry no estaría cuidándose de los planes que Voldemort en su contra, Albus ya no estaría ahí para aconsejarlos y guiarlos, ni siquiera Snape daría la clase pociones nunca más… y Hermione tal vez no cursaría el último año con ellos, ya que no habían tenido ninguna noticia suya desde que se marchó a Francia. Al parecer las cosas en su último año serian diferentes, demasiado diferentes.

Ron podría haber disfrutado la fama en otro tiempo, pero después de la pérdida de su hermana se encontró más preocupado por el paradero de Ginny que por ser uno de los héroes de la última guerra mágica, mientras que para el pelinegro seguía siendo molesto lidiar con la fama del niño que vivió o el elegido, su fama se acrecentó al derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado y sobrevivido dos veces. Sin embargo la atención era dividida entre los demás participantes de la batalla y sobre todo con Neville ya que el chico se convirtió en líder de la resistencia del E.D en Hogwarts junto con Ginny y Luna, también había tenido el valor de plantarle la cara a Lord Voldemort demostrando arriesgando su vida e incluso en la ausencia del elegido en el mundo mágico fue uno de los primeros en oponer resistencia al régimen de McGrey, por lo que ahora era reconocido por todos. Harry se encontraba pensando una vez más en como Neville y el estuvieron muy cerca de vivir la vida del otro, mientras que Ron se encontraba en silencio mirando por la venta perdi do en sus propios pensamientos sin decir nada, ambos se encontraban disfrutando del cómodo silencio cuando repentinamente la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y ambos chicos saltaron con varitas del asiento dispuestos a lanzar mocomurcielagos a cualquier admirador impertinente que les pidiera un autógrafo o algo por el estilo pero en su lugar se encontraron con el rostro de alguien conocido.

**Neville-** Levanto las manos en señal de paz. –Juro que no estoy interesado en pedirles autógrafos ni nada por el estilo.

**Harry-** Vio al chico alto de cabello negro frente a ellos sonriéndoles amistosamente y se acercó a él abrazándolo. –Neville, ¿Qué tal te fue con tu abuela en Escocia?.

**Ron-** Se acercó y saludo de la misma al pelinegro. -¿Espero que me trajeras algún recuerdo?

**Neville-** Bien, el funeral fue muy emotivo ya que era el único hermano de mi abuela, ella tuvo que quedarse allá ya que en un par de días se dará lectura al testamento de su hermano, yo tuve que volver para cursar el último año. No lo podía creer cuando escuche que estaban en el tren ¿Pensé que iban a buscar la forma de huir? –Comento con una sonrisa.

**Ron-** Nosotros también. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos siendo imitado por Harry y Neville no sin ponerle seguro a la puerta.

**Harry-** En pocas palabras la madre de Ron, no nos dejó más opciones… -Termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

**Neville-** Me alegro de que lo hiciera, sin duda sería extraño estar en el colegio sin ustedes… sobre todo después de todo lo que compartimos el último año.

**Harry-** Tienes razón, no sería lo mismo si no estuviéramos todos juntos en el último año.

**Ron-** Todos no, falta Hermione… –Dijo más para sí mismo que para los otros chicos, estuvo a punto de nombrar a Ginny pero se detuvo a tiempo ya que no quería herir a Harry cuando parecía estar asimilándolo por fin.

**Neville-** ¿Siguen sin saber nada de ella?

**Harry-** No, después de la última carta que recibí de ella de Paris en donde me informaba que ella y su madre se iban quedar un tiempo ahí… después de eso no recibimos ninguna noticia, nuestras cartas simplemente regresaron sin ninguna respuesta, por eso pensaba que en las próximas vacaciones podríamos ir a Francia y ver como se encuentra.

**Neville-** Cuenten conmigo para el viaje…

**Ron-** Me pregunto ¿si seguirá molesta conmigo?…

**Harry-** No lo creo, además lo hiciste por su bien… tendrás que hablar con ella y explicarle tus razones, es una chica inteligente sé que te entenderá. –Dijo tratando de levantar el ánimo del pelirrojo.

**Ron-** Sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su amigo, mientras internamente rogaba tener esa oportunidad, simplemente se había comportado como un cretino la última vez que estuvieron juntos y no había día en que no se arrepintiera por ello. –Eso espero.

**Neville**\- Hermione, siempre ha sido madura estoy seguro de que te escuchara. –Afirmo.

**Harry-** ¿Sabes algo Luna? Hace un par de semanas que no recibo ninguna carta de ella–Trato de cambiar el tema ya que sabía que el pelirrojo no dejaba de lamentarse por la pérdida de la castaña.

**Neville-** Recibí una carta de ella cuando estaba en Escocia, dijo que necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos sobre su padre antes de regresar a Londres… no la vi en el tren, así que tal vez llegue después, les manda saludos…

**Harry-** ¿Cómo lleva Luna lo de la muerte de su padre? –Pregunto a Neville, él había intercambiado cartas de la rubia las que ella le enviaba siempre venían acompañadas con algunos extraños regalos como binoculares para ver Torposoplos en la oscuridad o una extraña red tan delgada como la telaraña de una araña de color rosa chillón para atrapar Nargles y ejemplares del Quisquilloso que continuaba su publicación.

Después de que ellos tuvieran que salir huyendo de la casa de la rubia, Xenophilius Lovegood fue torturado por los Mortifagos hasta dejarlo en un estado deplorable. Harry se enteró después de que Neville se uniera a ellos y fue cuando el pelinegro quiso saber cómo se encontraba Luna y apoyarla, como ella siempre había hecho con él, sin embargo ella lo motivo a continuar con su búsqueda, el trato de hablar con ella sobre eso pero hacerlo por cartas simplemente no se sentía bien así que no lo hizo y ella tampoco comento nada sobre ello, siempre esperando alguna oportunidad de encontrarse con ella y expresárselo directamente.

**Neville-** Creo que este bien, bueno también como lo puede llevar en una situación así…

**Harry-** Simplemente asintió, mientras pensaba en rubia lo había apoyado tanto y aún más con lo sucedido con Ginny, sin embargo él se centró en una sola cosa, la búsqueda obsesiva de la pelirroja que lo absorbió de tal manera que dejo atrás a todos los seres que lo apreciaban, entre ellos a Neville y a Luna, justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que fue y se sintió mal por ello, ya que prácticamente les había dado la espalda a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban, mientras que el solo se centró en lo que el sentía, sin embargo ahora no tenía caso recriminarse, sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos le pasaría por la cabeza recriminarle sus actos, por lo que ahora haría todo lo posible por retribuir la comprensión y apoyo que recibió de todos sus amigos, empezando por Luna, la chica a la que incluso en el día del funeral de su padre pudo acompañar y estar a su lado y apoyarla como ella siempre lo hizo con él.

Los chicos rápidamente cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a hablar de un poco de todo de Quidditch hasta sobre la fiesta de inauguración del colegio de la cual todo mundo hablaba y esperaba con ansias, el tiempo se les fue volando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban por llegar al colegio por lo que los tres se cambiaron rápidamente y tomaron sus cosas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sintió feliz, había olvidado que ese lugar a pesar de las malas vivencias también habían mucho más buenos recuerdos ese seguía siendo un hogar el primer en él se sintió como en casa, a lo lejos vio a Hagrid instruyendo a los niños de primer año mientras levantaba uno de sus enormes brazos en señal de saludo que los chicos regresaron para después dirigirse a los carruajes donde las chicas lanzaban suspiros a su paso y los chicos murmuraban a voces sin darles importancia los tres se subieron a un carruaje donde se encontraba una chica de tez ligeramente morena, cabello castaño obscuro y un par de penetrantes ojos de color negro, que al verlos subir les dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio, los chicos se miraron entre sí, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien los miraba de esa forma, al menos abiertamente lo cual les causó asombro, la chica tenia agallas al no ocultarlo pero ellos no se sintieron intimidados así que no se bajarían del carruaje solo por eso, si se sentía incomoda entonces la que tendría que bajarse seria ella, al parecer la chica leyó sus pensamientos y estaba por hacerlo cuando el carruaje comenzó a avanzar, provocando que maldijera entre dientes mientras ellos sonreían divertidos ante la actitud de la chica que se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras sostenía su varita en una de las manos.

Neville, Ron y Harry decidieron ignorar a la chica ya que estaban seguros que si se burlaban abiertamente de ella no dudaría en mandarles alguna maldición y realmente no es que los asustara que lo hiciera sino el hecho de enfrentar a una chica sin ningún motivo estaba mal y más a una chica sola, a pesar de que ella parecía ser una persona capaz de atacarlos a la menor provocación era simplemente que no se sentían bien sobre ello, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber que decir.

**Ron-** Al notar el aire deprimente que estaba tomando el viaje con la extraña que parecía querer asesinarlos a la menor oportunidad y arrojar sus cuerpos en el Lago Negro para que nadie lo supiera, decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Creen que realmente The Monsters venga a tocar al colegio?

**Harry-** ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

**Ron-** Cuando fui al baño, escuche a un par de chicos hablando sobre ello.

**Harry-** Todo el mundo está diciendo toda clase de rumores locos sobre la reapertura del colegio…

**Neville-** Es verdad, cuando salí a buscar el carrito de los bocadillos escuche a un par de chicos de cuarto contarles a los niños de primero sobre que traerían un show de hadas de fuego y un gigante de tres cabezas. –Comento sin poder contener una risa al igual que Ron y Harry al ver como los chicos les tomaron el pelo a los niños.

**Harry-** Sin duda esos pobres chicos se van a llevar una terrible decepción al igual que Ron cuando se dé cuenta de The monsters no vendrán… -Termino de decir mientras soltaba una carcajada al igual que Neville.

**Ron-** ¡Oye! Yo no pensé que realmente vendrían…

* * *

Deimos Eris:

Hola a tod s, son los primeros días de mes y estoy muy feliz el día de hoy, por dos razones el primero es que estoy de vacaciones (aunque sean solo unos días) y eso me ha dado tiempo para escribir y actualizar esta historia y publicar en mi blog y en todas partes,

El segundo motivo es que hoy es mi cumpleaños por lo que quise actualizar como un regalo para ustedes. :3 espero que lo disfrutaran.

Sé que los he tenido muy descuidados ya que compaginar la escuela y el trabajo se ha hecho difícil actualizar tan frecuentemente como quisiera, pero una cosa tengan por seguro y es que siempre termino lo que empiezo, por lo que no pienso abandonar esta historia, a menos que una fuerza mayor me lo impida.

También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo no solo de leer esta historia, sino también por agregarme a sus favoritos y muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de comentar, sin lugar a dudas sus comentarios son una gran motivación para mí y seguir escribiendo.

No se olviden de visitar mi blog, El Mundo de Deimos Eris / .mx

Como siempre les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cualquier parte del mundo en donde se encuentren así como mis mejores deseos.

Judith Elizalde


	7. Capitulo 6 Un nuevo comienzo II

**Capítulo 6. Un nuevo comienzo II**

Al llegar al colegio la chica se bajó del carruaje rápidamente no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de desprecio, a la que los tres no le dieron ninguna importancia, bajaron del carruaje viendo el castillo frente a ellos más imponente que nunca, una enorme cantidad de sentimientos inundaron el pecho de los chicos, pero la nostalgia y la alegría predominaron en ellos, una con más fuerza que la otra, no solo en los chicos sino en todos los alumnos que regresaban, todos ellos invadidos por las mismas emociones que ellos, era increíble volver a estar ahí de pie después de más de un año de ausencia, contemplando frente a ellos su hogar dándoles la bienvenida. Después de salir de sus pensamientos los chicos se dirigieron al interior del castillo donde varias luces flotantes de colores iluminaban su camino, hasta el gran comedor que parecía aún más grande que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, el impresionante cielo nocturno del techo era aún más espectacular ya que algunas estrellas fugaces parecían caer de vez en cuando, mientras las velas y los candelabros flotantes iluminaban con calidez el comedor, los estandartes de las cuatro casas colgaban en sus respectivas mesas, mientras todos miraban como en la mesa de profesores ondeaba el escudo de la escuela resplandecía con todos los colores de las cuatro casas, donde Hagrid se encontraba sentado en su lugar de costumbre, cuando miro a Harry, Neville y Ron alzo su enorme mano en saludo que los chicos respondieron de la misma manera, al lado del gigante se encontraba sentado la profesora Sybill Trelawney quien platicaba con Aurora Sinistra, también se encontraba Horace Slughorm platicando con Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheda Babbling y Séptima Vector, Minerva McGonagall se encontraba sentada en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontrara sentado Albus Dumbledore, aunque su asiento era diferente. Harry pensó que cuando entrara al comedor una sensación de malestar o algo parecido lo invadiría pero no fue así, al contrario era como si todo el lugar emanara una agradable atmósfera y al perecer no era el único, ya que todos sonreían y no dejaban de mirar de un lado a otro, platicando unos con otros alegremente.

Harry vio como los chicos de primer año junto con otro grupo de niños, al parecer un año mayores que los más pequeños, los cuales eran guiados por Hagrid. Los niños miraban a todos lados asombrados, mientras otros caminaban con nerviosismo y otros susurraban entre ellos tratando de alcanzar al semigigante.

Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie en su lugar y se dirigió hacia todos los estudiantes, al mismo tiempo que todos se quedaban en silencio y dirigían sus miradas expectantes a la nueva Directora del colegio.

**McGonagall-** Antes de comenzar con la selección de las casas a las que a partir de ahora pasaran a formar parte. –Dijo mientras miraba a los niños que estaban por cursar su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts. –Quiero dirigirme a todos los que están presentes, como todos saben hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles y todos hemos sufrido alguna perdida de alguna u otra forma. -La directora hiso una pausa.

Tanto Harry, Neville y Ron sintieron un hueco en el estómago al pensar en Ginny, pero al ver las reacciones de sus comentarios, sabían que la mayoría también, muchos de sus compañeros y profesores habían muerto en la batalla del colegio, personas leales que nunca más volverían a estar con ellos.

**McGonagall-** Sin embargo, no creo que debamos recordar con tristeza, a nuestros amigos o familiares, hay que recordarlos por lo valientes que fueron, lo que nos dejaron y lo que vivimos con ellos, por como su vida impacto en cada uno de nosotros dejando huellas en nuestros corazones, por lo que honremos las vidas de todos a los que hemos perdido, siendo tolerantes y amables con nuestros semejantes… viviendo de una manera digna.

Las palabras de McGonagall se abrieron paso y se instalaron profundamente en los alumnos, se hizo un silencio general el comedor, por un par de minutos.

**McGonagall-** Después de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar. –Ahora tengo algunos anuncio que hacer, las personas aquí sentadas serán sus profesores la mayoría de ustedes deben conocerlos, el profesor Horace Slughorn se reincorporara como profesor de pociones este año- El viejo profesor saludo levantando una mano a todos los estudiantes. -mientras que Rubeus Hagrid retomara su puesto como profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, -El semi-gigante se levantó una de sus enormes manos como saludo. -mientras que el nombre del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será confirmado en unos días. Solo me queda por decir una cosa y es bienvenidos a Hogwarts, bienvenidos a su hogar.

Todos aplaudieron y dieron vítores ante las últimas palabras de la profesora, el viejo sombrero seleccionador hizo su aparición un poco chamuscado y maltratado de lo habitual, todos lo miraban como un objeto valiosos e invaluable despues de que este también formara parte de los relatos sobre la espada de Gryffindor apareciendo de este, el sombrero cuya vitalidad continuaba siendo la misma, antes de la selección canto una canción sobre la selección, mientras todos prestaban atención para después dar paso a la selección, mandando chicos a alguna de las cuatro casas.

Harry, levanto la mirada un segundo y no se sorprendió de ver la mesa de Slythering casi vacía, muchos de ellos escaparon o trataron de hacerlo con sus familias cuando el señor oscuro cayó, solo unos cuantos estudiantes se encontraban ahí, entre ellos, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Astoria y Dafne Greengass entre otros y los alumnos nuevos. Era extraño verlos sin Draco Malfoy al lado, alardeando del poder de su familia, el pelinegro pensó en un momento en Narcissa y Draco, a su regreso al mundo mágico escucho que Lucius Malfoy recibió el beso del dementor y que después de que el blondo saliera del Azkaban el y su madre habían abandonado Londres.

**Neville-** ¿Harry?

**Harry-** Al escuchar su nombre aparto la mirada del comedor de Slytherin y la centro en sus amigos. -¿Qué pasa Neville?

**Ron-** Te estábamos preguntando ¿Si piensas retomar el equipo de quidditch este año?

**Harry-** ¿Por qué dejaría el equipo de quidditch?, además continúo siendo el capitán hasta donde recuerdo.

**Neville-** Aun, sigues siendo el capitán. –Afirmo. –Cuando entraron los Carrow se hicieron cargo del colegio, los partidos de quidditch fueron cancelados. –Dijo con cierto tono seco al recordar a los exmortifagos.

**Ron-** Y como McGonagall no menciono nada, te estamos preguntando qué piensas hacer.

**Harry-** No había pensado en eso, hasta que sus amigos lo mencionaron, si bien habían platicado sobre eso, en la plática que sostuvieron en el tren no salió el tema sobre la cancelación de los equipos de quidditch. –Supongo que buscare un momento para hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre eso.

**Ron-** Espero que no me hagas hacer la prueba otra vez, este año. –Comento antes de tomar jugo de calabaza.

**Harry-** Tengo que comprobar que los jugadores estén en perfectas condiciones para jugar. –Dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa al ver la cara consternada del pelirrojo, al igual que Neville.

La cena fue de lo más animada entre los estudiantes, con deliciosos platillos y postres apareciendo en el comedor y la alegre música de los violines flotantes que aparecieron justo después de la selección de las casas, acompañados por los fantasmas y unas cuantas hadas de luz que danzaban alegremente al ritmo de la música.

Después de una cena espectacular en la que los elfos de Hogwarts se habían lucido, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas, Harry, Neville, Ron Seamus y Dean caminaban platicando del equipo de quidditch ya que estos también se unieron a la conversación cuando los escucharon hablar del tema, llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda que se encontraba platicando con los demás personajes de los cuadros sobre lo emocionada que estaba con la reapertura del colegio y como su cuadro fue dañado en la batalla, presumiendo el lugar donde fuera rasgado antes de ser restaurado.

**Harry-** Fortuna.

La Dama Gorda. –Estaba por decir que no la interrumpieran, pero al ver de quienes se trataban los dejo pasar, no sin hacer saber quiénes estaban ahí lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los demás retratos dirigieran sus miradas a los presentes, haciendo vítores, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que detenerse unos momentos ahí antes de poder entrar a la sala común.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su antigua habitación comprobando que los elfos ya habían llevado sus cosas, antes de ir a dormir se entrevieron jugando serpientes y escaleras, era un juego que los Gemelos reinventaron cuando escucharon a Harry platicando sobre el con el Señor Weasley, el tablero contabas con unos pequeños muñecos que se movían de acuerdo a lo que marcaban los dados que ellos tiraban, también subían por las escaleras cuando llegaban a la casilla que tuviera alguna o eran envueltos por las serpientes y los regresaban a otros niveles, también había casillas de castigo donde aparecía una celda que los hacia perder su turno y otras donde una voz formulaba una pregunta para dejarte pasar si acertaban y si no las piezas eran devoradas por un basilisco sin duda era un juego muy entretenido.

Harry abrió los ojos repentinamente, trato de enfocar a su alrededor y vio todo oscuro después de unos minutos, sus ojos se acoplaron a la oscuridad. Hacia tan solo un par de semanas que le habían practicado un tratamiento mágico para mejorar su vista y dio resultado aunque aún tenía que usar sus gafas para leer, escucho los ronquidos del pelirrojo en una de las camas de la habitación y la pesada respiración de Neville. Se llevó una mano a la frente, era extraño pero no recordaba haber soñado algo que lo hiciera despertarse, sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación, era como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir, se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de deshacerse de la extraña sensación y lo logro después de unos minutos sin embargo el sueño parecía haberse ido con ella, por lo que opto por levantarse de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y miro como la luz de la luna llena se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación y esta le recordó a Lupin, quien se encontraba internado en San Mungo después de recibir una extraña maldición, las veces que intento ir a verlo se lo prohibieron, ya que por lo que sabía los Medimagos lo tenían en una área aislada, eso es lo que había escuchado de Nymphadora quien parecía una persona completamente diferente, poseía un aire triste y su cabello tenía un tono castaño, inusual en ella, sin embargo este desaparecía cuando tenía al pequeño Teddy en brazos, al sostenerlo su cabellos cobraba una tonalidad de un hermoso tono morado o azul, al igual que sus ojos y el pequeño de un año cambia el color de cabello, sin duda el pequeño heredo la habilidad de su madre, ella le dedica la más dulce de las sonrisas e irradiaba felicidad. Sin embargo para poder volver a llevar a su hijo en brazos, ya que tuvo que pasar San Mungo gracias a su tía Bellatrix quien estuvo a punto de asesinarla si no fuera por la oportuna intervención Kingsley acompañado de Bill y Charlie Weasley, estuvo al borde de la muerte y las heridas infligidas fueron bastantes graves como para tardar varios meses en recuperarse. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal una vez más por las decisiones que tomo después de la guerra, pero no podía regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas, su ahijado era un hermoso niño que se parecía mucho a Nymphadora y esperaba que Lupin se recuperara para poder ver a su hijo crecer, y aunque no le hiciera él se encargaría de velar por el pequeño como un padre, sin embargo aún albergaba la esperanza de que Remus se recuperara al igual que Tonks.

El pelinegro no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado ahí mirando por la ventana pero al ver que el sueño, no volvería decidió tomar el último ejemplar del Quisquilloso que le mando Luna, el cual aún no había tenido oportunidad de leer, tomo su varita, sus lentes y se dirigió a la sala común, todo se encontraba en silencio y oscuro, él se acercó a la chimenea, hizo un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego y una de las luces de mesa cerca de uno de los sillones, se puso las gafas mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones para comenzar su lectura, apenas avanzo unas páginas cuando escucho a la señora Gorda reprendiendo a alguien afuera de la sala común, el pelinegro levanto una ceja extrañado, serian alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana o las tres, por lo que todos los alumnos deberían estar dormidos, a menos que algún alumno se hubiera escapado. Harry, dejo a un lado la revista y se levantó del sillón, ya que si Filch pasaba por ahí no tardaría en enterarse que alguien se había saltado el toque de queda y sin duda eso repercutiría en los puntos de la casa, cuando se dirigía hacia la entrada con varita en mano, Neville y Ron se le unieron.

**Ron-** ¿Qué pasa, Harry? –Pregunto somnoliento.

**Harry-** No lo sé, al parecer alguien se saltó el toque de queda, pero ustedes ¿Por qué están aquí?

**Neville-** Ron, se despertando gritando algo de que no se lo comiera una araña gigante… y después nos dimos cuenta que no estabas.

**Harry-** No podía dormir, así que decidí leer algo a la sala.

**Ron-** Odio a las arañas. –Dijo más para sí mismo que para sus amigos, mientras se estremecía.

Harry y Neville sonrieron ante el comentario, los tres chicos escucharon como la puerta de la sala común comenzó a abrirse, mientras la señora gorda no dejaba de remprender al pobre incauto, los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aparecer por la puerta a una hermosa chica quien rodaba los ojos ante el sermón de la mujer del retrato, al entrar dijo un escueto lo siento, esta abrió los ojos color miel con sorpresa, al ver a los tres chicos parados ahí de pie y casi al mismo tiempo una sonrisa franca apareció en su rostro para después correr a abrazarlos.

Los tres la abrazaron, mientras decían. –Hermione. –Al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo tuve algo de tiempo por lo que me puse a escribir, este capítulo, por lo que espero que les gustara, también me gustaría saber si les está gustando está o no.

Siempre que escribo un nuevo fanfic trato de hacer las cosas un poco diferentes y espero lograrlo con este proyecto y con los próximos que tengo en puerta. Solo espero que mis horarios me lo permitan, pero como lo he dicho antes no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Pregunta ¿Les está gustando la historia? Y ¿Qué creen que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo?

Esta historia apenas está comenzando y aún hay mucho que descubrir.

No se olviden de visitar mi blog, El Mundo de Deimos Eris / .mx

Como siempre les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cualquier parte del mundo en donde se encuentren así como mis mejores deseos. J

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith Elizalde **


	8. Capítulo 7 Al amparo de la noche

**Capítulo 7. Al amparo de la noche.**

La castaña no alcanzaba a rodear con sus brazos a los tres chicos que la abrazaban con fuerza, después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, un momento después todos se separaron. Hermione miro a Harry, Neville y Ron sonriéndole, en ese momento los miro detalladamente, sus facciones eran más adustas que les daban un toque de madures, eran más altos de lo que podía recordar, sin duda se habían convertido en chicos muy apuestos.

**Harry-** Hermione ¿Cuándo llegaste? .-Pregunto sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga, parecía una persona completamente diferente, estaba bellísima.

**Hermione-** Hace unos minutos, la Directora McGonagall me permitió llegar por la red flu. –Explico con una sonrisa.

**Neville-** Pensamos que no vendrías al colegio.

**Hermione-** Regrese a Londres, hace un par de horas…

**Ron-** No podía decir nada, no podía creer que Hermione estaba ahí de pie frente a él, luciendo más hermosa que nunca.

**Neville-** ¿Qué les parece si vamos a sentarnos a la sala?

**Harry-** Si, Herms, al parecer tienes mucho que contarnos.

La castaña asintió en acuerdo con el pelinegro y se dirigieron a la sala, ella se sentó en medio de un enorme sillón.

**Harry-** ¿Por qué no respondiste nuestras cartas?

**Hermione-** Bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero después de unos segundos lanzo un suspiro y volvió a levantar la mirada. –Yo, no podía… han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos vimos…

Los tres asintieron en acuerdo, mientras la castaña miraba el fuego como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

**Hermione-** Creo que necesito empezar por el principio… Verán, cuando me fui de la madriguera y llegue a Francia, mi madre mando a alguien a recogerme, esa persona me llevo a una casa ubicada a las afueras, me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando me llevaron a ese lugar… no imaginaba porque mi madre estaría en un lugar como ese, ya que era la casa de un mago. –Los chicos se sorprendieron pero guardaron silencio. –Mi madre se encontraba en ese lugar, aunque se encontraba delicada por lo que solo pude verla unos momentos, pasaron un par de semanas en los que no pude verla ya que por lo que me dijo el Medimago que la atendió necesitaba descansar completamente para recuperarse, por esos días conocí a nuestro anfitrión un anciano que me dio entrego las cartas que trate de enviarles contándoles de la situación, el me pidió que no lo hiciera ya que podía ponernos en peligro además de avisarme que la casa estaba oculta por un hechizo por lo que tampoco me podrían llegar sus cartas, yo le pedí una explicación pero el solo se limitó a decir que mi madre era la única que podía dármela, por lo que tenía que esperar a que se recuperara… después de eso no volví a verlo… En ese momento solo podía tratar de convencer al Medimago para que me dejara entrar a verla sin ningún intento… Fue entonces que empecé a pensar que algo andaba mal, ya que no era normal que me negaran pasar a ver a mi madre y algunas ideas extrañas pasaron por mi cabeza, fue entonces que pensé en buscar la manera de escapar con mi madre de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba trazando el plan, por fin me permitieron verla, ella se encontraba un poco débil pero sin duda mostraba signos de recuperación… por lo que las dudas que se formaron en mi mente se esfumaron tan pronto como la vi, ella me abrazo fue entonces que ella me hizo una revelación… -Su voz casi fue un susurro en el último momento, pero aun fue lo suficiente fuerte para que los chicos pudieran escucharlo.

**Harry-** Hermione, sino quieres decir nada mas no importa. –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña.

**Hermione-** Negó con la cabeza. –Estoy bien, es algo que necesitan saber. – Cómo ya saben, cuando nos fuimos a buscar a los horrocruxes yo le lancé un obliviate a mi madre y la hice creer que deseaba ir a Australia… ¿Alguno a escuchado como lograr una anulación? .-Pregunto mientras entornaba su mirada a los chicos.

**Neville-** Yo, en teoría es algo como veneno mata veneno, si eres mordido por una serpiente venenosa algunos Medimagos te aplican un veneno similar para combatir al primero…

**Harry-** No comprendo a donde se está dirigiendo esta conversación, ¿Que tiene que ver esto con tu madre? Hermione.

**Hermione-** Cuando yo le aplique el obliviate a mi mama, ocurrió lo mismo… A ella le practicaron un hechizo similar antes de que yo naciera y cuando yo le hice aquel hechizo, ocurrió una anulación…

**Harry-** ¿Quién le haría eso a tu madre? –Pregunto estupefacto.

**Hermione-** Mi madre es una bruja. –Confeso.

**Neville-** ¿Cómo es posible?

**Harry-** Observo a la castaña que se mordía el labio nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que estaba sorprendido de saber que su madre realmente era una bruja. -¿Que sucede? Hermione. –Pregunto, ya que podía ver que aún le faltaba decirles algo.

**Hermione-** Apretó aún más la mano de Harry. –Mi madre no solo es una bruja… Ella realmente es la última descendiente de una familia de magos en Francia… y… mi padre… el proviene de una ilustre familia de magos… por lo que se.

**Harry-** ¿Tu padre está vivo? .-Pregunto ya que por lo que sabía este había muerto en un accidente, antes de que naciera la castaña.

**Hermione-** Asintió levemente. –Sin embargo aún no lo conozco… Mi madre me dijo que el aún no sabe de mi existencia… al parecer, él estaba comprometido antes de conocer a mi madre, ya saben que en las familias aristócratas están acostumbrados a comprometer a sus hijos desde la infancia, parece que este fue el caso de mi padre… mis padres se enamoraron pero el tuvo que casarse con su prometida ya que esta estaba embarazada, sin embargo el amor que mis padres fue más fuerte, a pesar de que intentaron terminarlo no pudieron y continuaron con su relación, tiempo después él quiso separarse de su esposa para poder formar una familia con mi madre… cuando su esposa se enteró de sus planes, le modifico la memoria a mi madre, para hacerla creer que era una muggle, ella la hizo pasar por muerta al incendiar la casa, de esta forma se aseguró que mi padre jamás buscara a mi madre.

Harry abrazo a la castaña, mientras esta derramaba un par de lágrimas, mientras que Neville y Ron le daban pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de confortarla, después de unos minutos esta logro tranquilizarse.

**Hermione-** Al parecer la esposa de mi padre murió hace años, eso fue lo que le dijo nuestro anfitrión, el mismo que cuido de ella cuando ella llego a Francia buscando ayuda, cuando la esposa de mi padre murió su magia se debilito conllevando con ello que se pudiera llevar acabo la anulación, sin embargo eso casi la llevo al borde de la muerte… gracias a Merlin ahora se encuentra completamente recuperada.

**Harry-** Entonces ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora tú y tu madre?

**Hermione-** Mi madre regresara a Londres en un par de días y buscara hablar con mi padre. –Comento emocionada.

**Harry-** Al fin conocerás a tu padre. –Comento mientras le sonreía cariñosamente a la castaña.

**Hermione-** Sí. –Dijo sonriendo.

Unas finas gotas de lluvia caían tupidamente al mismo tiempo que una ligera neblina iba apoderándose de la calle al igual que un aire helado, repentinamente la calle quedo sumergida en la oscuridad cuando todas las luces de los faroles se apagaron repentinamente, una figura envuelta en una capa de color negro apareció la acera, justo enfrente unos viejos y deteriorados edificios que emanaban un olor a basura y podredumbre, la extraña figura saco una varita de entre su capa y apunto justo en medio de los números 11 y 13 justo en el lugar donde debería aparecer el número 12.

**-** **Revelat occulta mea**. –Pronuncio y de la punta de la varita apareció una tenue luz azul, justo en lugar donde la luz toco apareció una maltrecha puerta y lentamente se fueron vislumbrando unas escabrosas paredes adornadas con unas sucias con algunos cristales rotos abriéndose paso entre las casas empujándolas como si le estorbaran hasta que termino de aparecer una mansión de aspecto sombrío.

La figura se acercó a la puerta y apunto su varita a esta, sin embargo esta vez ninguna palabra salió de su boca, una chispa de color verde salió directo a este provocando que la aldaba de color plata en forma de serpiente de la puerta cobrara vida y esta se deslizara hasta el lugar donde debía de encontrase el pomo de la puerta, la serpiente siseo levemente provocando que el pomo de la puerta se materializara, esta ingreso por la cerradura hasta que desaparecer por completo, se escuchó un ligero sonido metálico provocando que la puerta se abriera mientras la serpiente volvía a su posición original sobre esta. Sin esperar ni un segundo más la extraña figura entro por la puerta sumergiéndose en la oscuridad total, el olor a polvo, moho y suciedad era asfixiante, se podía ver que hace mucho tiempo nadie pisaba ese lugar. La silueta se abrió paso en el deteriorado edifico mientras que su varita emitía una débil luz de color blanco permitiéndole ver las lámparas rotas, el desgastado tapiz, las derruidas y apolilladas alfombras y cortinas, retratos oscurecidos y desgastados por el tiempo, un candelabro lleno de polvo y telarañas, deterioradas paredes, murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en la casa, sin duda el lugar estaba agonizando. El "visitante" de la casa Black se dirigió a un viejo y deteriorado salón en el primer piso con extremo sigilo, este se encontraba cubierto de un viejo tapiz corroído por los años donde se encontraba trazado un extenso árbol genealógico que se remontaba hasta la edad media y en la parte superior de este se encontraba escrito con letras grandes bordadas.

**La Noble y Ancestral familia Black**

**Toujours pur**

La extraña visita se aproximó al tapiz y con una mano cubierta de un guante de piel negro recorrió las intrincadas ramas del árbol hasta detenerse en el centro, donde se encontraba una pequeña fractura que comenzaba a avanzar por el tronco, la examino por unos segundos y después aparto la mano miro alrededor mirando cada rama del árbol donde algunos rostros se encontraban dibujados, otros quemados y algunos cráneos que representaban a los que fueron asesinados, su mirada se detuvo en la parte inferior del árbol, trazo con sus dedos a la parte las ultimas ramas, apunto su varita a estas deslizo sus dedos hasta detenerse en un punto, un fugaz destello cruzo por sus ojos, apunto la punta de su varita justo a la última rama.

-**Ego sto ad ostium, et petiit ut liceret hanc arborem post accessum ad sacramenta quae docuit me latet.**

Esta vez una fina y delgada luz plateada del grosor de un hilo salió de la varita y comenzó a fusionarse con las ramas del árbol lentamente hasta llegar al centro de este y entonces la luz se comenzó a hacer más intensa teniendo como efecto que el árbol pareciera cobrar vida, las ramas comenzaron a moverse tornándose de un hermoso color dorado y plateado. La mirada del inesperado visitante se situó en un punto específico, solo fueron unos breves segundos, pero fue suficiente, antes sus ojos apareció justamente lo que estaba buscando, antes de que la luz se extinguiera y el tapiz volviera a recobrar su deteriorado estado y el salón se sumergiera en la oscuridad.

La figura se encontraba bajando las escaleras con el mismo sigilo con el que subió, pero se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar un sonido golpeando la puerta, por lo que se quedó solo unos segundos de pie avanzo rápidamente hasta el salón donde se encontraba el tapiz, pronuncio algo en un susurro apenas audible apuntando con su varita el viejo candelabro del salón, donde aparecieron unas pequeñas y trémulas luces, volvió en sus pasos hacia la escalera miro a su alrededor, podría entrar a algún cuarto pero podría ser peligroso ya que por el estado de la casa seguramente se encontraría inundado de cualquier tipo de criatura y deshacerse de ellos revelaría su posición y eso era algo que no podía permitirse en ese momento, miro a su alrededor y vio a una extraña anciana en cuadro que le hacía señas, al igual que los otros personajes de los retratos de la pared, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó directamente hacia este mientras la anciana se hacía a un lado, todos los cuadros enmudecieron de repente, mientras los golpes de la puerta se hacían más frecuentes y fuertes hasta que la puerta de la entrada de la mansión exploto en pedazos, dejando entrar a un hombre con varita en mano.

-Que pocilga. –Exclamo una voz con desprecio. –Mientras se sacudía con asco el polvo de su hombro.

Ante la explosión de la puerta uno de los retratos que permanecía oculto detrás de unas cortinas comenzó a lanzar improperios, apoyada por los demás retratos.

**Walburga-** ¡Sucios inmundos! ¡Canallas! ¡Monstruos! ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo se atreven a allanar de esa forma mi casa? ¡Largo!

Sin embargo el hombre no se inmuto y continuo avanzando con varita en mano en dirección a la escalera hasta llegar al salón, sonrió al ver las luces que flotaban por la lámpara.

-Fuego fatuo, sin duda este lugar está muriendo. –Camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el antiguo tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black, lo miro y se detuvo ante un espacio de color negro, se notaba que habían quemado esa parte y lanzo un improperio.

-¡Maldita sea! .-Exclamo para después bajar por las escaleras y fijar su atención a un par de cortinas de donde salían un sin número de insultos, tomo la cortina y descubrió el cuadro para ver a una anciana cuyos ojos giraban descontrolados con piel amarillenta, el rostro tenso que lo miraba como si fuera basura, tratando de arañarlo mientras exclamaba todo tipo de insultos.

El hombre la miro amenazante. -¡Cállate de una maldita vez, vieja bruja! —Exclamo colérico. –Responde ¿Dónde se encuentra el último descendiente de los Black?

—La anciana miro con desprecio al hombre por unos segundos. –Ese engendro se encuentra como siempre debió estar, muerto.

El miro por unos segundos a la anciana y pudo ver que le decía la verdad. – ¿Dejo algún heredero?

**Walburga-** Esa aberración no dejo su semilla en este mundo, gracias a Merlín.

—Escúchame con atención descendientes de tu estirpe o alguien indeseable no me importa, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Dejo sus bienes a alguien? Sino me respondes con la verdad, me encargare de que esta pocilga arda hasta los cimientos. –Amenazo mientras de la punta de su varita salía algo parecido a una pequeña que acerco amenazantemente a la mujer que miro el fuego.

**Walburga-** Si, un tal Potter.

**—** ¿Potter? ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y donde puedo encontrarlo?

**Walburga—**Mi elfo debe saberlo. –Expreso con enojo.

El sujeto miro el retrato de la desquiciada mujer. –Llama a tu elfo. –Ordeno sin dejar de apuntar al retrato de la anciana.

**Walburga-** ¡Kreacher!

En tan solo un momento apareció el viejo elfo, ahora vestido con una limpia túnica de color blanco.

**—** El ama ha llamado a Kreacher. –Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

**Walburga-** ¿Cómo se llama el traidor a la sangre al que mi hijo le dejo todo.

**—** El nombre del nuevo amo de la casa Black es Harry Potter, mi ama.

**—** ¿En dónde se encuentra ese tal Potter?

El viejo elfo se giró y vio al hombre que se encontraba ahí sosteniendo su varita, parecio evaluar un momento al mago con sus ojos verdes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho la voz de su ama.

**Walburga—** Responde. –Ordeno.

**Kreacher—** No pudo negarse a la orden, pero pareció tratar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no hablar, sin embargo la magia que lo ataba a su familia era demasiado fuerte por lo que termino por decirlo. –El amo esta en Hogwarts.

El hombre miro por unos segundos a la horrible criatura, sabía que los elfos tenían una conexión mágica con sus amos por lo que podían desobedecer ninguna orden.

—Bien parece que están diciendo la verdad. –Comento mientras apuntaba su varita al viejo elfo y lo dejaba inconsciente después lanzo a la alfombra una chispa que comenzó a propagarse por los tapices, ante los gritos de terror de los cuadros, el hombre salió de la casa caminando en total calma para después desaparecer entre la niebla.

Un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos años, se encontraba sentado en sillón de piel de color negro leyendo un libro frente al fuego de una enorme chimenea, el fuego se comenzó a hacer más grande y se tornó de un extraño color azul y verde, se levantó y se aproximó al fuego viendo las figuras que comenzaban a formarse en este, en el aparecía dibujada una vieja casa.

—Así que por fin descubrieron la casa y no solo eso sino, también han logrado entrar. –Afirmo mientras observaba como un hombre entraba por este. –Sin embargo estoy seguro de que no encontraras nada interesante. –Comento mientras sonreía con suficiencia, pero esta desapareció casi de inmediato, los ojos de color gris del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que en la llama la imagen desaparecía, la llama se más grande e intensa, esta salto de la chimenea y lo envolvió por completo, el viejo hombre solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor pero al no sentir calor ni algún otro indicio de dolor, volvió a abrirlos, su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el salón donde hacia solo unos momentos estaba, en ese momento se estaba frente un muro donde aparecía un árbol genealógico, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver que este comenzaba a emitir una tenue luz de color plateado del viejo tapiz de la casa haciéndolo cobrar vida, fue en ese momento que pudo sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado se giró para ver a una figura cubierta de negro de los pies a la cabeza y su pulso se aceleró, antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse a la figura se vio envuelto una vez por el fuego, abrió los ojos para volverse a encontrar en el viejo salón de su casa, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, mientras el trataba de asimilar lo que terminaba de pasar, después de unos segundos logro tranquilizarse, soltó un pesado suspiro y miro el fuego que había recobrado su tamaño y color normal. –Parece ser que tú ya lo has descubierto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? Parece que el momento ha llegado. –Expresó mientras tomaba la varita de su mesa. – Tiempos oscuros se aproximan. –Dijo para si antes de dirigirse a una enorme puerta y desaparecer por ella.

* * *

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentre muy bien.

Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, en el que trabaje por días ya que en este comienzan a suceder muchas cosas, la introducción de nuevos personajes y eventos. Ya que en los anteriores los use para explicar que paso con algunos de los personajes en este quería empezar a introducir más partes de esta historia.

¿Quiénes son los extraños personajes que han aparecido? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Esta historia apenas está comenzando y aún hay mucho que descubrir.

No se olviden de visitar mi blog "El Mundo de Deimos Eris", la dirección aparece en mi perfil.

Como siempre les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cualquier parte del mundo en donde se encuentren así como mis mejores deseos. J

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith Elizalde **


	9. Capítulo 8 Bajo una nueva luz

**Capítulo 8. Bajo una nueva luz. **

Harry, salió del baño con una toalla blanca anudada a su cintura mostrando sus abdominales, mientras que con otra toalla más pequeña se secaba el cabello, Ron se encontraba aun durmiendo por lo que Neville aprovecho para entrar al baño en cuanto este salió, ambos sonrieron divertidos, ya que sin duda el pelirrojo les reclamaría después que no lo despertaran. El pelinegro se vistió tranquilamente mientras escuchaba a Ron murmurando algo sobre pastel de calabaza entre sueños, no podía creer que ese sería su último año se encontraba emocionado y también un poco nostálgico, al pensar que nunca más volvería ver al Director Albus en el comedor o en alguno de los pasillos ni a Snape dando clases de pociones, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en cómo su opinión sobre este último estaba tan herrada, aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, por lo que ahora solo podía pensar en su futuro para retribuir el apoyo y cuidados que recibió de todos aquellos que ya no estaban.

Harry terminaba de ponerse el pantalón cuando una pequeña lechuza de color gris entro por la ventana del dormitorio y se posó en su escritorio, este tomo la nota que traía mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones de este un poco de carne seca para dárselo al pequeño búho, abrió el sobre y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer la letra de Hagrid, dirigió sus ojos color esmeralda al reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación y confirmo que era temprano.

— ¿Quién te envió una carta tan temprano?

**Harry—** Se giró para encontrarse a Neville saliendo del baño. —Hagrid, me invito a desayunar y de paso visitar a Buckbeak . —Comento con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba como el hipogrifo de Sirius fue rebautizado por el guardabosque del colegio para poder tenerlo bajo su custodia otra vez.

**Neville—**Sonrió al comprender el porqué de la sonrisa de su amigo, el hipogrifo era la única cosa tangible que le quedaba de su padrino. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? . —Pregunto mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

**Harry—** Sino te importa prefiero ir solo esta vez.

**Neville—** Lo entiendo, no te preocupes… aprovechare para ir a la biblioteca hay algo que quiero consultar, antes de arreglar mi horario.

**Harry—** Ok, entonces los alcanzo después. —Dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo que aun dormía y a él pelinegro que estaba terminado de vestirse a toda prisa, mientras él se giraba para tomar una chamarra ya que era un día frio.

**Neville—** Nos vemos. —Dijo antes de apuntar con su varita al pelirrojo y decir. —Aguamenti. —Un chorro de agua salió de la varita y cayó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo provocando que este cayera de la cama.

Harry y Neville estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo, Ron los fulmino con la mirada después de comprender lo que terminaba de pasar, por lo que se fue sobre Neville que aún tenía la varita en mano, provocando que Harry se riera antes de salir por la puerta adivinando el final de la pelea, terminarían con un par de moretones después se reirían de la broma y terminarían siendo amigos como siempre, esa era una de las razones por la que él mismo no termino volviéndose loco en su búsqueda, pelear después de gastarse una broma o cuando peleaban en serio alguno la hacía de intermediario o en otras ocasiones terminaban peleando los tres hasta quedar agotados y después continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era el tipo de amistad que los tres habían desarrollado en su viaje y gracias a eso se fortaleció aún más.

Harry llego hasta donde ahora se encontraba una cabaña un poco más grande y de mejor aspecto que la anterior la cual fue incendiada por los mortifagos años atrás, llego hasta la puerta y toco, solo unos segundos después apareció el semigigante saludándolo con una sonrisa.

**Hagrid—** Harry, entra estoy preparando un poco de avena. —Comento mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al pelinegro al interior de la cabaña.

**Harry—** Sonrió mientras veía como de la cazuela de la chimenea comenzaba a salir un humo negruzco mientras internamente se sentía aliviado de no probar la comida del semigigante. —Me parece que algo se está quemando.

**Hagrid—** Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro corrió hasta la chimenea para tomar la cazuela caliente sin pensarlo y en el instante en que sus manos hicieron contacto con ella salto una maldición mientras esta caía al suelo.

**Harry—** Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para tratar no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada, Hagrid le lanzo una mirada entre molestia. —Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

**Hagrid—** Asintió mientras se miraba las ampollas y la piel roja de las manos. —Muchacho ingrato, mira que reírte de mí. —Comento con resentimiento.

**Harry—** Dejo de reír al ver las manos del gigante, saco su varita hizo un ligero movimiento y en la mesa aprecio un pequeño frasco, lo tomo y puso unas pequeñas gotas en la mano de Hagrid, las quemaduras comenzaron a sanar al instante. —Es un poco de esencia de Dictamo, Neville, Ron y yo siempre tenemos un poco con nosotros. —Explico mientras le tendía el frasquito al gigante. —Quédate con este, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitarlo.

**Hagrid—** Esta vez lo miro conmovido, se limpió un par de lágrimas. —Te has convertido en un gran chico, Harry. —Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que el pelinegro no pudo evitar.

**Harry—** Agracio cuando el semigigante lo soltó, de entre su chamarra saco una pequeña bolsa de la que saco unos pastelillos de chocolate y unas manzanas. — Espero que no te importe, pase a la cocina a recoger algo para el desayuno.

**Hagrid—** Eres un chico precavido. — Sonrió mientras ponía un poco de té sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

Desayunaron a gusto acompañados por Fang el perro de Hagrid, platicando algunas cosas sobre el viaje de Harry, con Ron y Neville así como del regreso del semigigante a su puesto como profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a ir hacia el bosque prohibido pero fueron interrumpidos con la aparición de una lechuza que llevaba una nota para el semigigante.

**Hagrid—**Tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall, tendrás que ir a ver Buck… dijo a Witherwings por tu cuenta, se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde se lo mostré a la clase. —Dijo mientras le tendía una bolsa al pelinegro.

**Harry—** ¿Pasa algo?

**Hagrid—** No, solo quiere darme algunas instrucciones más antes de que empiece a dar mis clases. —Comento mientras caminaban fuera de la cabaña. —No olvides las instrucciones para acercarte a él.

**Harry—** Sonrió levemente al saber que el semigigante estaría bajo supervisión constante por parte de McGonagall ya que esta conocía la atracción que este sentía por las criaturas peligrosas. —No te preocupes, recuerdo muy bien cómo hacerlo, Hagrid, nos vemos luego. —Dijo mientras veía al gigante alejarse, el pelinegro miro a Fang que permanecía de pie en las escaleras de la cabaña. — ¿Quieres ir al bosque conmigo?

El perro lo miro por unos segundos pero termino echándose en las escaleras de la cabaña a dormir provocando una sonrisa en el chico. Este empezó a caminar en dirección del bosque prohibido, una leve neblina se levantaba del nivel del suelo mientras los árboles se levantaban imponentes sobre el bosque camino disfrutando por primera vez de la sensación de estar ahí, hasta llegar al lugar donde Hagrid dio su primera clase años atrás, pudo ver al hipogrifo pero se detuvo en seco al ver a una chica de largo cabello rubio claro acariciando suavemente las alas del magnífico ejemplar, el pelinegro sonrió y camino hasta llegar a unos pasos de ellos.

**Harry—** Luna. —Pronuncio el nombre antes de ver su rostro, sin temor a equivocarse ya que ella sería la única que se atrevería entrar al bosque prohibido y acariciar a criaturas que a la mayoría le darían miedo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Luna—** Se giró y le dedico una dulce sonrisa al pelinegro. —Hola, Harry, simplemente me dieron ganas de venir antes de ir a clases.

Harry se quedó ahí de pie, Luna estaba ahí de pie frente a él, pero no podía creerlo, la rubia había cambiado, sus rasgos ahora estaban mucho más definidos, acentuando su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules ahora parecían ser mucho más profundos de lo que eran y su piel blanca contrastaba con el hermoso cabello dorado que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, toda ella contrastaba la belleza, con una aura de delicadeza, dulzura y misticismo. Se encontraba vestida con unos pantalones de color morado y un enorme suéter de color gris de lana y unos pequeños aretes en forma de trébol de cinco hojas, totalmente alejados de los artículos que usaba, se había convertido en una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto. El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Buckbeak restregaba su cabeza en su hombro el chico sonrió acaricio la cabeza de la criatura.

**Harry—** Ayer no te vimos en el comedor. — Dijo tratando de recomponerse de la impresión que se llevó al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo y encontrarla hermosa.

**Luna—** Sonrió y se acercó al lado del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del hipogrifo junto a él. —Llegue esta mañana ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Harry—** Supo a qué se refería, ella era una de las chicas que no se andaban con rodeos o le dirían cosas innecesarias, sonrió levemente al ver que sin importar cuanto había cambiado físicamente su personalidad seguía siendo la misma. —No lo sé. —Respondió con franqueza a una pregunta franca. — ¿Y tú?

**Luna—** Ha sido difícil pero estaré bien y sé que tú también lo estarás.

**Harry—** La observo por unos segundos y se sintió agradecido contar con una amiga como ella, era extraño pero entre ellos no necesitaban más palabras. — Lo estaremos.

El pelinegro volvió a centras su atención en el hipogrifo que comenzaba a picotear la bolsa en la que traía su comida, sonrió y tomo un poco de la carne que venía en ella y se la dio luego le paso la bolsa a Luna ya que sabía que ella también disfrutaría de alimentar a Buckbeak.

**Luna—** Witherwings, te extraño. —Comento mientras observaba como el hipogrifo acercaba su cabeza al pelinegro para que este lo acariciaba.

**Harry—** Sonrió ante las palabras de la chica. —Yo también, además de que es el único recuerdo que tengo de Sirius… Sin embargo creo que lo mejor para él es que permanezca aquí al cuidado de Hagrid.

**Luna—** Tienes razón a él le hace bien estar en compañía de los demás hipogrifos y sobre todo libre… —Repentinamente se quedó en silencio y levanto su mirada al cielo gris, mientras una pequeña ráfaga de aire frio sacudió las copas de los árboles. — Creo que muchas cosas están por suceder, tiempos extraños se acercan. — Dijo más para sí misma que para el pelinegro, acaricio una última vez la cabeza de Buckbeak. —Me voy, tengo que ir a ponerme el uniforme.

**Harry—** La vio intrigado, ella era muy diferente a cualquier persona que conociera, tenía la rara cualidad de hacerlo reflexionar sobre las cosas, pero esta vez sus palabras parecían esconder algo mucho más profundo, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de reflexionar ya que la rubia comenzó a apartarse de ellos. —Espera, te acompaño. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, no sin antes acariciar a Buckbeak y darle el último pedazo de carne de la bolsa.

Ron se encontraba caminando a toda prisa hacia el comedor, Harry se había ido a visitar a Hagrid y Neville le dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, esperaba poder encontrarlos ahí, ya que tenía que hablar con ellos sobre Hermione, no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a la castaña, al verla la noche anterior el simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, solo se limitó a verla y escucharla sin saber que decir y comportándose como si le hubieran lanzado un desmaius , pero no podían culparlo ya que Hermione se convertido en una chica aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, pero paso, sin duda necesitaba hablar con ella y disculparse por haber sido un completo imbécil la última vez que hablaron, en ese momento fue un idiota y por eso la perdió, esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella o al menos de disculparse apropiadamente.

En eso pensaba cuando repentinamente dio vuelta en un pasillo y choco con alguien, prácticamente cayó sobre alguien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos de profundo color negro sorprendidos que pasaron inmediatamente a enojados.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —Exclamo enojada mientras trataba de apartar el cuerpo del pelirrojo del suyo sin mucho éxito.

**Ron—** Reacciono y se apartó de la chica tan pronto como pudo, era la misma chica con la que se habían subido al carruaje ayer, era más pequeña de lo que su actitud mostraba. —Disculpa ¿Estas bien? —Comento mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sin que esta pudiera evitarlo.

—Ella aparto su mano como si el toque del pelirrojo la quemara. — ¡No me toques! —Exclamo mientras tomaba el brazo por el que el la tomo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Al pelirrojo no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor que ella había hecho y bajo su mirada al brazo preocupada de haberla lastimado y vio un enorme moretón de color negro en el brazo de esta, sin duda la contusión ya tenía tiempo, ella dirigió sus ojos a donde el pelirrojo miraba y bajo la mano inmediatamente tratando de ocultar el moretón.

**Ron—** ¿Segura que estas bien?

La chica no dijo más y se apartó del pelirrojo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia que lo tomo por sorpresa dejándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el comedor leyendo un libro cuando Neville llego al comedor.

**Neville—** Buenos días, Hermione.

**Hermione—** Buenos días ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? —Pregunto mientras apartaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

**Neville—** Ron se estaba bañando cuando salí y Harry fue a visitar a Hagrid, no deben tardar en aparecer por aquí.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más las lechuzas entraron por las ventanas altas del comedor entregando el correo, tanto Neville como Hermione recibieron carta esa mañana.

**Hermione—** Sonrió al ver de quien era la carta, rápidamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla.

**Neville—** ¿Es una carta de tu madre?

**Hermione—** Si, estará de regreso en dos días como máximo… ¿Carta de tu abuela?

**Neville—** Si, al parecer los tramites del testamento de su hermano están tardando más de lo esperado. —Dijo mientras la miraba por unos segundos, sin duda ella era una chica muy bonita pero había algo diferente. —Sabes, has cambiado.

**Hermione—** Miro extrañada al pelinegro. — ¿Cambiado?

**Neville—** Si, siento como que hay algo diferente en ti, es extraño… no sé cómo explicarlo… tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

**Hermione—** Sonrió ante la explicación de su amigo. —No es extraño, tu, Harry, Ron e incluso yo, creo que todos hemos cambiado, al menos eso es lo que pensé ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar. — Explico mientras guardaba la carta de su madre. —No hablo solo físicamente, sino internamente, siento como si hubieran crecido aún más en este tiempo que no estuve con ustedes convirtiéndolos en personas diferentes… al verlos siento como si hubiera partes de ustedes que no conozco.

**Neville—** Creo que es lo que quieres decir, creo que todos tenemos cosas que queremos reservarnos para nosotros, pero recuerda que nosotros siempre seremos amigos…

**Hermione—** Sonrió. — Gracias.

**Neville—** No tienes que decir gracias. —Su mirada se apartó de la castaña al ver una cabellera roja atrás de la castaña.

**Ron—** Bueno días… Hermione.

**Hermione—** Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Ron a tras de ella, más después de que él había permanecido en silencio la noche anterior, pero se obligó a si misma a recomponerse. —Buenos días, Ron.

Ron se sentó al otro lado de la castaña, sin saber que decir ya que había esperado hablar con ella después de hablar con Harry y Neville, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado esta vez.

**Neville—** Noto la tensión entre la castaña y el pelirrojo por lo que opto por decir algo para romper el hielo. — He decidido ser Medimago.

Ron y Hermione dirigieron su atención a Neville.

**Ron—** ¿Medimago? ¿Es por eso que fuiste a la biblioteca esta mañana?

**Neville—** Si, quería informarme antes de tomar mi decisión, quiero ser Medimago con especialidad en herbologia…

**Hermione—** ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

**Neville—** Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me puse a pensar… quiero hacer algo para ayudar a las personas y haciendo algo que me gusta creo que es mi manera la mejor manera de contribuir.

**Hermione—** Estoy segura de que serás un gran Medimago, Neville.

**Ron—** Es genial, Neville.

— ¿Qué es genial?

Los tres se giraron para encontrar a Harry justo en frente de ellos.

**Harry—** Buenos días, Herms… ¿De que estaban hablando? —Pregunto mientas se sentaba frente a ellos.

**Ron—** Neville, quiere ser Medimago. —Respondió antes que Neville.

**Harry—** Sonrió. —Por fin te decidiste, serás un excelente Medimago.

**Ron—** ¿Tu lo sabias? —Le pregunto con sorpresa y un pequeño tono de reproche.

**Harry—** Cuando estábamos de viaje, un día que los tres nos emborrachamos con la botella de whiskey de fuego que nos enviaron los gemelos ¿Recuerdas? . —El pelirrojo asintió. —Tú te desmayaste cuando Neville comenzó a divagar sobre el futuro y lo que quería hacer, la verdad es que desde entonces no podía imaginarlo haciendo otra cosa, me alegra saber que por fin te has decidido.

**Neville—** Le sonrió de regreso al pelinegro. — ¿Sigues queriendo ser Auror?

**Harry—** Ahora más que nunca, Ron y yo hablamos sobre ellos y ambos nos convertiremos en Aurores… por cierto esta mañana vi a Luna.

**Neville—** Luna ¿Ya regreso?

**Harry—** Sonrió. —Sí, esta mañana me encontré con ella cuando fue a visitar Witherwings me dijo que nos vería más tarde… y tu Hermione ¿Sigues pensando en estudiar Leyes Mágicas?

**Hermione—** Sonrió complacida al ver que su mejor amigo seguía recordando sus intereses. —Sí, quiero defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y muggles.

**Harry—** Serás una gran Abogada.

Los cuatro desayunaron mientras platicaban algunas anécdotas sobre su viaje y sus planes para el futuro.

El sol terminaba de ponerse, una mujer de cabello rubio largo, refinados rasgos con aire aristocrático se encontraba parada enfrente de una enorme puerta madera oscura donde se encontraba un par de pesadas aldabas de color dorado, tomo una de ellas entre sus manos y toco tres veces. La puerta se abrió pesadamente un pequeño elfo de piel pálida y ojos negros la recibió con una pequeña reverencia, vestido en una túnica de color gris oscuro, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta el elfo la guio por la enorme mansión hasta las puertas de un enorme despacho donde la hizo entrar, un hombre de aparentemente unos cincuenta y tantos años, con cabello negro mezclado con gris el cual podía apreciarse en su barba y bigote también, se encontraba revisando unos documentos.

—En un momento la atiendo Miss Boyer. —Dijo sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

—Me temo que no puedo esperar ni un solo minuto más, el asunto que me trae es urgente. —Comento sin apartar los ojos del hombre y descubriendo por qué el elfo ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Por primera vez el hombre aparto la mirada de sus documentos, sus profundos ojos grises se encontraron con otros de color gris oscuros.

**— **¿Cissy?

**Narcissa—**Tío Alphard, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El hombre se levantó revelando su estatura y en tan solo unos pasos abrazo a la hermosa mujer que le devolvió el abrazo.

**Alphard—** Cissy, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo has podido encontrarme? —Pregunto mientras se apartaba de su sobrina.

**Narcissa—** Yo vi el árbol genealógico…

**Alphard—** ¿Lo viste?

**Narcissa—**No sé cómo explicarlo, pero anoche tuve un extraño sueño… vi el tapiz.

**Alphard—** ¿Un sueño? —La miro integrado.

**Narcissa—** Asintió. —Si…

**Alphard—** Se apartó un momento de su sobrina. —Espera un momento… Drodo. —Dijo y al instante apareció el pequeño elfo en el estudio, se giró para mirar a Narcissa. — ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?

**Narcissa—** Negó con la cabeza.

**Alphard— **Tenemos que hablar Cissy, pero hay un asunto del que debo ocuparme ahora… Drodo lleva a mi sobrina a una de las habitaciones de invitados y regresa en cuanto este instalada.

El pequeño elfo asintió, hecho que llamo la atención de Narcissa.

**Alphard—** El pequeño Drodo es mudo pero es un pequeño muy listo, solo pídele cualquier cosa que necesites y él se encargara de ello. —Explico al ver la curiosidad de su sobrina, ella le dedico una suave sonrisa al pequeño elfo. —Cissy, me da gusto que estés aquí. —Dijo antes de que esta saliera por la puerta.

**Narcissa—** Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

A las afueras de un pequeño poblado se encontraba una vieja casa cayéndose en pedazos, los cristales se encontraban opacos por la suciedad, inundada de telarañas por todos lados, parecía abandonada a simple vista pero en el interior ardía un cálido fuego en la chimenea en un hermoso salón bellamente decorado, al interior se encontraban dos figuras sentadas frente al fuego. Una de ellas de un hombre corpulento y alto con ojos de un profundo color negros y cabello del mismo color.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? Walden. —Pregunto la figura cubierta completamente por una capa negra.

**Walden—** Ayer fui a la casa de los Black, el ultimo descendiente está muerto… sin embargo descubrí que dejo un heredero.

— ¿Un heredero?

**Walden—** Si, se sorprenderá de saber quién es, nada más ni nada menos que "el elegido" Harry Potter… tal vez él sepa algo.

— Con que Harry Potter… Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado. —En su tono se pudo apreciar un tono de diversión.

**Walden—** ¿Quiere que me encargue de ello?

—No, de eso me encargo yo, hay otra cosa de la que quiero que te encargues… —Comento mientras se llevaba una copa de color rojo a los labios.

**Walden—** ¿Es de su agrado? —Dijo refiriéndose a la bebida.

—Tiene un sabor agradable, sin duda la sangre de los jóvenes muggles es refrescante. —Comento mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de una chica al otro extremo del salón.

* * *

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, esto se debió a dos motivos, el principal es que me encontraba a finales de semestre por lo que tenía mucha tarea y también el estrés de los exámenes y la segunda es que también trabajo por lo que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir, por eso aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones al menos por parte de la escuela, por lo que aprovechado unos instantes libres para sentarme a escribir. Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo.

También aprovecho para decirle a todas aquellas personas que me han preguntado que paso con Ginny, tendrán que espera un poco ya que no puedo revelar mucho ya que de otra forma revelaría demasiado sobre esta historia, por lo que les pido un poco de su paciencia, pero les aseguro que muchas cosas están por suceder en esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leerme y aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje, no tengo las palabras para expresarles mi agradecimiento. Les envió un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith Elizalde Escobedo ;)**


	10. Capítulo 9 Verdades, mentiras y omision

**Capítulo 9. Verdades, mentiras y omisiones. **

Ron se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, pensando sobre Hermione, la tensión entre ellos desapareció ligeramente gracias a la intervención de Neville y Harry sin embargo no podía seguir posponiendo el hablar con ella, lo sabía.

El primer día de clases no le dio mucho tiempo para hablar con Harry y Neville con respecto a la castaña, ya que entre ver su lista de materias, arreglar sus horarios y el tumulto por ver lo que pasaría con el equipo de quidditch el día estaba terminando. Gracias a Merlín la castaña solo compartía un par de clases con ellos debido a sus respectivas carreras, mientras con Neville solo tenían en común la clase de pociones y era extraño después de tanto tiempo justos en su viaje solo verlo en una clase o pociones sin embargo a partir de ahora era algo a lo que tenían que acostumbrarse ya que cada uno tomaría su camino, sin embargo estaba completamente seguro de una cosa y esa era de que su amistad duraría siempre. Una sonrisa se dibujó al pensar en la certeza que tenía en ello. La cena en el comedor empezaría en un par de horas por lo que esperaba que Harry o Neville aparecieran en cualquier momento en la habitación para hablar con ellos o en todo caso lo haría después de la cena, tenía que hacer algo pronto o perdería completamente la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con ella.

Harry se encontró con Neville en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

**Neville—** ¿De dónde vienes? — Pregunto mientras metía un par de libros en su mochila.

**Harry—** Del despacho de la Directora, fui a preguntarle sobre el equipo de quidditch.

**Neville—** ¿Y Ron? ¿No fue contigo?

**Harry—** No, dijo que me vería más tarde, aunque pienso que realmente fue hacia la sala común para ver si te encontraba y hablar contigo sobre Hermione… Desde que la volvió a ver esta muy nervioso como para hablar con ella y estoy seguro de que quiere pedirnos algún consejo antes de hacerlo, sin embargo el primer día ha sido todo un lio y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre para hablar con él, debe estar a punto de perder completamente los nervios sin saber qué hacer sin ninguno de nosotros ahí para hablar. — Comento lo último son una ligera sonrisa.

**Neville—** Si lugar a dudas debe encontrarse al límite. — Respondió con otra sonrisa.

**Harry—** Entonces tenemos que apurarnos antes de que alguna tontería, como empezar a hablar con amigos imaginarios o incluso ir a buscar a Myrtle la llorona para pedir consejo. — Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

**Neville—** También sonrió al imaginarse a Ron hablando de situación sentimental con Myrtle la llorona en los baños del segundo piso. — ¿Así que eso es lo que realmente te preocupa? Harry, no debes preocuparte por eso, Myrtle solo tiene ojos para ti.

**Harry—**Estoy reconsiderando que Ron vaya a hablar con Myrtle, pensándolo bien, quien soy yo para interponerme en el camino del verdadero amor.

Neville y Harry se encontraban sentados frente a Ron que los miraba en silencio.

**Harry—** No puedes seguir aplazando tu conversación con ella, ambos sabemos que Hermione no es de las chicas que va esperar por siempre una explicación, entre más tiempo dejes pasar, menos te dará una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

**Ron—** Lo se… estoy seguro de que ella va evitar a toda costa quedarse conmigo a solas, por eso quiero pedirles su ayuda.

**Neville—** Harry y yo estuvimos platicando y encontramos una manera de que ustedes dos puedan hablar sin problemas.

**Harry—** Sin embargo no servirá de nada, si tú no estás preparado para enfrentarla y si eso pasa dudo que volvamos a tener oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez…

**Neville—** Ella es muy lista como para caer en una trampa una segunda vez.

**Harry—** Y también estoy seguro de que después de hacerlo tendremos problemas con ella, por eso es necesario que nos digas si realmente estas preparado para esto.

**Ron—** Honestamente estoy aterrado de hablar con ella, pero he estado pensando toda la tarde y llegue a la misma conclusión que Harry, no puedo seguir posponiéndolo, así que cuéntenme su plan.

Neville y Harry sonrieron de forma condescendiente mientras se sentaban cada uno a un lado del pelirrojo y le explicaban lo que planeaban hacer.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en frente del escritorio de su habitación terminado de escribirle una carta a su madre, contándole sobre su primer día de clases y su encuentro con su mejor amigo Harry, al que consideraba más que un amigo, su hermano, Neville quien sin duda era un buen amigo y Ron el chico que le rompió el corazón, al pensar en él una vez más sintió en su corazón una pequeña punzada, el pelirrojo fue su primer amor sin embargo termino lastimándola y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar a su alrededor después de volver a verlo.

Al pensar ellos su mente viajo a los últimos meses, ella siempre tuvo una buena comunicación con su madre, en sus cartas siempre le contaba sobre las cosas del colegio y sobretodo de sus amigos. El tiempo que estuvo con su madre en Francia no fue la excepción y le conto algunos detalles de lo que paso cuando le aplico el obliviate, sobre Voldemort y su viaje en la destrucción de los horrocruxes omitiendo adrede las partes en las que estuvieron a punto de morir para no preocuparla aún más, también le conto algunos detalles de lo que paso después, sin embargo no le dijo como realmente fue que terminaron las cosas entre Ron y ella, eso era algo que aún le dolía.

Harry y Neville se encontraban saliendo en dirección al gran comedor cuando vieron a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común leyendo un libro.

**Neville—** ¿No piensas ir cenar?

**Hermione—** Aparto la mirada de su libro de Leyes y Regulaciones Mágicas, al ver a Harry y Neville frente a ella. — ¿Cenar? ¿Ya es hora de la cena? — Pregunto sorprendida desviando su mirada al reloj de la sala común. — ¡Merlín!, comencé a leer y se me fue el tiempo.

**Harry—** Sonrió. — Ya nos dimos cuenta, vamos a cenar.

**Hermione— **Asintió, se levantó saco su varita e hizo un movimiento que hizo que el libro levitara en dirección a su habitación. — Vámonos… ¿Y Ron? — Pregunto al darse cuenta de que no estaba con ellos.

**Harry—** Nos alcanzara después, se encuentra terminando un reporte de pociones que nos dejó el profesor Horace para mañana.

La cena fue tranquila y alegre entre los alumnos charlando amenamente entre amigos. Hermione se encontraba un par de asientos alejada de ellos explicando un par de cosas a unas compañeras de quinto año que empezaron a preguntarle algunas cosas, mientras que Harry y Neville platicaban con los chicos sobre la ausencia del profesor de pociones, cuya identidad era un completo misterio para todos y más el motivo de su ausencia en los primeros días de clases. Repentinamente Harry miro en dirección de la mesa de Hufflepuff buscando encontrarse con la cabellera dorada de Luna, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado. Era extraño ya que desde su encuentro con ella esa mañana en el bosque prohibido no la había visto. Neville capto la mirada y miro en la misma dirección sonriendo al ver el lugar que el pelinegro veía.

**Neville—** Vi a Luna, está en mi clase de Herbología.

**Harry—** Aparto su mirada de la mesa de Hufflepuff y la dirigió a su amigo. — ¿Herbología? ¿Están en la misma clase?

**Neville—** Si, creo que está interesada en ella… También está tomando adivinación.

**Harry—** ¿Adivinación? No sé porque me sorprende. —Dijo después de meditar sobre ello. — Ella es la clase de persona que le interesan temas que la mayoría encontramos poco convencionales. — Comento con una sonrisa, era parte de esa singularidad que la hacía ser quien era.

**Neville—** Sonrió también ya que entendía a lo que se refería. — Sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa al verla.

**Harry—** ¿Por qué?

**Neville—** Si, a pesar de seguir siendo la misma chica con un punto de vista muy singular, se ha vuelto mucho más bonita de lo que ya era…

**Harry—** Miro por unos segundos a su amigo y asintió. — Si, yo también lo note. — Confeso.

**Neville—** No solo tú, también los demás chicos, lo mismo sucede con Hermione no dejan de verla cada vez que entra a clase o camina por los pasillos.

**Harry—** Sonrió, era cierto su amiga ya era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio pero ahora era sin temor a decirlo la chica más bonita de Hogwarts. —Si Ron no se apura en arreglar las cosas con ella, va a tener muchos rivales. — Dijo en voz baja para que solo Neville pudiera escucharlo.

**Neville—** Asintió. — Esperemos que las cosas salgan bien.

Después de la cena Hermione, Neville y Harry salieron platicando amenamente sobre sus clases, en su camino a la sala común Neville se detuvo.

**Neville—** ¡Rayos! Hablando de tarea, se me olvido mi libro de Herbología en uno de los invernaderos.

**Harry—** ¿Estás seguro?

**Neville—** Si, lo saque cuando estábamos en el invernadero pero ya no lo metí de regreso en mi mochila, adelántense, iré a buscarlo.

**Harry—** Te acompaño.

**Hermione—** Voy con ustedes.

Los tres salieron del castillo, era una noche fría noche con el cielo completamente oscurecido por las nubes, la castaña saco su varita e hizo un lumus para alumbrar su camino hacia los invernaderos, al llegar los tres se dirigieron en el número tres donde se encontraban algunas plantas medicinales.

**Neville—** Olvide mi varita, Hermione ¿Me podrías prestar la tuya para revisar?

Ella sin dudarlo le tendió su varita a Neville, mientras miraba unas flores de un intenso color azul que estaban floreciendo en las macetas en uno de los extremos del invernadero, lo que le llamo la atención fue el dulce aroma que estas emitían, un olor que de alguna manera se le hacía extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía recordar el por qué o de donde, cuando se giró para preguntarle a Neville por el nombre de la planta lo encontró al otro extremo con Harry saliendo por la puerta del invernadero, camino hacia ellos sin pensarlo cuando vio que Harry susurraba algo y una tenue luz de color amarillo salía de su varita y cerraba la puerta del invernadero, cuando llego a la puerta tiro de la puerta pero esta se negó abrirse mientras Harry y Neville la miraban al otro lado de la puerta.

**Hermione—** ¿Qué están haciendo? Harry, Neville dejen de jugar y abran la puerta. —Exigió.

**Harry—** Hermione, mírame ¿Confías en mí? — Pregunto a través de la puerta de cristal, mirando directamente los ojos color miel de su amiga y esta asintió. — Yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte ¿Lo sabes? —Vio como ella volvía a asentir mientras lo miraba desconcertada. — Lo siento la puerta no se abrirá hasta que no hables con él. —Se disculpó.

La castaña escucho como alguien comenzaba a acercarse a ella se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie hasta que a unos metros de distancia vio como Ron aparecía sosteniendo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en una mano. Ella sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban violentamente, aunque no sabía si por enojo o por la idea de estar a solas con Ron.

**Harry—** Escucha, Herms aplique un hechizo a la puerta y esta no se abrirá hasta que ustedes terminen de hablar, sé que estas enojada conmigo… con nosotros pero te pido que por favor hables con él, Neville y yo nos vamos, dejare tu varita aquí afuera y después puedes desquitar todo tu enojo conmigo. —Dijo mientras colocaba la varita de su amiga en una banca que se encontraba al lado de la entrada.

La castaña no pudo moverse ni un segundo estaba enojada con Harry y Neville por haberle tendido una trampa, pero sobre todo con Ron, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se hubiera prestado a eso al igual que Neville, si tuviera su varita en las manos en ese momento sin duda los haría arrepentirse por eso, sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ron llego frente a ella.

**Ron—** Hermione…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la castaña lo abofeteo con tal fuerza que la mejilla le ardió, mientras que la palma de ella dolía.

**Hermione—** ¡No puedo creer, que metieras a Neville y a Harry en esto¡… si tanto querías hablar conmigo, entonces porque no viniste directamente a hablar conmigo... —Reclamo, intentando contener las lágrimas.

**Ron—** Se llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida, sabía que se lo merecía. — Respóndeme una pregunta, si te hubiera pedido que hablaras conmigo ¿Lo hubieras hecho? —Pregunto mirando directamente a la castaña.

**Hermione—** Se encontró sin saber que responder, la verdad es que ni ella estaba segura de si realmente quería hablar con él. — No lo sé.

**Ron—** Hermione… yo… la forma en la que actué en aquel entonces fue estúpida, pero no sabía que más hacer, realmente lo siento.

**Hermione—** ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? Después de todo lo que pasó ¿Lo sientes? —Pregunto con amargura.

**Ron—** Si, yo realmente estoy muy arrepentido… sé que actué como un completo imbécil y no ha pasado ni un solo día que no me arrepienta de eso… y no puedo hacer nada para reparar el daño que te hice, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas yo, nunca he dejado de amarte.

**Hermione—** ¿Amarme? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de que a unos días de entregarme completamente a ti, me echaste de tu lado de esa forma? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas si a unos días de mi partida me engañaste con otra? —Reclamo y esta vez las lágrimas.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa, siempre pensó que la castaña no querría verlo después de como la había tratado un par de días antes de que se fuera, sin embargo ella se había enterado de lo que paso cuando se fue, sin embargo no sabía cómo, eso era algo que ni siquiera sabían Neville o Harry.

**Ron—** Tú… yo… ¿Cómo es que…? eso fue un error. —Admitió ya que no tenía ningún caso negarlo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos.

**Hermione—** ¿Un error? ¿Cómo puedes decir que acostarte con Lavander es un error?

**Ron—** Hermione, escúchame… yo después de que te fueras estaba muy mal, ese día le dije a Harry que quería estar solo y fui a una taberna para tratar de no pensar en ti, yo realmente me puse muy mal y Lavander estaba ahí, se acercó y comenzó a hablar conmigo, se me fueron los tragos y no sé como pero de alguna manera terminamos en la habitación de un hotel… sé que no es ninguna justificación pero realmente eso fue lo que paso, pero te juro que después de ese día jamás volví a estar con ella ni con ninguna otra. —Afirmo desesperado y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla dio un paso hacia adelante sin embargo ella retrocedió y se quedó de pie completamente quieto bajando la mirada al suelo.

**Hermione—** Miro a Ron parecía realmente sincero y arrepentido sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que había visto. — Yo no sé qué decirte, a solo un par de días de irme estaba enojada contigo por la forma en que me echaste de tu lado y luego después de que mi enojo se fue me di cuenta que lo hiciste porque creías que era lo mejor para mí, siempre has sido un idiota impulsivo que actúa sin pensar así que cuando me di cuenta de eso, pensé que podríamos a reglar las cosas, sin embargo todo eso se fue al garete cuando recibí una carta que me sentí realmente herida por ti. — Confeso mientras lloraba ahora con más fuerza.

**Ron—** ¿Una carta? —Pregunto alzando la mirada y posándola en la castaña.

**Hermione—** Asintió. —Eran un par de fotos de ti y Lavander… conociendo a esa zorra, al principio pensé que podrían estar truqueadas e hice un hechizo para comprobarlo… fue un error.

**Ron—** Se sintió enfermo al pensar la clase fotos que pudo haber visto Hermione y por primera vez sintió un deseo de lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable a Lavander, no podía creer que hubiera llegado a tanto, sin embargo no podía culparla, ya que él había sido tan tonto como para acostarse con ella, precisamente esa estupidez ahora mismo lo alejaba de la única persona con la que realmente deseaba estar. — Yo…soy un idiota, cometí un estúpido error y te lastime, realmente lo siento… sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, pero antes de que esa puerta se abra quiero pedirte un último favor, por favor no te enojes con Neville y Harry ellos hicieron esto porque querían ayudar… también te pido que por favor, al menos me des una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

**Hermione—** Miro a Ron y vio que estaba tan atormentado, sabía que una palabra de ella lo hundiría por completo, sin embargo algo se había roto entre ellos, lo que la hizo preguntarse si alguna vez podrían reparar lo sucedido entre ellos, medito sobre ello unos minutos, él era su primer amor, el chico del cual estuvo enamorada por años y su amigo, no quería perderlo, pero no sabía si sería alguna vez capaz de perdonarlo. —No sé si alguna vez podre perdonarte, pero sé que al menos quiero intentarlo… me refiero a recuperar nuestra amistad…

El pelirrojo sonrió tenuemente al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, haría todo lo posible para poder arreglar las cosas con ella y por merecer la oportunidad que le estaba dando aunque fuera el solo ser amigos. Ambos escucharon un sonido y vieron como la puerta del invernadero de abría.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban terminando de cenar en el comedor el conserje Argus Filch entro por la puerta del comedor recibiendo la atenta mirada de McGonagall, este asintió a una pregunta sin formular de su parte, ella sonrió levemente para después ponerse de pie.

**McGonagall—** Les pido un momento de su atención. — Dijo y todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio para prestarle atención. —Les tengo un anuncio a todos ustedes, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes oscuras ha llegado.

Al decir esto el conserje abrió la puerta del comedor, logrando que los alumnos giraran su atención a la puerta, por de entro un alto hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y aspecto taciturno, Harry sonrió inmediatamente se veía mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, lucia realmente mal, tenía unas profundas y oscuras ojeras pero sin embargo podía distinguir en sus ojos de color verde-azulado alegría que muy rara vez había apreciado en ellos, mientras el profesor caminaba en dirección al comedor al pasar por el comedor de Gryffindor.

**Harry—** Se puso de pie y abrazo a su profesor. — Remus.

Remus le devolvió el abrazo al chico mientras que Hermione, Ron y Neville también se levantaban para saludarlo, mientras que en el comedor todos susurraban sobre el profesor y héroe de la guerra, la directora sonrió levemente por unos segundos para después, volver a llamar la atención de los alumnos.

**McGonagall—** Sr. Potter y compañía espero que me permitan terminar de presentar al profesor, más tarde podrán saludarlo apropiadamente.

Harry y los demás volvieron a tomar sus asientos avergonzados mientras Lupin les decía que los vería más tarde, Remus llego hasta el comedor y tomo un lugar al lado de la directora.

**McGonagall—** Me complace anunciarles que a partir de este momento el Profesor Remus Lupin, se integrara al colegio en el departamento de D.C.A.O. Espero que todos aprovechen las enseñanzas de uno de los mejores profesores que hemos tenido en el colegio.

Tanto Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se levantaron y aplaudieron mientras que la casi vacía de Slytherin permanecía en silencio.

En una apartada mansión, se encontraba Narcissa aparentemente contemplando el cielo nocturno desde el balcón de su habitación, sin embargo en ese momento su mente se encontraba en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y tomo el collar que siempre llevaba oculto debajo de su ropa, lo saco por un momento, miro la delgada cadena de oro y colgando de este una hermosa medalla del mismo material con una hermoso e intrincado monograbado, lo aferro con fuerza y lo llevo cerca de su corazón. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación y ella volvió a meter el collar entre sus ropas para después dirigirse a la puerta, el momento de hablar con su tío Alphard había llegado.

* * *

Deimos Eris:

Hola a todos antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, esto se debió a dos motivos, el principal es que me encontraba a finales de semestre por lo que tenía mucha tarea y también el estrés de los exámenes y la segunda es que también trabajo por lo que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir, por eso aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones al menos por parte de la escuela, por lo que aprovechado unos instantes libres para sentarme a escribir. Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo.

También aprovecho para decirle a todas aquellas personas que me han preguntado que paso con Ginny, tendrán que espera un poco ya que no puedo revelar mucho ya que de otra forma revelaría demasiado sobre esta historia, por lo que les pido un poco de su paciencia, pero les aseguro que muchas cosas están por suceder en esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leerme y aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje, no tengo las palabras para expresarles mi agradecimiento. Les envió un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith Elizalde Escobedo ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10: En medio de la noche

**Capítulo 10. En medio de la noche.**

En el interior de un bosque justo en el centro de este, se encontraba un pequeño llano circular cubierto de pequeñas y hermosas flores de color blanco con forma de estrellas. Rodeado de enormes y tupidos árboles que parecían resguardar este. Gracias a ellos este espacio se encontraba completamente oculto por lo cual pasaba completamente desapercibido para cualquiera, incluso para los mismos habitantes del bosque a excepción de las luciérnagas que volaban entre las flores esa noche y a la extraña persona envuelta en una capa de color oscuro. La cual se encontraba oculta entre las sombras, vigilando desde uno de los enormes troncos de los árboles que rodeaba ese lugar. Esta sostenía nerviosamente su varita en una mano, aparto un momento la mirada del llano para sacar la bolsa de cuero que tenía sujeta a en uno de los lados de su cinturón, la abrió y del interior saco una hermosa botella de plata con la figura de un hermoso fénix envuelto en llamas hermosamente grabado. Sacudió la botella cerca de su oído e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de disgusto al comprobar que esta se encontraba casi vacía. La miro por unos segundos meditando si debería beber o no el contenido. Se decidió por esperar un poco más, por lo que volvió a guardarla botella en la bolsa, la cual se aseguró de atar bien a su cinturón.

Miro unos segundos más aquel lugar como si esperara algo que parecía que no iba a suceder, al menos no esa noche. Estaba por marcharse cuando se escuchó un sonido sordo justo atrás de donde se encontraba, se ocultó detrás del tronco del árbol más próximo. Agudizo su oído y escucho como algo daba unos pasos para después desplomarse. Tomo su varita y se asomó sigilosamente por uno de los costados del tronco y pudo visualizar una figura cubierta de una capa negra de piel, la cual despedía humo mientras la extraña figura trataba de ponerse en pie. Inmediatamente reconoció a la persona y corrió a socorrerle.

— Mi Señ…

— La figura levanto una mano indicándole que no se acercara. — No me toques. — Logro decir con voz débil, mientras se ponía de pie. — Tuve un pequeño contratiempo…

— ¿Se encuentra bien?…

— Si… Esos malditos se están moviendo con más rapidez de la que esperaba… —Dijo la extraña figura mientras se aproximaba a la que se mantenía a unos metros de distancia. — ¡Vamos! Necesito limpiarme los rastros de ese fuego maldito… me llevo apagarlo más tiempo del esperado, sin embargo he encontrado algo que puede ser de utilidad… — Expreso mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en caminar. — ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia?

— No, todo salió de acuerdo a lo previsto…

— ¿Aún no ha regresado?

— No necesitaba decir más, sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando. —No, pero ha mandado una carta esta mañana.

— Bien, necesitamos darnos prisa, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de mi ausencia. También hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo… —Expreso mientras comenzaba a caminar al mismo tiempo que meditaba — Esa maldita arpía está moviendo sus piezas y posicionándolas de acuerdo a sus planes… Sin embargo tengo la sensación de que hay algo más que se me está escapando, sea como sea tengo que averiguarlo cuanto antes, ya que no me queda mucho tiempo… — Al pensar sobre ese lugar se detuvo un momento y miro directamente a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. —Llegado el momento no dudare en utilizarte.

— Esta no dudo ni por un segundo y respondió sin dejar de mirar a la persona frente a ella. — Mi vida es vuestra y puede disponer de ella como le plazca.

— Eso hare. —Afirmo.

Narcissa seguía al pequeño elfo que la guiaba a través de los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que este se detuvo en una hermosa puerta de cedro obscuro, Drodo abrió la puerta para darle paso a la sobrina de su amo, le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ella ingreso al interior de la estancia. La puerta se cerró a su espalda inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del seguro de la puerta cerrándose.

Cissy miro a su alrededor, era una elegante estancia decorada con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde con serpientes bordadas con hilos de plata, al otro extremo se encontraba una enorme chimenea de mármol negro, un par de elegantes sillones de piel de color negro que resaltaban en el piso de mármol, y un enorme librero de caoba negro abarrotado de libros.

Encontró a su tío de pie frente a uno de los enormes ventanales mirando hacia afuera con intensidad y varita en mano. Una vez que pareció satisfecho de que no hubiera nada anormal afuera. Se apartó de la ventana y con un leve movimiento de varita todas las cortinas se cerraron dejando al salón sumido por la oscuridad solo por unos segundos ya que casi inmediatamente, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió, iluminando todo el salón con una cálida luz.

Alphard se encontraba de pie frente a Narcissa. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin hablar, simplemente evaluándose. Él por primera vez desde la llegada de Narcissa podía ver detenidamente a su pequeña sobrina quien no solo se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, poseedora de unos profundos ojos azul grisáceo. También podía distinguir el porte y los rasgos aristocráticos de los Black así como la frialdad característica de los miembros de la familia.

Sin embargo él era capaz de ver más allá de eso. Su cabello rubio mezclado con algunos mechones negros era una singularidad única, la cual era el reflejo de la dualidad que Cissy poseía. La frialdad e indiferencia no eran más que una máscara perfectamente creada y pulida por ella a través de los años. Que solo un ojo experto como el suyo podía darse cuenta, sin embargo aun así no era capaz de terminar de escrutar a profundidad detrás de esta.

Se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña sobrina, ya que esta habilidad era indispensable para sobrevivir no solo en el círculo familiar de los Black, sino a situaciones de extremo peligro.

Al mismo tiempo que Alphard evaluaba a Narcissa, ella hacia lo mismo con él. Desde su llegada a la residencia de su tío no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que a tan solo unas horas de su llegada, él se fue de viaje dejándola con el tiempo suficiente de pensar algunas cosas.

Por la capa que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la estancia y las enormes marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos era evidente que su tío terminaba de llegar.

No podía creer que su tío se encontrara de pie frente a ella, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que tuviera casi el mismo aspecto de la última vez que lo vio, su cabello entre blanco y negro, al igual que la barba y el bigote bien recortados, vistiendo un traje negro hecho a la medida que resaltaba su porte, sus profundos y escrutadores ojos de color gris obscuro, que podían ver a través de las personas y que a la vez revelaban muy poco de sí mismo.

Alphard Black reconocido como uno de los mejores magos de la historia a la temprana edad de 14 años al lograr el completo dominio en las artes de Legeremancia y Oclumancia que lo convertían en una de las pocas personas en el mundo mágico capaces de dominar ambas artes. Estas técnicas son altamente complejas y casi imposibles de manejar incluso para magos de elite. Sin embargo no era lo único por lo que era reconocido, sino también por su amplio conocimiento sobre Artes oscuras. Lo cual no solo lo convertían en una persona misteriosa, sino también en un enemigo altamente peligroso.

Mientras una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de encontrar a su tío con vida, la otra se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al acudir a él. Para ella Alphard siempre fue un completo enigma, y de los escasos recuerdos de su infancia sobre él, recordaba que dentro de su círculo familiar Alphard fue tratado con recelo por el manejo de sus habilidades. Sin embargo no era precisamente esto lo que la estaba haciendo cuestionarse el estar ahí. Esta duda provenía del por qué Alphard había fingido su propia muerte, eso era un completo misterio. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de que parte de ello tuvo que ver con Sirius, esa razón no pesaba lo suficiente por si sola, como para llegar a ese extremo. Por lo que podía deducir que había algo más, tras su supuesta muerte.

Después de pensar los pros y contras de estar ahí, y sopesarlo llego a una conclusión. Él era el único miembro de la familia que quedaba con vida aparte de su hermana Andrómeda y su sobrina Nymphadora, no podía recurrir a ellas. La salud de su hermana estaba decayendo después de la muerte de su esposo y a su sobrina ni siquiera la conocía, además por lo que había escuchado esta tampoco se encontraba muy bien después de su enfrentamiento contra Bellatrix. La chica corrió con bastante suerte de salir con vida de las manos de su hermana.

Por lo que solo le quedaba recurrir a él. Su tío fue quien no solo le dio un par de consejos que la ayudaron a sobrevivir en más de una ocasión, sino que también fue la única persona aparte de sus hermanas y Regulus en darle alguna muestra de afecto verdadero. Por esas razones y por otras más, en ese momento lo convertía en la única persona en la que podía confiar ahora.

**Alphard—** Fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ambos. — Cissy ¿Quieres un poco de whiskey de fuego?

**Narcissa—** Asintió ligeramente, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, el cual era agradablemente cálido.

Alphard hizo un ligero movimiento con su varita de color negro y una de las botellas que se encontraba en una repisa al lado del librero comenzó a flotar y verter un líquido de color oscuro en dos vasos de cristal que una vez llenos flotaron hasta ellos.

**Alphard—** Toma asiento Cissy. —Dijo mientras él tomaba el vaso que frotaba a su lado y se sentaba después de que su sobrina tomara asiento. — ¿Cómo se encuentran tus hermanas?

**Narcissa—** Miro por unos segundos el líquido de su copa, antes de apartarlos y dirigirlos a su tío. El juego había comenzado. — Bella… murió y Andrómeda no se encuentra bien desde la muerte de su esposo, pero eso es algo de lo estoy segura, ya estabas enterado, al igual que la muerte de Sirius y de Regulus.

**Alphard—** Sonrió levemente al comprobar que Narcissa era una digna miembro de la familia Black. —Tus habilidades han mejorado bastante, Cissy. El hecho de que puedas sentir la magia de Andrómeda apagándose me lo dice.

**Narcissa—** ¿Por qué has puesto un hechizo en el Árbol genealógico de la familia?

**Alphard—** Antes de responder a eso, quiero que me respondas un par de preguntas. La primera ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?

**Narcissa—** Recordé que cuando era niña una vez nos contaste a Regulus y a mí un extraño cuento, sobre cómo un caballero que le pidió ayuda un mago para buscar a una hada que se mantenía oculta del mundo.

**Alphard—** Sonrió abiertamente por primera vez. —Regulus y tú siempre fueron unos niños muy inteligentes. —Por primera vez Narcissa pudo ver un extraño y fugaz brillo dibujado en sus ojos, el cual solo duro por unos segundos, para después poner un rostro serio. —Cissy, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste en tu sueño? Y ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que estés aquí? Si no quieres responder, eres libre de no hacerlo… Pero he de advertirte que sea cual sea tu decisión esta noche. Debes saber que una tormenta está formándose lista para estallar en cualquier momento y no habrá forma de que escapar de ella...—Sentencio, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

En el interior del bosque de Wiltshire se encuentra un viejo pueblo fantasma de aspecto sombrío y tétrico. El cual fue abandonado por los muggles cientos de años atrás, debido a las misteriosas desapariciones de algunos de los habitantes. Con el paso del tiempo lo que un día fue conocido como un pueblo maldito paso a ser borrado completamente de la memoria colectiva de los muggles, quienes en la actualidad desconocían completamente su existencia. Sin embargo el viejo pueblo seguía ahí de pie. Las viejas edificaciones y las casas con las ventanas tapiadas, cubiertas de telarañas. La vieja iglesia con el techo vencido y el cementerio con lapidas de piedra y granito cubiertas por una ligera neblina. Situada a las afueras del pueblo se encontraba una vieja taberna de aspecto lúgubre. Los vidrios de las ventanas eran de un color negro que impedían ver al interior de esta. Y justo encima de la entrada que era resguardada por una pesada puerta de color obscuro. Colgaba un maltrecho letrero de color negro con un murciélago de color rojo intenso pintado y un par de letras grabadas del mismo color que citaban lo siguiente "Red Bat" (El murciélago rojo). Y en letras muy pequeñas casi imperceptibles de color verde se encontraba escrito "Entre bajo su propio riesgo". El interior de la taberna era sombrío con algunos candiles colgando con algunas velas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, pesadas y roídas cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubrían las ventanas, sin importar que estas estuvieran cubiertas por los vidrios oscuros.

A pesar de que era pasada la media noche la taberna se encontraba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de tres personas al interior de esta. Un hombre de aspecto arrogante de barba, bigote y cabello de color negro bien recortado. Sus ojos de color negro transmitían frialdad. Vestido de un elegante traje de color azul oscuro. Se encontraba mirando con cierto recelo a las dos personas sentadas frente a él. Uno de ellos era un imponente hombre de casi dos metros de altura. De aspecto hosco, ojos de color azul oscuro y su mirada irradiaba ferocidad. Barba, bigote y largo cabello de color rubio oscuro. Vestido con pantalones de color marrón y pesadas botas del mismo color. Camisa de color blanca, arremangada por las mangas mostrando sus enormes brazos. En uno de los costados de su cuello el tatuaje de un lobo. El otro hombre era más bajo que el primero. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros. Piel de un color blanco pálido, vestido con un traje de color negro que hacia resaltar más la palidez de su piel. El cual no aparentaba tener más de treinta años. Sin embargo sus fríos ojos de color gris parecían los de una persona que ha vivido más que cualquier otra persona. Estos permanecían fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción.

**—** ¿Qué haces aquí, Walden? — Pregunto el hombre más alto con rudeza.

**Walden—** Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar a los viejos amigos, Howler. Francamente no esperaba que mi visita les incomodara. — Dijo fríamente.

**Howler—** ¿Amigos? No me hagas reír, Walden. Tú y nosotros estamos muy lejos de ser amigos… — Dijo con desprecio. — Así que déjate de tus estúpidos juegos y dinos que es lo quieres, antes de que me fastidie y decida cortarte la garganta.

**Walden—** Tan impaciente como siempre Howler…

**—** Howler, tiene un punto. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? — Hablo el otro hombre.

**Walden—** Parece que la impaciencia de Howler se te ha contagiado Lorcan.

**Lorcan—** Levanto la vista y sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo sangre. Más rápido de lo que pudo calcular Walden este se levantó de la mesa y lo tomo por el cuello con una mano y lo levanto del suelo. — No estoy de humor para soportar tu altanería. Aun menos después de lo que hiciste… Sé que hace un tiempo estuviste reclutando a algunos de los nuestros y a ninguno de ellos se les ha vuelto a ver desde que se fueron contigo. Así que habla de una maldita vez, y ya decidiré yo si es que sales de aquí con vida. — Sentencio en un tono peligrosamente frio.

**Walden—** Sintió miedo por primera vez, sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso estaría muerto. —Yo, no sé de qué me estás hablando… Lo juro.

**Lorcan—** Sabes que tu palabra no vale nada… — Dijo mientras ejercía más presión en el cuello de su presa. — Todo tu ser apesta a mentiras… ¿Por qué los reclutaste y que sucedió con ellos? Responde.

**Walden—** Yo… no… se nada.

**Lorcan—** Ejerció más presión en el cuello de Walden, pero solo lo suficiente para que este pudiera hablar. — Al principio pensé que estabas trabajando para Voldemort… Ya que el logro convencer a algunos de los nuestros de seguirle y sumarse a su "ejército". Pensé que tal vez te mando a persuadir a más de los nuestros para incrementar su poder. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, algo no concuerda. Estuviste aquí fue justo antes de que la última guerra estallara. Entonces ¿Por qué mandarte aquí, precisamente a ti en lugar de a uno de los nuestros? Si quería asegurarse de ganar partidarios, entonces hubiera mandado a Alder o en su defecto a ese perro rabioso de Greyback… Entre más lo pienso, encuentro más razones para sospechar que hay algo turbio en todo este asunto. Y el hecho de que estés aquí lo demuestra, hay algo que te trajo a este lugar y creo saber lo que es. Sin embargo lo único que has conseguido al entrar aquí, es firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte. — Dijo, al mismo tiempo que su mano se cerraba con más fuerza sobre el cuello de Walden hasta que se escuchó algo romperse.

**Continuara….**

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, esto se debió a dos motivos, el principal es que este semestre ha sido uno de los más pesados para mí y la segunda es mi trabajo por lo que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Sin embargo he aprovechado los pocos momentos libres para ir escribiendo este capítulo.

A quienes se pregunten porque tarde tanto en escribir tanto este capítulo, fue porque era un capítulo en el cual la interacción entre Narcissa y Alphard era de gran importancia y de trascendencia en esta historia, así como la entrada de otros personajes, por lo que estuve escribiendo y reescribiendo este capítulo hasta que quedara de la forma que deseaba.

**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo.**

También aprovecho para decirles a todas aquellas personas que me han preguntado que paso con Ginny. No puedo revelar mucho sobre ella, ya que de otra forma se perdería cierto misterio de esta historia, por lo que les pido un poco de su paciencia, pero les aseguro que muchas cosas están por suceder en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leerme y aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje o un review. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme saber que les gusta y no les gusta de esta historia, así como sus sugerencias y opiniones. :)

**Les envió un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren :3**

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith E. E. **


	12. Nota: Deimos Eris

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren muy bien. También aprovecho para avisarles que sigo con vida y que si me he tardado tanto en actualizar no se ha sido por falta de ganas sino de tiempo. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en el último capítulo que subiré este año. Aún no está listo pero espero subirlo antes del 31. Por lo que estaré trabajando en el en mis momentos libres.

Como siempre no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que agradezco por contar con su apoyo. Y por cada uno de los Reviews que he recibido. Realmente es increíble leer cada uno de ellos y saber su opinión. :)

Uno de mis propósitos para el próximo año será publicar con un poco más de regularidad. Así como terminar de publicar Evocación El legado de los Black. Y empezar a trabajar en otros proyectos que tengo contemplados.

_ *  
_*Paz*  
_*Unión*  
_*Alegrias*  
_*Esperanza*  
_*Bendiciones**  
_**Amor_Sucesos*  
_*Respeto..armonía**  
_*Salud_solidaridad***  
_*Felicidad_Humildad***  
_*Cofraternización_.Pureza**  
_**Amistad_Sabiduría_Perdón*  
_*Igualdad_Libertad_BuenaSuerte*  
_**Sinceridad_Estima_Fraternidad**  
_*Equilíbrio_Dignidad_Benevolencia**  
_*Fé_Bondad_Paciência_Ventura _Fuerza*  
_*Tenacidad-Prosperidad-_Reconocimento***  
_*Son mis deseos Felíz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008*  
_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo. En compañía de sus seres queridos. Con todo mi cariño, les deseo qué la MAGIA de la NAVIDAD los ilumine y les ayude a conseguir todos tus SUEÑOS.

Les mando un enorme abrazo acompañado de mis mejores deseos.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith E. E. **


	13. Capítulo 11 En medio de la noche II

**Capítulo 11. En medio de la noche II**

Lorcan observo a la persona que terminaba de romperle el cuello e hizo una mueca.

**Lorcan—** ¡Ese maldito¡ — Soltó al darse cuenta de que la persona que sostenía del cuello no era Walden era un hombre más bajo. Arrojo el cuerpo lejos de él.

Al mismo tiempo que Howler olisqueaba el aire. Se giró rápidamente pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Bombarda Máxima!

El hechizo impacto directamente en el pecho de Howler provocando que su cuerpo saliera disparado e impactara contra uno de los muros de la taberna.

**Lorcan—** Sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo más intenso. Miro en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Howler y pudo verlo. — Un hechizo desilusionador, me decepcionas Walden. — Dijo mientras se preparaba para la pelea. Ese hechizo era de un alto nivel no solo le permitió mimetizarse con el ambiente, también lo hizo su aroma. Esa era la razón por la que Howler y él no lo habían percibido. — Parece que alguien te ha enseñado nuevos trucos.

Walden se deshizo del hechizo al darse cuenta que era inútil usarlo contra Lorcan. Mentalmente se recrimino por no haberlo dejado fuera de combata a el primero.

**Walden—** Será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber o de otra forma desearas haber muerto tan rápido como Howler.

**Lorcan—** ¿Y qué es eso que deseas saber? — Dijo tratando de hacer algo de tiempo para hacer su movimiento. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que salir de ahí. Saldría de ahí pero no lo haría sin Howler.

**Walden—** Sonrió con malicia. — Pensándolo bien será mejor sacarte la información si estás muerto.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada sola en una enorme sala. De aspecto era sobrio pero elegante. Elegantes sillones de piel negra de Dragón. Mesas de mármol gris. Altas paredes tapizadas con un soberbio tapiz de color azul y gris. Bellamente iluminada por un elegante candelabro de cristal.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta. Provocando que ella girara la cabeza en dirección a la enorme puerta. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años. Cabello blanco perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Vestido con un sobrio traje gris. Se dirigió a ella.

— El señor la recibirá ahora.

Ella se levantó y lo siguió en silencio por el enorme y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta. El hombre le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Ella ingreso al interior de lo que era un despacho igual de magnifico que la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ella. En el interior se encontraba un hombre bastante atractivo. Cabello de castaño un poco largo. Barba y bigote bien recortados. Unos sorprendentes e intimidantes ojos de color gris azulado. Vestido con un impecable traje de color oscuro. El cual resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos. Se encontraba de pie. Completamente dueño de sí mismo. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Así que por fin has decidido aparecer Jane?

El cuerpo de Lorcan se encontraba tendido en el piso. Wallden se encontraba sosteniendo su varita apuntando a la cabeza de Lorcan extrayendo sus recuerdos. La fina luz de color blanco se vertía en el pequeño frasco de cristal que sostenía con la otra mano. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de llenar el frasco, sintió un fuerte dolor. Ante su sorpresa vio como la mano que sostenía el frasco caía inerte en el suelo. El cuerpo de Lorcan se desvaneció en un instante al igual que el cuerpo de Howler. Y todo comenzó a arder a su paso. Walden sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Se giró para ver quién era, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue una luz naranja impactando directamente en su cabeza.

Narcissa repentinamente sintió como si él calor de la chimenea desapareciera repentinamente de la habitación. Se encontraba mirando los profundos ojos de su tío y automáticamente confirmo que lo que había estado sintiendo desde hace un tiempo, no era ningún producto de imaginación. Algo extraño está sucediendo en el mundo mágico y muggle.

**Narcissa—** No aparta la mirada de Alphard y sabe que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Si apartar la mirada de los profundos ojos grises de él. Descubrió que esa noche estaba por cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre. — Tengo un hijo… Él es la principal razón de que este aquí.

**Alphard—** ¿Es un chico?

**Narcissa—** Asiente ligeramente. — Se llama Draco, Draco Malfoy.

**Alphard—** Sonrío levemente al escuchar el nombre. — Draco… Es un buen nombre. Te esforzarte en preservar la vieja costumbre sobre los nombres de la familia…

**Narcissa—** Desde hace algún tiempo, siento que las cosas no están bien. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Por esa razón que he venido a buscar tu ayuda… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

**Alphard— **Cissy… antes de decirte cualquier cosa necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que viste en tu sueño.

**Narcissa—** Desvió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea. Buscando entre el las palabras para describir con exactitud lo que vio en su sueño. — Creo que necesitas saber que días antes estuve soñando con la casa… Sin embargo no tenía el aspecto deteriorado y lúgubre que recuerdo. Era una hermosa mansión de aspecto imponente que ocupaba toda la manzana de Grimmauld Place. Al principio ni siquiera sabía que era la casa de la familia, fue hasta que pude ver el tapiz. Un hermoso y soberbio tapiz del árbol genealógico, cuyas ramas se comenzaban a extender por el muro.

Los días pasaron y el sueño continuaba repitiéndose. Por alguna extraña razón, no importa en qué dirección fuera siempre terminaba enfrente del tapiz.

El último día el sueño se sintió real, era como si realmente estuviera ahí, caminando por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar frente al tapiz. Fue entonces que tuve el impulso de deslizar mi mano por el árbol, así que extendí mi mano y justo cuando estaba por tocarlo. El suelo tembló y la mansión fue cambiando de aspecto. Fue como si siglos pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El suelo dejo de temblar y el aspecto de la casa y el tapiz quedaron tan deteriorados como los recuerdo.

Narcissa se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Alphard percibió que en ese momento algo estaba pasando dentro de su mente, pero no podía saber que era.

**Alphard—** Entonces ¿Que sucedió después? Cissy.

**Narcissa—** Reacciono repentinamente al escuchar la voz de su tío. — Escuche una voz.

**Alphard— **¿Una voz?

**Narcissa—** Si… Trate de girarme para ver de qué lugar o quien le pertenecía esa voz pero mi cuerpo no respondía no importaba cuanto tratara de moverme… Esa voz hablo en un susurro apenas audible.

— La casa se está desmoronando y la oscuridad ha sido liberada… Cuando la última piedra de la casa de los Black caiga, el legado se perderá para siempre… Si la luz se extingue… la oscuridad predominara eternamente…

**Narcissa—** Cuando la voz se extinguió. Todo a mí alrededor quedo completamente sumergido en la oscuridad. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí… Hasta que el árbol genealógico comenzó a emitir luz… Fue como si un árbol marchito volviera a la vida repentinamente. Extendiéndose y creciendo de una manera que jamás creí que fuera posible… En algún momento mis ojos se posaron en una de las ramas y fue entonces que lo vi… El lugar donde tu rostro fue borrado… Estaba ahí como si nunca hubiera desaparecido…

**Alphard—** ¿Viste algo más?

**Narcissa—** Negó con la cabeza. — No vi nada más… pero sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado…

**Alphard—** ¿La presencia de alguien?

**Narcissa—** Si… aunque solo fue por un momento… Estoy segura de que alguien se encontraba a mi lado… — Miro en dirección en su tío y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. — Tú también pudiste sentir su presencia— Afirmo.

**Alphard—** Asintió pero no dijo ni una palabra. Después de unos minutos evaluando cada una de las palabras de su sobrina llego a una conclusión. No tenía demasiado tiempo antes de que las cosas realmente empezaran a moverse. Tenía que empezar a hacer sus movimientos antes de que fuera muy tarde. Pero antes de hacerlo tenía que hablar con Cissy. — Sé que desde que descubriste que estoy con vida, te has estado preguntando sobre por qué fingí mi propia muerte.

**Narcissa—** Dirigió toda su atención a su tío. El cual tenía un semblante terriblemente serio. — En un primer momento pensé que fue para que Sirius pudiera cobrar parte de tu herencia. — Confeso.

**Alphard—** Pero esa razón no termina de convencerte.

**Narcissa—** Sé que debió haber algo más poderoso para llevarte a tomar esa decisión.

**Alphard—** Tienes toda la razón. Hace años mientras investigaba sobre el linaje de la familia que me encontré con un enigma… Fue entonces que me di cuenta que si quería develar el secreto de la familia, necesitaba hacerlo sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Entonces que mejor manera de hacerlo que estando muerto. Un "fantasma" puede ir y venir a su antojo sin llamar la atención.

**Narcissa—** ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

**Alphard—** Antes de revelarte eso hay algo más que necesito saber… ¿Cómo murió Sirius?

**Narcissa—** Ante la pregunta se puso pálida. No quería responder. No obstante sabía que si él le estaba preguntando eso era porque había alguna razón. — Hace unos años Sirius logro escapar de Azkaban… y tiempo después con el regreso de Voldemort, las cosas se pusieron mal. Logro que algunos Dementores se le unieran. De esa manera pudo liberar a sus seguidores de la prisión. Entre ellos Bella. Desconozco cuál era la razón de que ella lo siguiera con total devoción. Y el hecho de estar encerrada le hizo volverse aún más desequilibrada. Más de lo que recordaba. Pero aun con su locura ella busco la forma de protegerme. A su forma siempre lo hizo… — Lo último lo dijo más para sí misma que para él.

— Una noche Voldemort mando a Lucius y Bella acompañados de otros mortifagos al Ministerio por una profecía. En ese lugar se encontraba Harry Potter acompañado de otros chicos. Por lo que hubo una confrontación. No sé como pero llegaron al lugar donde se encuentra el velo de la muerte. Pero fue ahí que llegaron algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Entre ellos Sirius… Lucius y Bella se enfrentaron a él y Potter. Pero la que termino con su vida fue Bella… — Hizo una pausa al recordar lo eufórica que estaba su hermana contándole cada detalle esa noche. Y sin poderlo evitar un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se obligó a apartar sus emociones y continuar. — Ella me dijo que en el momento que le impacto su hechizo empujo a el cuerpo de Sirius al velo de la muerte… Su cuerpo jamás apareció del otro lado.

**Alphard—** Estaba reflexionando sobre lo que terminaba de escuchar. No podía creer que la locura de Bella hubiera llegado al extremo de asesinar a un familiar. Pero ahora tenía la información de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Eso explicaba parte del acertijo que tenía que resolver. Miro a Narcissa. — Hay algo que debes saber. — Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hasta el librero. — Tú no fuiste la primera persona en darte cuenta de mi pantomima… Años atrás, en una tormentosa noche Regulus apareció frente a mi puerta. Se veía cansado y con un aspecto taciturno.

Ella se quedó completamente helada al escuchar que Regulus no solo había descubierto que su tío estaba con vida sino que además lo había encontrado, igual que ella.

**Alphard—** Continuaba buscando entre algunos rollos de piel algo. Al mismo tiempo que seguía hablando. — Regulus también recordó la misma historia que tu… Esa noche vino a mí buscando mi ayuda… Él sabía que iba morir pronto.

**Narcissa—** Enterró sus uñas contra sus palmas al escuchar lo que su tío estaba diciendo. Regulus para ella siempre fue muy importante y recordaba perfectamente ese aspecto preocupado la última vez que lo vio y como tuvo el presentimiento de que jamás volvería a verlo. — ¿Él sabía que iba a morir? ¿Quién fue?

**Alphard— **Tal vez Voldemort pero no puedo afirmarlo. Tanto tu como el fueron arrastrados al mundo de ese encantador de serpientes. Tu indirectamente por Lucius y Bella. Regulus por los estúpidos dogmas familiares. Aunque al principio Regulus creyó en las palabras de Voldemort. Pronto se dio cuenta de la clase de naturaleza que el poseía. Por lo que decidió permanecer a su lado por una parte para protegerte y la otra era tratando de encontrar algo para detenerlo antes de que fuera muy tarde… Y lo encontró.

**Narcissa—** ¿Qué encontró?

**Alphard—** Dio con lo que estaba buscando. Tomo entre sus manos un rollo de piel y se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos de Narcissa. — No lo sé. No quiso decirme que es lo que había encontrado. Aunque me ofrecí a ayudarle, él se negó. Solo vino aquí para pedirme que cuidara de algo por él…

La noche que Regulus se presentó aquí le revele lo que estoy a punto de decirte a ti. Se suponía que si lograba detener a Voldemort me ayudaría. Pero a tan solo unos días de su partida supe que él jamás regresaría. — Dijo esto último en tono triste. — En todos estos años he estado investigando sobre el Legado de los Black… Ha sido una búsqueda difícil y muchas veces infructuosa. La información que encontrado hasta ahora me llevo a un callejón sin salida… o al menos eso creí hasta ahora.

— Tu llegada aquí me ha dado una nueva perspectiva de donde buscar lo que necesito para completar las piezas que faltan del rompecabezas. El sueño que has tenido me ha dado una pista entre otras cosas. Si consigo resolver ese acertijo estaremos un paso adelante de lo que está acechando en la oscuridad. Tal vez aun estemos a tiempo de detener lo que se avecina. — Dijo mientras desenrollaba el pedazo de piel oscura que sostenía entre manos. —Lo que Regulus me pidió proteger fue esto. — Explico mientras extendía el pedazo de piel sobre la mesa.

**Narcissa—** Centro su atención su atención en el pergamino. Justo en un punto que él le estaba señalando en la piel. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — No es… posible.

**Alphard—** ¿Tu hijo se encuentra en Hogwarts?

**Narcissa—** Negó con la cabeza. — En estos momentos él se encuentra en…

**Alphard—** Tienes que pedirle que vaya a Hogwarts. En este momento ese es el lugar más seguro para él. Muy pronto regresaremos a Londres y el no estará solo. Cissy, lo que estoy a punto de revelarte es la clave para la salvación o la destrucción del mundo que conocemos.

**Deimos Eris:**

**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien Trate de actualizar ayer pero como no pude hacerlo así que lo hago hoy este es el primer capítulo de este año y espero que de ahora en adelante pueda regularizar mis actualizaciones.**

**Que este inicio de año sea para ustedes la oportunidad de cumplir sus objetivos, sus metas y sus sueños.****Batallas, nuestros logros, nuestros triunfos y fracasos, nuestras tristezas y alegrías. **

**Con nuestros seres queridos compartamos el amor, la paz, las alegrías. No olvidemos tiempo para nosotros y para los demás y mucho, mucho amor.**

**Sigamos caminando, aprendiendo, luchando, consiguiendo, viviendo y disfrutando de la vida en compañía de nuestros seres queridos. Feliz 2016**

**Les envió un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren :3**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Judith E. E. **


	14. Capítulo 12 Cambio de estación

Los días avanzaron rápidamente y con ellos las cosas cambiaron rápidamente. El cambio de estación estaba próximo. El frio viento y el cambio de color de las hojas de los arboles eran una clara señal de eso. En el colegio todo el mundo se encontraba emocionado por el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch.

En el primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin fue una victoria rápida para los leones. El equipo de las serpientes había perdido muchos jugadores entre ellos sus golpeadores estrella. Crabbe quien murió en la batalla de Hogwarts y Goyle quien decidió abandonar el Quidditch sin dar ninguna explicación. Blaise Zabini se convirtió en capitán del equipo. La ausencia de jugadores en su casa fue en un problema pero el verdadero problema fue la ausencia de un buscador. Ese fue el principal motivo de la derrota de Slytherin.

Blaise se encontraba enojado después de la humillante derrota que había sufrido su equipo. Golpeo con el puño uno de los casilleros de los vestidores con rabia.

**— **Parece que alguien está de mal humor.

**Blaise—** Se giró para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y una mirada imparcial. — Theo, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. — Dijo mientras se sacaba la camiseta del equipo y la arrojaba a un lado.

**Theo—** No es tu culpa que perdiéramos.

**Blaise—** Este año las cosas realmente van mal para nuestra casa… De saber que las cosas irían tan mal no hubiera regresado.

**Theo—** No es que tuvieras otra opción ¿O sí?

**Blaise—** Le lanzo una mirada airada a Theo. Después de unos segundos lanzo un suspiro de frustración, se derrumbó en una banca. — Tienes razón. — Admitió. — Creo que en este momento no es bueno para mí estar en casa…

**Theo—** En mi caso yo no tengo nada por lo que volver.

Blaise miro a Theo quien se recostó en la banca frente a la suya mirando hacia el techo, se encontraba algo pálido. Un año atrás su padre murió en Azkaban y su madre había muerto poco después de eso.

Se sintió mal al pensar que le gustaría estar en el lugar de su amigo, pero realmente preferiría ser huérfano a vivir teniendo miedo de su madre. Una mujer fría y cruel que estaba dispuesta a todo por dinero.

En unos meses él tendría acceso a la fortuna de su padre y ella estaba de lo más atenta con Blaise. Eso era una mala señal.

Una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría alejarse definitivamente de ella, pero hasta entonces el lugar más seguro para él en ese momento era Hogwarts.

Blaise imito a Theo y se recostó en la banca en la que estaba sentado.

**Theo—** Parece que estamos jodidos.

**Blaise—** Sonrió levemente al escuchar la expresión de su amigo. — Realmente jodidos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en sus problemas, cuando repentinamente este fue interrumpido repentinamente por Theo.

**Theo—** Estoy preocupado por Angelic… — Soltó repentinamente.

**Blaise—** Se levantó repentinamente y tomo asiento en la banca. Miro fijamente a Theo. — ¿Qué pasa con Angelic? — Pregunto confundido. Si bien Angelic era una chica bastante guapa pero extraña, siempre evitaba a todo el mundo, incluidos a los miembros de su casa. No entendía por qué su amigo estaba repentinamente interesado en ella.

**Theo—** Ella… es mi hermana.

**Blaise—** ¿Tú hermana?

**Theo—** De hecho mi media-hermana… mi padre tuvo un romance con su madre por años y de esa relación nació ella.

**Blaise—** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Theo—** El abogado de mi padre me mandó una carta hace un par de días donde me explica todo… apenas hoy me atreví a leerla.

**Blaise—** ¿Ella lo sabe?

**Theo—** No lo sé… Solo sé que su madre también fue partidaria de quien tú ya sabes y fue condenada al beso del dementor.

**Blaise—** No sé qué decirte…

**Theo—** Yo tampoco… ella es toda la familia que me queda… pero no parece que Angelic sea del tipo de persona que le vaya a gustar la idea y por otro lado yo tampoco sé cómo me siento con respecto a ella…

**Blaise—** Asintió recordando a la bella joven de cabello oscuro y tez morena que evitaba todo contacto innecesario. Al parecer se esforzaba por mantenerse alejada de todo el mundo. — Creo que deberías tomarte tu tiempo para averiguarlo antes de tomar una decisión.

Theo simplemente asintió.

Ron se encontraba en los vestidores, cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo el colgante de plata de una cabeza de león. Todos llevaban el mismo colgante que era símbolo de la amistad de Harry, Neville y él.

El sol estaba por ponerse cuando por fin encontró el colgante entre el pasto del campo de quidditch. Suspiro aliviado y se colocó el colgante en su cuello, prometiéndose internamente colocarle un hechizo para evitar perderlo otra vez.

Cuando salía del campo vio una pequeña silueta caminando sigilosamente. Instintivamente el pelirrojo se ocultó en una de las columnas del campo. Después de unos segundos distinguió de quien se trataba. Tez morena y cabello negro de ojos oscuros. Era la misma chica del carruaje y con la que choco unas semanas antes.

Sin tener idea de por qué sintió el impulso de seguirla. La chica se movía rápido y silenciosamente.

Harry se encontraba con Neville debatiendo si deberían salir a buscar a Ron, debido a que el pelirrojo no hizo acto de presencia en la celebración de la victoria del partido de quidditch. Ninguno sabía el paradero del pelirrojo después de que Harry lo dejara en los vestidores y nadie más lo había visto desde entonces.

**Harry—** Creo que debemos ir a buscarlo…

**Neville—** Asintió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita. — Tal vez deberíamos empezar en los vestidores.

Estaban por salir de la habitación cuando el pelirrojo entro por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado y sucio del cual se podían apreciar algunas ramitas y hojas enmarañadas en este. Su ropa no se encontraba en mejor aspecto, sucia y rasgada. Incluso le faltaba un tenis y en la mejilla izquierda tenía un enorme cardenal.

**Harry—** ¿Qué rayos te paso? — Pregunto al ver el aspecto de su amigo.

**Neville—** Parece que hubieras tenido una pelea con el sauce boxeador… — Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña botellita de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la tendía.

**Ron— **Gracias… —Dijo mientras se ponía una gota de esencia de díctamo que le dio Neville.

**Harry—** ¿Con quién te peleaste?

**Ron—** Con el Sauce…

**Harry—** ¿Te peleaste con el sauce boxeador?

**Ron—** No fue una pelea… fue una masacre…

**Harry—** ¿Qué hacías cerca del sauce?

**Ron—**…Yo… solo… me dieron ganas de caminar y sin darme cuenta llegue donde se encuentra el sauce… después de eso juro que ese maldito sauce se cobró con creces que chocáramos contra él en segundo curso. —Dijo ocultando la verdadera razón de que el sauce le diera la paliza de su vida.

Mientras Harry y Neville se reían a carcajadas de su anécdota.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba mirando la luna llena desde la ventana de su habitación. El aire frio entraba por la ventana completamente abierta provocando que las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un tenue color rojo, su cabello rubio se mecía levemente con el aire y sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz dándole un toque casi místico.

**Luna—** La dirección del viento esta por cambiar… una tormenta ha comenzado a formarse. — Dijo.

La suave brisa se tornó violenta y agito su cabello en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana con fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo en una pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras de Hogsmade. La vida de Andrómeda Black se apagó en un instante. Murió tranquilamente en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin saber qué algo estaba comenzando a moverse en la oscuridad, algo que estaba por alterar la vida del mundo mágico.

Narcissa vio como el rostro de Andrómeda desaparecía del árbol familiar. Se despertó bañada en un sudor frio y una lagrima solitaria cayo a su pecho. No necesitaba confirmarlo, sabía que la vida de su hermana había llegado a su fin esa noche.


	15. Capítulo 13 Cambio de estación II

Era una fría noche de otoño y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Ubicada a las afueras de Hogsmeade se encontraba una pequeña casa en cuyo interior se encontraban dos hombres platicando.

**Arthur—** Molly me dijo que no te preocuparas, ella cuidara bien de Tonks y el pequeño Teddy estos días.

**Remus—** Gracias…

**Arthur—** No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy seguro de pasar unos días en la casa de Bill y Fleur les sentara bien y más ahora que se ha confirmado el embarazo de Fleur… Bill está feliz con la noticia.

**Remus—** Sonrió al ver la alegría de Arthur. — Tú y Molly también deben haberse vuelto locos cuando se enteraron.

**Arthur—** Nos tomó por sorpresa… No puedo creer que voy a ser abuelo ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy a ser abuelo. — Dijo con una sonrisa de total felicidad.

**Remus—** Estoy seguro de que serás un gran abuelo.

**Arthur—** Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero algo está pasando.

**Remus—** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Arthur—** Repentinamente todas las actividades de los seres oscuros se han detenido.

**Remus—** Miro a Arthur detenidamente. — ¿No se supone que Kingsley estaba llegando a un acuerdo con ellos?

**Arthur—** Miro a Remus antes de contestar. — Así era… pero al parecer algo sucedió. No sabemos que puede ser… lo único que sabemos es que las fronteras de Wilshire se han cerrado.

**Remus—** ¿Qué hay con Wilshire? — Pregunto confundo al escuchar mencionar uno de los lugares malditos de Inglaterra.

**Arthur—** Hace un par e días me entere de que Wilshire es el hogar de los hombres lobo y vampiros.

**Remus—** ¿Qué?... Eso es…

**Arthur—** Al parecer al igual que nosotros, ellos crearon una comunidad ahí hace unos siglos.

**Remus—** ¿Una comunidad? — Pregunto confundido.

**Arthur—** Asintió. — Al parecer muy pocas personas saben esa información.

**Remus—** ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación, Arthur?

**Arthur—** En este momento se puede sentir mucha tensión, no solo en el ministerio… también en la comunidad mágica puede sentirlo.

**Remus—** Miro detenidamente a Arthur, y pudo percibir la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de decir y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. — ¿Realmente que es lo que está sucediendo?

**Arthur—** Como sabes, Kingsley estaba trabajando en llegar a un acuerdo con algunos seres oscuros. Ya que debido a la caza indiscriminada que hizo Banks los viejos rencores resurgieron. Lo que llevo a que empezaran a haber varios enfrentamientos entre nosotros y ellos… No te parece misterioso que de un momento a otro toda actividad de las criaturas oscuras se ha detenido abruptamente…

Kingsley se encontraba en su despacho. Varios pergaminos se encontraban distribuidos en el enorme escritorio, mientras los estudiaba detenidamente. En momentos como ese echaba de menos a su viejo mentor y amigo, Albus Dumbledore. Tenía que idear una estrategia antes de que las cosas se salieran completamente de sus manos. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se desviaron al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea de la oficina. Las llamas repentinamente crecieron y se tornaron de color verde repentinamente y de esta apareció un hombre alto y delegado de cabello grisáceo vestido con un impecable traje negro y gris.

El anciano que salió de entre las llamas se sacudió un par de cenizas de sus hombros, ante el asombro del primer ministro que sostenía su varita en mano. Nadie podía usar la red flu de la oficina del Primer Ministro sin una autorización previa y el no había dado esa autorización. El hombre que estaba frente a él no era un simple mago.

— Disculpe mi abrupta entrada Primer Ministro, pero recibí órdenes directas de hablar con usted antes de que termine esta noche. — El intruso hizo una pequeña reverencia al posar sus ojos en Kinsley.

**Kingsley—** ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y bajo órdenes de quien ha interrumpido en mi oficina? —Dijo sin bajar su varita.

— Soy Sebastián Hood y me encuentro aquí por órdenes de la familia real.

**Kingsley—** Bajo su varita levemente. — ¿La familia real?

**Sebastián—** Si, el principal motivo de mi visita esta noche es para informarle que la familia real está por regresar a Londres.

Era una mañana nublada y todo el colegio se encontraba rodeado por una leve neblina un par de gotas de lluvia se precintaban al suelo.

Hermione se encontraba parada en el pequeño muelle del lago negro contemplando el hermoso dije que su madre le había mandado esa mañana. Era un hermoso dije rectangular que tenía grabado una hermosa flor en un escudo. El cual desprendía un agradable aroma entre una mezcla de lavanda con otra fragancia que no sabía identificar ya que era un aroma muy sutil. Sin embargo le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Argus Filch se encontraba maldiciendo internamente tener que encontrarse en la puerta del colegio esperando con ese clima aun estudiante. Si por el fuera no admitiría a ningún estudiante fuera de tiempo. Lo único que le faltaba era otro irrespetuoso mocoso en el colegio. Entonces se puso a soñar en lo que haría si fuera el director del colegio, sin duda él les enseñaría a esos mocosos a respetar las normas del colegio. Sin embargo sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver una figura salir de entre la neblina y aparecer frente a la puerta.

Hermione se colocó el pendiente en su cuello y repentinamente se sintió mareada. Era como si el aroma del colgante la hubiera embriagado repentinamente. No supo que paso pero repentinamente vio como el agua se acercaba a ella y todo se tornaba frio. Lo próximo que supo es que alguien empujaba su pecho y un cálido aliento.

— ¡Vamos, reacciona… Maldita sea!

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones. Repentinamente se giró para encontrarse con un chico completamente empapado. Vestido como un muggle con jeans negros, converse del mismo color. Chaqueta y camiseta a pálida, cabello rubio y unos increíbles ojos grises que la miraban detenidamente. Le tomo un momento reconocerlo y entonces su nombre salio.

**Hermione—** ¿Malfoy?

El chico se levantó cuan alto era al ver que ella estaba bien y sin decir ni una palabra más tomo su enorme mochila del muelle y se dirigió en dirección del castillo mientras ella lo veía completamente estupefacta marcharse.

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. Lo sé pero realmente las cosas se me complicaron un poco. En este momento me encuentro en un trabajo que realmente se volvió muy demandante y realmente me deja muy poco tiempo para hacer cualquier otra cosa, aparte de mis estudios. Es por eso razón que he comenzado a buscar uno nuevo que espero me permita tener tiempo para continuar escribiendo.

Cambiando de tema por fin pude escribir y Draco ha regresado. La familia Real está por regresar a Londres y muchas cosas están por suceder. Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo y hare todo lo posible para actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

**Les envió un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren :3**

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith E. E. **


	16. Capítulo 14 Idas, venidas y regresos

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola a todos sé que no he escrito tan seguido como quisiera pero he tenido un año un poco complicado. Estoy atravesando por muchos cambios en mi vida tanto laborales como personales pero esto solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que quiero continuar en este camino, quiero continuar escribiendo y creando historias porque eso es lo que realmente me gusta hacer.

Sé que no es un camino fácil el que he estoy eligiendo pero nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles.

Espero contar con su apoyo en la nueva etapa que estoy por iniciar.

Regresando a la historia no se preocupen les aseguro que no la dejare de lado, ya que nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas sin terminar. Por lo que solo les pido un poco de paciencia ya que aprovechare para escribir en mis pocos tiempos libres.

**Les mando un abrazo a cualquier parte en donde se encuentren :3**

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Judith E. E. **

**Capítulo 14. Idas, venidas y regresos**

Draco no entendía porque su madre había insistido que regresara a Hogwarts. El odiaba ese lugar y lo último que quería era estar ahí. Estaba seguro de que sería señalado por todos pero le importaba una mierda, no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes y podía lidiar con ello. Simplemente no quería estar en el lugar que le recordaba como su vida se fue al carajo.

Había días en los que se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore, pero era algo que jamás sabría.

En ese momento había algo más que lo estaba incomodando, últimamente tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero parecía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de constante alerta y algo en su interior sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando sin saber cómo ni porque llego al lago. Fue entonces que vio a una chica caer en el lago negro. Ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente su cuerpo reacciono por él y se arrojó al agua helada. Tomo el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y la coloco en el muelle. Se sorprendió por un segundo al descubrir de quien se trataba, pero una vez que la sorpresa termino se apresuró a darle primeros auxilios. Ella no tardó en reaccionar y el repentinamente sintió el impulso de apartarse lo más lejos posible de la castaña.

Walden se encontraba maldiciendo internamente mientras veía el tono azul, verde y negro de la piel de su brazo, tenía un aspecto asqueroso. Hizo una mueca de asco y se volvió a colocar el guante de color negro al mismo tiempo que hacia un juramento silencioso. La próxima vez que estuviera cara a cara con Lorcan le haría pagar caro la pérdida de su brazo.

Sin embargo ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía una misión en ese momento. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Encontró la determinación que necesitaba al pensar en las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría si volvía a fallar. Se colocó la capa de color negro sobre sus hombros, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojo en la chimenea.

**Walden—** El número 42 de West Street. — Pronuncio claramente y se adentró en el fuego de color verde para después desaparecer.

En lo profundo del bosque _de la reine_ en Francia se encuentra ubicada una enorme mansión invisible para los ojos de los muggles y magos que no estén autorizados a verla. Solo unos cuantos conocen la ubicación precisa de la extraordinaria mansión de color blanco que se levanta con soberbia. Protegida por una enorme muralla de árboles perfectamente simétrica.

En una de las habitaciones más apartadas de la mansión, se encontraba un chico de leyendo detenidamente un enorme libro de piel de color negro. Se encontraba sentado en el barandal del balcón de su habitación. Cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro y piel pálida, vestido con un pantalón de color oscuro, camisa blanca y un chaleco del mis color que su pantalón.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo que ni siquiera aparto la mirada de lo que leía, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

— Adelante. —Dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro entro por la puerta con una carta en mano.

— Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero ha llegado esta carta para usted. — Dijo mientras le tendía un sobre en una bandeja de plata.

Esta vez el chico aparto la mirada del libro que lo tenía tan absorto, revelando un par de enigmáticos ojos de color gris oscuro. Estos se detuvieron en el sobre que tenía pequeños destellos dorados y un sello de color dorado.

No necesitaba más información, sabía perfectamente lo que ese sello significaba. Dejo el libro que estaba leyendo de lado y tomo el sobre.

— Puedes retirarte.

La luna se encontraba oculta por las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Protegida por la oscuridad del cielo, una figura envuelta en una capa de color oscuro apareció justo enfrente de una enredadera de rosas negras.

El extraño visitante saco su varita y de esta salió una tenue luz plateada. La enredadera se hizo a un lado lentamente revelando una enorme puerta de color negro.

— **Key occulto** — Dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un sutil movimiento con su varita y aparecía una llave de color plateado en su mano.

La deslizo en la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, revelando una figura vestida de negro haciendo una leve inclinación.

El visitante no espero más y paso al interior sin esperar ninguna indicación, pasó de lado a la figura que estaba esperando, sus pasos denotaban que conocía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, mientras la persona que lo esperaba caminaba detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Ha estado esperando por usted.

Caminaron por los interminables pasillos en la oscuridad hasta llegar a un muro. La figura más alta hizo un leve movimiento con su varita y el muro comenzó a moverse pare revelar una hermosa estancia de color blanco.

— Has los preparativos, regresamos a Londres. — Se detuvo un momento antes de girarse a ver a la figura más pequeña que lo seguía. — Espero que nunca olvides donde debe estar tu lealtad.

— Nunca lo olvidare. —Expreso con determinación.

— Más te vale no olvidarlo. — Dijo con una amenaza implícita y continúo su camino sin mirar atrás.

Era una noche fría y oscura, sin luna. Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba contemplando el mar y el aire frio revolvía los mechones sueltos de su cabello azul, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono azul grisáceo.

Al interior de la casa de Bill y Fleur todos se encontraban durmiendo, Sin embargo Tonks no podía dormir. Se sentía intranquila desde mucho tiempo atrás. Al principio pensó que era por la salud de su madre y después por su deceso, pero esa noche se dio cuenta de que no era eso. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir y que ella necesitaba estar preparada para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

Harry se encontraba en medio del bosque oscuro, podía escuchar como las hojas secas crujían a su paso. La neblina no le permitía ver sus pies pero no le importaba, podía recorrer ese camino a ciegas mil veces sin temor a equivocarse.

Tenía varios días sin ir al bosque y esa mañana se levantó con ganas de dar un paseo. Las finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro y hacia frio, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez en días tenía tiempo para disfrutar de un paseo a solas y despejarse de los deberes escolares.

Llego al lugar donde usualmente alimentaba a Witherwings, pero parecía que esa mañana el hipogrifo no se encontraba. Pensó en llamarlo cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien lo observaba, instintivamente tomo su varita. Se giró para ver como algo de color negro se escabullía en el bosque.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero corrió en la misma dirección en la que esa cosa había desaparecido.

La neblina se volvió más espesa y le llegaba a las rodillas lo que le hizo imposible seguir un rastro. Se detuvo un momento al llegar a un pequeño claro miro a su alrededor y fue entonces que entre la neblina a solo unos pasos apareció un enorme perro de color negro frete a el. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo y sus pies se negaron a moverse.

**Harry—** ¿Sirius? — Pronuncio con un sonido apenas audible. Pero no necesitaba una confirmación. Lo había visto en esa forma varias veces, era él. Su padrino.

Extendió su mano lentamente para tocar el rostro del animal, ya que tenía miedo de que este se desvaneciera de la misma forma que había aparecido, pero no lo hizo.

Harry vio los ojos de color gris fijos en los suyos, como tratando de decirle algo. Entonces se preguntó por qué su padrino no recobraba su forma humana.

Estaba por preguntarle eso cuando repentinamente escucho los susurros de unas voces frías e inhumanas entre los árboles que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Instintivamente aparto la mirada y vio a varias aves huir despavoridas entre el cielo gris. Cuando regreso su mirada al sitio donde se encontraba Sirius, este había desaparecido. Estaba por llamarlo pero entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de él, se giró para encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

**Harry—** Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Luna—** Vine a dar un paseo ¿Y tú?

**Harry—** Yo… también vine a dar un paseo… — Dijo sin saber si contarle o no a su amiga lo que había visto. El mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro si realmente había visto a Sirius.

**Luna—** Miro por un par de segundos la cara de confusión del pelinegro. — ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo?

**Harry—** Se encontraba dudando de su salud mental. No sabía si lo que terminaba de ocurrir fue producto de su imaginación, un sueño o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco, pero esa preocupación paso a segundo plano cuando Luna le hizo esa pregunta. — ¿Qué conversación? — Pregunto confundido.

**Luna—** Cuando mis cosas desaparecieron. —Dijo con un tono distraído.

**Harry—** Recordó entonces como incluso los zapatos de la chica habían "desaparecido". — Luna, ¿No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora?

**Luna—** Inclinó levemente los hombros y se dio media vuelta. — Simplemente a veces necesitas dejar de buscar las cosas para encontrarlas… algunas veces puedes encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabias que estaba perdido… Creo que pronto te darás cuenta de eso, pero debes tener cuidado porque a veces puedes encontrar algo que no deseas.

**Harry—** ¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir? — Pregunto directamente ya que sabía que su amiga siempre decía cosas que después cobraban sentido, quería saber que es lo quería decir.

Luna se detuvo y dio un giro para encontrarse con los ojos color esmeralda de Harry. La niebla en ese momento envolvía casi por completo el cuerpo de la chica dejando solo su rostro visible.

**Luna—** Pronto lo descubrirás, Harry…

Harry estaba por ir tras ella pero la chica se desvaneció entre la niebla y repentinamente todo se tornó oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba recostado en su cama y podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ron y la respiración de Neville.

Por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo después de ese sueño. Trato de volver a dormir ya que su reloj no marcaba más de las cinco de la mañana pero no podía. Su intuición le decía que algo estaba por pasar. En ese momento solo tenía clara una cosa, tenía que hablar con Luna.


	17. Capítulo 15 Idas, venidas y regresos I

**Capítulo 15. Idas, venidas y regresos II**

La fiesta de Halloween estaba a una semana de realizarse y todos se encontraban emocionados por eso.

Al entrar al gran comedor Harry se dio cuenta de que los adornos de Halloween ya se encontraban adornando el enorme salón. Calabazas flotantes talladas con rostros sonrientes iluminadas por velas en su interior, murciélagos revoloteando en el techo y arañas tejiendo telarañas de diferentes colores. Sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Ron al ver a las arañas en el comedor esa mañana, sin embargo solo se permitió disfrutar de ese pensamiento por un segundo.

La principal razón de que se encontrara en el comedor era Luna. El primer lugar donde fue a buscarla fue el bosque negro, ya que sabía que ella disfrutaba de pasar su tiempo libre ahí, pero no había tenido suerte. Su única esperanza es que acudiera a desayunar.

Aún era temprano por lo que solo unos pocos alumnos se encontraban en el comedor. El pelinegro pensó en ir a despertar a Ron y Neville pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo.

Usualmente Luna no convivía con sus compañeros de casa por lo que desde que se hicieron amigos era habitual su presencia en la mesa de Gryffindor ya fuera con Harry y Ron o con Neville y Ginny, pero desde que regreso al colegio ella ya no lo hacía, además de que no la había visto en el comedor. Ese era un comportamiento extraño en ella. Harry trato de pensar que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas pero algo en su interior decía lo contrario. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del comedor a toda prisa.

La directora McGonagall no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Frente a ella se encontraban Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin quienes oportunamente habían llegado en el momento que terminaba de recibir una carta del Primer Ministro de Magia.

Termino de leer la carta una última vez, confirmando que no se le escapaba nada. Fue entonces que levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de sus visitantes.

**McGonagall—** ¿Qué está pasando en el Ministerio, Arthur?

**Arthur— **No lo sé con precisión, pero lo que puedo decir es que desde hace varios días las cosas en el Ministerio están muy movidas. No solo por los crecientes ataques de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo… Algo más está pasando. El Primer Ministro ha tenido varias juntas a puertas cerradas con personas de puestos muy importantes en el mundo mágico entre ellos el Ministro de Defensa y el Ministro de Relaciones exteriores…

**McGonagall—** ¿El Ministro de Defensa y el de Relaciones exteriores? ¿No se supone que esos dos no se toleran? — Pregunto sorprendida al conocer por Albus un par de historias de la rivalidad entre ambos ministros.

**Arthur—** Es por eso que todo mundo se pregunta qué está pasando. Debe ser algo muy grabe ya que por lo que se ninguno de los dos se ha agredido o retado a un duelo durante las reuniones.

**McGonagall—** Las cosas van peor de lo que me imaginaba pero lo que no entiendo es por qué razón Kingsley me está pidiendo que prepare el colegio para recibir nuevos alumnos…

**Arthur—** La miro confundido. — ¿Recibir nuevos alumnos?

**McGonagall—** Si, desconozco la razón de porque me está pidiendo eso, pero hare los preparativos necesarios, tendré una reunión en unos minutos con los profesores para informarles de esto. En cuanto al segundo punto. — Esta vez dirigió su mirada a Lupin. — Es tu decisión Remus pero quiero que sepas que tu lugar siempre estará disponible.

**Remus—** Gracias, Minerva. He decidido ir a Wiltshire…

**McGonagall—** Asintió levemente. — Creo que deberías decírselo a Harry.

**Remus—** Asintió. — Hablare con el antes de irme

**Arthur—** Tengo que regresar al Ministerio y los mantendré al tanto de lo que está pasando, Remus recuerda que antes de irte tienes que pasar a la Madriguera Fred y George quieren darte algunas cosas que podrían ayudarte y no te preocupes, Bill ha aceptado cubrir tu puesto de profesor en tu ausencia.

**Remus—** Alistare un par de cosas y hablare con Harry, también pasare a casa de Bill para hablar con Tonks y ver a Teddy.

**Arthur—** Asintió. — No te preocupes por nada cuidaremos del pequeño Ted y Nynphadora en tu ausencia.

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación pensando. Extrañaba a Ginny, era la única amiga que había tenido y la única con la que podía hablar de cosas de las que no podía hablar con Harry o Ron.

De alguna manera en su ausencia las cosas habían cambiado. Harry, Ron y Neville se habían hecho cercanos. Su relación con el pelirrojo nunca volvería a ser la misma y Harry poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo y no quería traer a colación a Ginny cuando su mejor amigo al fin estaba superando su perdida. De alguna manera se sentía sola.

Distraídamente toco el dije que su madre le había enviado y recordó su encuentro con Draco Malfoy el día anterior. No podía creer que el chico elitista que la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia y amiga de Harry Potter la hubiera salvado y sin embargo no podía olvidarlo. El rostro del chico rondaba una y otra vez por su mente.

El día anterior incluso miro de reojo a la mesa de las serpientes y se sorprendió al sentirse desilusionada por no verlo ahí. Mentalmente se reprendió por eso, pero llego a la conclusión de que ese sentimiento se debía a que simplemente quería darle las gracias por ayudarla.

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno y brillaba por la ausencia de los profesores que en ese momento se encontraban en junta, por lo que todos los alumnos se encontraban armando alboroto.

Theo y Blaise se encontraban desayunado en el comedor mirando de reojo a Angelic que esa mañana había decidido ir al comedor. Blaise tenía que reconocer que la chica realmente era muy guapa y viéndola bien algunas de sus facciones eran iguales a las de su amigo. Theo se tomó unos días para pensar y por fin llego a una conclusión. Quería darse la oportunidad de entablar una relación con su hermana, por lo que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella.

La puerta del Gran comedor se abrió repentinamente provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio y dirigieran su atención a esta. Draco Malfoy estaba caminando con seguridad hacia el comedor de Slytherin ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Gregory Goyle quien se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y estrello su puño contra la cara de Draco.

**Angelic—** Se levantó de la mesa y apunto su varita contra el pecho de Goyle. — No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo. — Dijo interponiéndose entre él y Draco.

**Draco—** ¿Angelic? — Pregunto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio abierto.

**Angelic—** Lo abrazo en cuanto escucho su nombre. — Draco, estas aquí…

**Draco—** Le devolvió el abrazo y puso su mirada en Goyle. — Si tienes algo más que arreglar conmigo sabes dónde encontrarme. — Dijo con tono frío y amenazante.

Goyle salió del comedor hecho una furia mientras todos miraban a Draco abrazando a Angelic Mark la chica guapa pero antisocial del colegio. Ron no podía creer que el hurón se encontrara de regreso pero más que eso parecía que él y la chica misteriosa se conocían muy bien.

Harry se encontraba caminando en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando en su camino se encontró con Remus y el Sr. Weasley.

**Arthur—** Harry

**Harry—** Se detuvo al instante ya que era extraño ver al Sr. Weasley en el colegio. — Sr. Weasley ¿Sucede algo?

**Arthur—** Asintió levemente. — Me temo que sí, pero Remus será el encargado de explicártelo, yo tengo que regresar al Ministerio, por favor saluda a Ron de mi parte. — Dijo mientras salía a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos.

**Harry—** Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Lupin. — ¿Qué está pasando?

**Remus—** Vamos a mi despacho tenemos mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo.

Harry sin ninguna palabra siguió a Remus a través de los innumerables pasillos del colegio a toda prisa, hasta que llegaron. El chico se sorprendió al ver que casi todas las cosas del profesor estaban empacadas.

**Harry—** ¿Te vas del colegio?

**Remus—** Si. — Dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita y aparecían un par de tasas con chocolate caliente y un par de galletas de calabaza. — Toma asiento.

El chico hizo caso, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de color vino que se encontraban en la oficina y la taza de chocolate caliente que flotaba a su lado. Remus se sentó frente a él tomando la otra taza de chocolate.

**Remus—** Harry, hace tiempo que has dejado de ser un niño, por eso lo que te voy a decir es sumamente importante.

**Harry—** Asintió levemente. — ¿Qué está pasando?

**Remus—** La caza que emprendió Banks contra las criaturas oscuras género que las viejas rencillas que teníamos con los hombres lobos y vampiros se avivaran. — El chico asintió. — Bueno lo que has leído hasta ahora en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso no es nada en comparación de lo que realmente está pasando. Los ataques se han incrementado desde la muerte de Banks y el Primer Ministro ha estado tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, sin embargo las cosas no han salido como se planearon.

**Harry—** ¿Estamos al borde de otra guerra?

**Remus—** Me temo que si… Es por eso que Kingsley ha solicitado mi ayuda, voy a tratar de infiltrarme en Wiltshire.

**Harry—** ¿Wiltshire? ¿Qué hay ahí de interés para que Kingsley quiera mandarte a ese lugar?

**Remus—** En Wiltshire se encuentra ubicada la comunidad de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo de sangre pura. Los nobles son los únicos que pueden detener la guerra antes de que empiece.

**Harry—** Pero eso te pone en peligro ¿Qué paso con Tonks y Teddy? ¿Qué pasa si ellos no quieren llegar a un acuerdo?

**Remus— **Ellos se encuentran bien, en este momento están en la casa de Bill y si es peligroso pero aun así tengo que intentarlo por el bien de todos. Harry te digo esto para que estés preparado, si el acuerdo no se firma, me temo que esta guerra será aún más sangrienta que la que tuvimos contra Voldemort.

Hermione no podía creer lo que decía la carta que estaba leyendo, su corazón latía con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en su rostro. Por fin conocería a su padre.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Draco Malfoy ir de la mano con una chica de Slytherin. Su cuerpo reacciono por inercia y se ocultó detrás de un árbol.

**Draco—** ¿Qué haces aquí Angelic?

**Angelic—** Mi madre murió y yo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir…

**Draco—** ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

**Angelic—** Necesito tu...

**Draco—** Aquí no, no es seguro, se dónde podemos hablar, ven esta noche a mi habitación y procura que nadie te vea. — Dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia aparecer un papel en su mano.

**Angelic—** El chico que te pego en el comedor ¿Cuál es su problema? — Dijo mientras curaba la herida de Draco con su varita.

**Draco—** Eso es algo entre él y yo, así que no interfieras.

Angelic asintió levemente para después sonreírle dulcemente a Draco

**Angelic—** Me alegra que estés aquí y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me entere de tu salida de Azkaban.

**Draco—** Le sonrió de regreso. — Me da gusto verte a ti también. Nos vemos esta noche ahora ve a clases.

Angelic asintió y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra. Hermione solo esperaba que el príncipe de las serpientes también se marchara para poder salir de su escondite sin sentirse una tonta por ocultarse.

— ¿Escuchaste algo interesante, Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que provenía justo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta justo para quedar frente a esos ojos de color gris.

**Hermione—** Yo no acostumbro escuchar conversaciones privadas, Malfoy.

**Draco—** ¿Entonces por qué estabas escondida?

**Hermione— **Yo… Yo estaba aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran, así que si no querían que los escucharan entonces se hubieran fijado que no hubiera nadie.

**Draco—** ¿Entonces si escuchaste?

**Hermione—** Si te refieres al hecho de escucharte quedar con ella en tu habitación sí, pero déjame informarte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo con quien te acuestes Malfoy.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al escuchar la afirmación de la mejor amiga de Potter. Lo que molesto aún más a Hermione.

**Hermione—** Eres un idiota.

**Draco—** Pero un idiota muy guapo, Granger y si me disculpas tengo que irme, ya que a diferencia de ti yo si tengo planes para esta noche.

**Hermione—** Quería decirle un par de insultos mas ya que el cretino se estaba burlando de ella descaradamente. — Malfoy…

Draco se detuvo y miro interesado a la chica que lo miraba molesta.

**Hermione—** Gracias por salvarme…

En una habitación de Slythering se encontraba Draco sentado en uno de los sillones de su habitación mirando fijamente a Angelic sentada frente a él. El asunto era más problemático de lo que esperaba pero no podía dejar a la chica sola, sobre todo cuando era la única amiga que tenía.

**Draco—** Tendremos que buscar la forma de conseguir lo que necesitamos. Supongo que tu dinero también permanece congelado.

**Angelic—** Si, no puedo acceder a la cámara de mi familia hasta que no se termine el proceso legal y eso puede tomar años.

**Draco—** Lo sé, tengo una solución para eso, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos para que no nos atrapen.

**Angelic—** Perdona por meterte en problemas, pero no tengo a quien más recurrir.

**Draco—** No tienes que disculparte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa, tenemos que asegúranos que nadie se acerque a la casa de los gritos.

**Angelic—** Yo no creo que nadie se atreva a acercarse a ese lugar con la fama que tiene, por eso lo elegí.

**Draco—** Aun así, puede haber alguien que no sienta miedo y se atreva a entrar. En la última guerra mi padrino murió ahí adentro y por lo que se Potter y sus amigos saben bastante sobre ese lugar, no podemos arriesgarnos, así que mañana tendremos que escapar para reforzar la protección.

**Angelic—** Asintió. — Pero deja que yo encuentre la forma de reunir lo que necesitamos, no quiero que te veas involucrado si nos atrapan.

**Draco—** No, en este caso yo sé dónde conseguirlo y soy el único capaz de obtenerlo.

**Angelic—** Pero…

**Draco—** No acepto ningún pero, si vamos a hacer esto, va a ser a mi manera.

**Angelic—** Esta bien…

**Draco—** Bien entonces mañana en la noche tendremos que hacer una incursión a la casa de los gritos. — Era una orden.

Dos personas cubiertas por capas negras que cubrían sus rostros se encontraban de pie en una solitaria parada de autobús ubicada en medio de la nada.

— Es momento de regresar a casa. — Dijo una de las figuras mientras terminaba de leer la carta que sostenía en sus manos.

— ¿Pero no entiendo por qué nos lo pide ahora? — Exclamo la otra.

— Al parecer ha llegado el momento de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones familiares. — Dijo y en su voz se podía distinguir un pequeño tono de diversión. — Creo que será divertido regresar a Inglaterra.

Repentinamente un autobús apareció de la nada y ambas figuras se subieron a bordo con un par de maletas. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos el autobús se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

**Continuara...**

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien y ya sé que es un poco tarde pero espero que tuvieran una Feliz Navidad, Un Gran inicio de Año y un gran San Valentin.

Me disculpo por no poder haber publicado con más regularidad pero tuve un cierre de año y un inicio de año un poco complicado. Además de también tengo muchos proyectos por delante. Sin embargo hare todo lo posible por empezar a regularizar mis publicaciones y sin duda una de mis prioridades es finalizar esta historia en el transcurso de este año por lo que no se preocupen ya que no les dejare este trabajo incompleto.

Les mando un abrazo acompañado de mis mejores deseos.

**Judith E. E**


	18. Capítulo 16 Idas, venidas y regresos II

**Capítulo 16. Idas, venidas y regresos III**

Draco se levantó bañado en sudor y en su mirada se lograba percibir el miedo. Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad miro a su alrededor y logro distinguir los muebles de su habitación.

La habitación de la que era el único ocupante, ya que Gregory se había mudado a la de Theo y Blaise. Ya que al parecer no soportaba la idea de estar en el lugar que le recordaba a su amigo Vincent Crabbe.

Un sentimiento de culpa inundo su pecho, en el fondo sabía que Goyle lo culpaba de la muerte de Crabbe y no podía culparlo. El mismo lo hacía, ya que aunque le pesara reconocerlo, la verdad era que en todos esos años nunca los había visto como amigos sino como sus subordinados desde el principio y eso tuvo como resultado una influencia negativa que los llevo a seguir sus pasos.

Sin embargo no toda la culpa recaía en sus hombros, lo sabía. Los padres de ambos chicos habían tomado un papel determinante al ser también servidores de Voldemort. Ellos los que los alentaron a convertirse en mortífagos, de la misma manera que Lucius hizo con él.

Aun podía recordar el día en que los tres fueron marcados y lo animados que estaban por serlo. Podía recordar el momento en que su piel entro en contacto con la varita y el terrible dolor que se propagó como veneno por su piel conforme el símbolo del señor tenebroso era grabado en su brazo. Después de eso descubrió el verdadero significado de ser un "Mortífago".

Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que vio y sobre todo al recordar todo lo que le obligo a hacer "su señor". Su estómago no pudo evitar revolverse al pensar en ello. Se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba a su padre por conducirlo a ese camino. Todas las noches podía escuchar las voces suplicando piedad, los ojos llenos de miedo implorando piedad. Las pesadillas no se iban y no se irían nunca.

Se levantó de su cama y el contacto del suelo frío con sus pies le hizo despejar por un momento sus miedos. Se acercó a una de las cortinas de su habitación y las abrió. Algunos rayos acompañados por unos truenos iluminaban la tormenta que caía sobre el castillo.

Por alguna razón esa noche se sentía intranquilo y en el fondo sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con los espectros que cargaba. Era algo diferente, algo parecido a una pequeña voz en su interior que al principio susurraba y que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte hasta el grado en que era imposible seguir ignorándola. Algo estaba por ocurrir y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

Afuera de la casa de Fleur y Bill se estaba desatando una tormenta y el mar embravecido rugía como una bestia embravecida. El sonido llegaba hasta el interior del Refugio donde Remus se encontraba recostando al pequeño Teddy en su cuna. El pequeño había quedado rendido después de que su padre colocara un hechizo insonoro en la habitación.

En momentos como ese no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por tratar de dejarlos a él y Tonks atrás pero gracias a las palabras de Harry recapacito y ahora tenía una familia propia a pesar de su condición de licántropo. Era afortunado y a pesar de que algunas veces le entraban dudas y temores estos se despejaban al ver a Tonks y su hijo. Ellos eran la principal razón de que deseara hacer todo lo posible para evitar otra guerra.

Nymphadora no pudo evitar abrazar por atrás a Remus, el hombre que amaba y por el cual haría cualquier cosa.

**Remus—** ¿Sabes que tengo que hacerlo?

**Tonks—** Lo sé y yo iría contigo si pudiera….

**Remus—** Cuida a Teddy.

**Tonks—** Promete que si las cosas se ponen peligrosas harás todo lo posible para salir de ahí y regresar con nosotros.

**Remus—** Lo prometo. — Dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon un par de suaves golpes en la puerta. Arthur se apareció por la puerta.

**Arthur—** Disculpen pero Fred y George han llegado.

Remus sintió y salió por la puerta, acompañado de Tonks. En la pequeña sala se encontraban los gemelos acompañados de Bill, Fleur y Molly.

**Fred—** Mi padre nos dijo que te marchas esta noche.

**George—** Le tendió una pequeña bolsita de cuero a Lupin. — Hicimos un poco de poción matalobos pero no creo que sea tan efectiva como la de Snape, también hay un pequeño frasco con poción que oculta el olor por si lo necesitas.

**Fred—** También una tienda de campaña, comida, barras de chocolate y algunas otras cosas que podrían serte útiles como el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea.

**Remus—** Gracias chicos. — Se colocó la bolsa de cuero alrededor de su cuello.

**Arthur— **Bueno a llegado la hora de marcharnos, te acompañare hasta donde se encuentra el traslador.

**Remus—** Se acercó a Molly. — Te encargo a Tonks y Teddy.

**Molly—** No te preocupes los cuidare bien en tu ausencia, suerte.

Remus abrazo por última vez a Tonks y se despidió de Bill, Fleur y Molly. Salio acompañado por los gemelos y Arthur. El viento y la lluvia golpearon de lleno en sus rostros provocando que Fred y Gorge maldijeran en voz baja para no ser escuchados por su madre. Tan pronto como salieron del lumbral de la casa desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad.

Al ver como Remus se desvanecía en el aire Tonks no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento y en el fondo imploraba para que solo fuera una mala jugada de su mente.

Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño esa noche. Se encontraba meditando en las palabras de Remus y en su misión. Lo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir intranquilo, tenía un extraño presentimiento desde el sueño que tuvo con Sirius y Luna.

Se sentía de alguna manera inútil al no poder hacer nada. Si bien era cierto que como el elegido y héroe del mundo mágico tenía mucha influencia en el mundo mágico no encontraba de qué manera eso podría servirle en un momento en que el mundo estaba otra vez al borde de una guerra con un enemigo que no conocía.

En los pocos meses que Banks estuvo a cargo del ministerio no solo se encargó de deshacerse de sus opositores, sino que también se había encargado de avivar viejos rencores entre los seres oscuros y el mundo mágico ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su motivo detrás de eso? Y había algo aún más inquietante la forma en la que murió Banks era sospechosa. Si se ponía a analizar la situación actual había algo extraño e instintivamente Harry sentía que esos hechos de alguna manera estaban conectados con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

**Harry—** Reconoció la voz de Neville en la oscuridad. — No ¿Tu tampoco?

**Neville—** ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a la de Harry.

**Harry—** Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama. — No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero ¿No crees que hay algo extraño sobre la muerte de Banks y las cosas que hizo?

**Neville—** Lo he pensado algunas veces y es extraño que un hombre que estaba a punto de lograr cumplir sus ambiciones muriera plácidamente más que una ironía es desconcertante… ¿Pero ahora por qué te preocupa eso?

**Harry—** Remus se ha marchado a una misión por órdenes de Kingsley ya que la situación entre las criaturas oscuras y el mundo mágico parece ser que está al borde de otra guerra.

**Neville—** Entonces al parecer los rumores son ciertos. — Dijo al recordar lo que algunos alumnos cotilleaban entre los pasillos.

**Harry—** Si y es precisamente por eso que si te pones a pensar detenidamente en las acciones de Banks hay algo que no encaja. Primero el ganar la simpatía de la gente metiendo a Azkaban a los mortifagos y aliados de Voldemort es inteligente, en segundo lugar el hecho de mandar a sus opositores a la cárcel es algo cruel pero ingenioso y por otro lado el hecho de empezar una casa indiscriminada contra las criaturas oscuras es algo totalmente contradictorio a sus acciones ¿Qué ganaría el empezando un levantamiento cuando estaba por hacerse completamente del poder del mundo mágico?

Neville muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo sin llegar a una conclusión pero ahora que se encontraba con Harry se daba cuenta de que había un cabo perdido. Harry tenía una forma de analizar las cosas y ver cosas que nadie más veía, esa era la razón por la que estaba seguro de que su amigo sería un Auror reconocido.

**Neville—** Sé a dónde quieres llegar y concuerdo contigo ¿Crees que alguien fue capaz de manipular a Banks para ocasionar una guerra?

**Harry—** No lo sé, pero si fue así, eso quiere decir que hay una persona operando desde algún lugar esperando el momento perfecto para dar el golpe final de su plan…

**Neville—** Sintió un ligero escalofrió. — En ese caso ¿Que podríamos hacer para evitar que eso ocurra?

**Harry—** No sabemos si esa persona existe o no y si es así cuáles son sus intenciones pero tengo el presentimiento de que no me equivoco… Es por eso que quiero restablecer la Orden del fénix.

**Neville—** Sonrió al escuchar a su amigo. — Cuenta conmigo.

— ¡Hey! No se están olvidando de una persona muy importante.

**Harry—** Claro, Hermione. — Dijo Harry al escuchar a Ron hablando desde su cama.

**Ron—** No, ella no, bueno si, pero no se están olvidando de alguien más.

**Neville—** Luna, claro le mandare un mensaje mañana.

**Ron—** Gruño molesto y les arrojo una almohada que impacto directamente en la cara de Neville. — Se están olvidando de mi infelices.

Un carruaje de color negro se encontraba surcando el cielo dirigido por unos horribles caballos fantasmales abriéndose paso en el cielo tormentoso. Entre las montañas se encontraba ubicado una mansión iluminada con una luz trémula y fría lo cual le daba un aspecto espectral al lugar.

El carruaje parecia tener algún tipo de hechizo que repelía los efectos de la tormenta a su alrededor y avanzaba sin contratiempos en medio de la tormenta. En poco tiempo el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión donde un hombre encapuchado esperaba. Este rápidamente abrió la puerta y por el apareció una figura completamente cubierta de negro, en el rostro llevaba una sombría mascara sin rostro del cual solo podían apreciarse un par de ojos de color completamente rojos.

— Todos están esperando por usted.

— ¿Walden, ya ha regresado? — Pregunto una voz carente de cualquier emoción humana.

— Si, ha estado esperando por usted desde esta mañana.

— Más le vale no haber fallado de nuevo o no tendré ninguna contemplación con él.

**Continuará… **

**Deimos Eris:**

Hola. Aquí estoy una vez más actualizando esta historia. Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo y que se estén preparando para lo que viene.

También quiero aprovechar para hacer un anunció y ese es que tengo toda la intensión de terminar la entrega de esta historia para este año. Así que trabajare en mis tiempos libres para poder entregarles el desenlacé de esta historia en este transcurso.

**Judith E. E**


End file.
